


竹雾

by nbykf19



Series: 天空协奏曲 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 招摇 | The Legends (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Photography
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 105,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbykf19/pseuds/nbykf19
Summary: 月缺又月圆 前尘往事再浮现
Series: 天空协奏曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811407
Kudos: 2





	1. 星海之眸

**Author's Note:**

> social climber&网红收割机；与现实走向无关，不要代入！！！  
> 时间线是18年11月-19年3月

摄影棚内，设计师叶穿林近距离地打量着眼前的年轻人，高大挺拔，宽肩细腰，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的标准身材，由下而上五官精致立体，脸部轮廓分明，一头肆意翘起的短毛乍看凌厉飞扬，配上他无辜乖巧的表情，又透着几分天真无邪的纯情。  
可幼可御，可奶可狼，这不就是时下都市女性们最吃的一款么，叶穿林设身处地设想了一番，心里的念头又坚定上了几分，向身边的搭档投去得意一眼。  
将他得瑟臭屁的样子收入眼底，陈茵没有说话，只是站在一旁浅笑静观。

”你好，我是叶穿林，是Artemesia的设计总监，这位是我的合伙人陈茵小姐。“验过货后对货品成色基本满意的叶穿林伸出右手做起自我介绍，相比他的气定神闲，被介绍的那方显得有些局促，年轻人连忙伸手回握住，语气里还带着些结巴，”你们好，我是薛渺，初次见面，请多多指教。“  
”你平时也是这样的穿衣风格吗？很不错。“察觉到了对方的紧张，陈茵笑盈盈地开口缓和气氛，不过她也不是没话找话，最简单的白T黑裤在一个人的身上也穿出了独特的自我风格，在如今只知道满身堆砌潮牌的年轻人里已是难得。

听到来自业界知名设计师的夸奖，薛渺先是本能地挠了挠头，随后意识到举止不妥后又立刻放下，搓着手继续呐呐答道，”没，他们说是来试拍的，所以我想着穿得简单一些会比较好。“  
”很不错，手表也很好看。“已经带上好感美颜滤镜的叶穿林自动无视了薛渺手上那块大金表的闪瞎人眼，听得一旁的陈茵差点就憋不住嘴角的笑意。  
虽然在设计风格上各有千秋，在品牌的运营管理上叶穿林却远比陈茵谨慎务实得多，现如今一个最能趋利避害的人，明知前方艰险重重也还是坚持着自己的想法，只能说他对这位候选者实在是非常钟意。  
虽然到目前为止，即使亲眼见到真人，陈茵也没能看出来这位模特出身、刚在演艺圈崭露头角的新人演员和别的候选人相比到底有哪里不同寻常，值得向来眼高于顶的老搭档如此执着，力排众议也要邀请对方当新设计的代言人。

就在搭档暗自打量候选人的时候，叶穿林已经扭头去和助理交待道，“先带薛渺去fitting，试下一季的主打，哎，那边把灯光调好，所有人standby准备试拍，”他边走边吩咐着，环顾全场环境又突然想起什么似地发声问道，“对了，连氏那边的代表，那位邵小姐，什么时候到？”  
赶在乐团的圣诞公演到来前，他视讯邀请了奔波在外的连晚思面谈，就这桩让他头痛许久的代言合约征询了投资人的意见，除了收获意料之中的大力支持外，为了给他再吃一颗定心丸，连晚思特地从家族集团内部派遣了一位专业人士来评估审理本次的合作，以求做到万无一失。  
”邵小姐的助理说她本人已经在路上了，应该很快就到，让我们不必多等，随时可以开始。“  
”Ok，“叶穿林了然，”等会儿人来了直接带过来，不必再report。“

一群人簇拥着大帅哥如潮水般浩浩荡荡地散去，陈茵却在听到某个名字后皱起了眉头，”邵小姐？连晚思派来评估这次代言提案的外援，不会是邵怡冰吧？“  
这位可是城中上流社交圈当下的热议人物，出身老牌豪门，却因为旁支后代不得涉足商界的祖训而无缘得到太多家族荣光的庇荫，与千金小姐的名头更扯不上什么关系。一般来说，大家族中这样的边缘人物大多会选择以律师、医生或者艺术家的职业在外谋生，不仅光鲜体面，如果在将来做出一番成绩，也能为家族尽绵薄之力，增光添彩。  
而他们的这位邵小姐却是那群人里的异类黑羊，或许是不安现状，或许是虚荣心作祟，相比于留在家族的大树下安心当个花瓶装饰品，她显然更渴望可以拥有一片属于自己的天空自由。  
所谓不破不立，而邵怡冰选择的破局方式却是改投他门，大学毕业后从连老太太的个人助理做起，在短短五年的时间里一路扶摇直上成为心腹要人。更抓住连家年轻一代的女性成员都因为各种原因不便公开露面的机会，代表着出席了近年来几乎所有的重要社交活动，俨然有着成为家族新一份子的势头。  
只可惜，连家的公子们都已有婚配，想要再进一步不啻难于登天，更别说当下就惹来的外界非议。无论她做得再好，长期代表一个和自己没有任何姻亲关系的家族对外social，总是容易落人口实，一天天的在“高级公关”的嘲笑声中声名尽堕，也不知等浮华散去时，会不会悔不当初？

“是她，怎么了？不是说邵怡冰工作能干，看人的眼光又准，我觉得请她来把关还挺合适的啊。”  
看着搭档一副笃定自然的样子，陈茵无意在他面前说出自己的腹诽。能力强她承认，看人准？不见得吧，传闻中邵小姐最新的dating目标直接锁定在锦程唐大少的身上，唐念琛这种昔年为了争夺家族权力而对初恋始乱终弃的花花公子，狠辣绝决毫无定性，选谁不好，邵怡冰选他当作爬梯跳板，是对自己的能力手段多有自信？

“邵怡冰可不是简单的小角色，我担心......”  
来不及等陈茵说出自己的担忧，换装完毕的薛渺就重新回到了镁光灯下。他一走进摄影棚，现场所有人都不约而同地停下了手上的工作，被眼前出众的少年风姿所深深吸引。  
“新篁才解箨，寒色已青葱。冉冉飘凝粉，萧萧渐引风。”  
由叶穿林亲自操刀的新一季春夏男装成衣系列“竹雾”， 整个系列主要以竹节的细长线条来勾勒出腰部线条的廓型比例，将不同的天然材料以细腻的约克褶拼接并用，手工缝线将竹子的节点突出，刺绣部分以竹子藤编的效果呈现，延续高级定制的手工感。  
面料设计系出身的叶穿林创造性地将具有光泽感的透明材质与磨砂天然亚麻在视觉上造成反差，用多层渐变的雪纺重叠配色将雾气弥漫竹林的效果渲染开来。谦谦君子，亭亭玉立，多一分近妖，少一分则不显风骨，对穿者的形体和气质要求近乎苛刻。  
这就意味着，如果没有找到在外型气质上可以让人心悦诚服的代言人，只怕设计师此次的中国风尝试就要折戟沉沙了。

“哎你别说，薛渺穿起来还挺像样子，”看到成品后，陈茵心头着实一松，抬头却只见搭档深锁眉峰，口中喃喃自语着，“还差一点，差一点......”  
就在众人四下交头接耳议论纷纷的时候，叶穿林突然抬手向场务朗声高喊，“关灯！全场关灯！”  
叶总监向来说一不二，话一出口的下一秒，全场就陷入黑暗之中，这个突如其来的指令不仅让在场众人摸不着头脑，连奉命指领连氏代表进场的工作人员都下意识地停下了脚步，向身后的女子讪讪解释道，“邵小姐，我们叶总监想要调节光源，应该是为了达到最好的拍摄效果。”  
果不其然，接下来她的猜测就得到了本尊的亲手应证，置身于伸手不见五指的黑暗中，叶穿林望着不远处某道巍然不动的身影，露出了满意的笑容。  
只见他不慌不忙地拿出手机，打开摄像前灯，以此当作全场唯一的光源，径直向前方照去。  
明明灭灭的光影投射在那张年轻面容之上，叶穿林手腕翻动，不停调节着光线的位置，反反复复，口中兀自念念有词道，“不像啊，不像，到底差在哪里......”  
站在他身后的助理将自家总监的呓语听得一清二楚，心下连连哀嚎，下意识地回头想观察来客的表情，却发现四周黑漆漆的自己什么都看不到，只能摸索着离光源的方向上前一步小声提醒，“Steven，邵小姐到了。”

陈茵轻咳一声，将沉醉在做法施咒中的叶穿林召回了人间，贵客已到，他只能不甘心地放下了手机，一边吩咐开灯，一边转身相迎，“邵小姐你好，我是叶穿林，欢迎来到Artemesia。”  
或许是久违的光亮照在脸上太过刺眼，还没等他说完，对方竟先一步抬手遮住了自己的双眼，后退半步，”抱歉叶总监，我是......“  
她的话音未落，场地中央就蓦地响起了一声惊呼，”越凝！“  
应声而来的是一道如离弦之箭的高挑身影，朝着台下他们所在的位置飞奔过来，全然不顾身上繁复的衣装，仓皇间身形踉跄几欲跌倒，就这么一口气冲到叶穿林的面前。  
在全场的惊愕注视中，薛渺的视线直直落在设计总监的背后，”越凝，真的是你，你怎么在这里？我以为我再也......“  
灯影憧憧，千言万语，只恐相逢是梦中。

冷眼瞧着年轻人语无伦次，情急下甚至想上前去拉贵客的手，好在被离得最近的叶穿林眼疾手快及时拦住，没有唐突佳人。 但显然大家都被片刻前的一幕惊变吓到了，好不容易重见光明的全体工作人员，那一瞬间无不疑心自己是不是OT太久，老眼昏花。  
薛渺作为模特出身的新人演员，出道两年后因为某部大爆清宫剧一夜走红，随即就被翻出过往的无数黑料。家暴，滥交，吃软饭，一桩桩一件件证据确凿，全网流传，深入人心，直接把他好好的上升势头击个粉碎。 若非是薛渺出道不久黑料太锤，素来雷厉风行的叶总监大概也不会在如此钟意对方的前提下，依旧为自己的决定感到迟疑，每每想起来都无比头痛，在内部会议上更是痛心疾首地拍着桌子，劝年轻人一定要洁身自好，爱惜羽毛。  
据匿名人士透露，叶总监的原话是，“年轻人啊，怎么就那么能造作呢？你看看人家晏于非，在他那个年纪的时候也只不过是情绪极端离家出走闹闹自杀，他倒好，唉！”  
对了，都说薛渺出道前就交往过108位前女友，不会这位连氏的代表也是其中之一吧？工作人员们的心头霎时跳动起八卦的热切，不约而同地屏气凝神，支起耳朵，齐齐朝总监身后的那个方向望去。

出乎意料地，在众目睽睽下被人当众点名的女子没有多余的反应，只是放下了遮挡亮光的手，留了一分钟给眼睛重新适应光线后，便继续刚才来不及说完的开场介绍，”我是邵怡冰，是永安信托基金会的监理人，我代表连晚思小姐来评估Artemesia新一季男装代言合约的相关事宜，初次见面，请多多指教。“  
她的神情从容，不慌不忙，似乎只是误入了一场久别重逢的拍摄现场。  
”邵怡冰？“这次，不等叶穿林开口周旋，薛渺就一脸难以置信地问道，”你说你叫邵怡冰？“  
”没错，从小到大都是这个名字，所以我想这位先生刚才应该是认错人了。“  
邵怡冰施施然答道，并语气轻松地开起了玩笑，”我之前在慈善晚宴上见过陈茵小姐，她应该能帮忙证明我的身份吧。“

莫名其妙被托付验明正身重任的陈茵，在年轻人急切的目光中下意识地点了点头。  
惊鸿一瞥，现在她倒是有些可以理解搭档那看似毫无理由的坚持了，别的不说，方才在黑暗中迎着微弱的光芒，她突然发觉薛渺的眼眸居然是浅色的琉璃琥珀，闪烁发光，好像装满了透亮的星星。  
而此时此刻，随着她的点头确认，那一片耀眼的星海就这样从他的眼中消失了。  
陈茵惊讶地发现，望着那双瞬间变得失落暗淡的眼眸，她居然无端生出了一分愧疚之心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女主家族的祖训参考霍家，但现实中旁支的地位应该没有文中描述的那么低，一切为了剧情服务。


	2. 君子如竹

在接连送走失魂落魄的男演员和得体从容的精英女后，陈茵默默长舒了一口气，回头却发现老伙计站在办公室的落地窗前一动不动，也不知道在想什么。  
”还在想刚才的事？“她走过去拍了拍叶穿林的肩膀，”别想了，你从邵怡冰身上是看不出什么究竟的，你要是真好奇，不如去试探薛渺。“  
话说回来，演员还真是神奇的物种啊，即使是从前男友那里得到丰富经验教训的陈茵，亲眼目睹了今天的这一幕插曲后，依旧对这个职业感到不可思议。  
明明是公认的黑料压身花心浪荡的人，可无论是镜头前还是私下给人的感觉，怎么都可以那么纯情无害呢？真是不可思议。  
不过和薛渺相比，那位邵小姐在面对年轻人那双湿漉漉的都快要哭出来的眼神时，居然还能做到岿然不动，表现出分寸刚好的抱歉和遗憾感，只能说，如果邵怡冰真的和薛渺有旧，她的演技与对方相比也是毫不逊色。

叶穿林挥了挥手，表示自己对娱乐圈男艺人和社交名媛的八卦毫无兴趣，相反，他的关注点自始至终不过落在方才薛渺脱口而出的那个名字上，”越凝，我在祁廉的办公室里看到过这个名字。“  
好端端地怎么又扯到了他们圈中公认的白月光男神？陈茵挑了挑眉，全然忘记了自己等会儿下班还要和丈夫共进晚餐，“我记得你之前说过，在祁廉的办公室里看到了薛渺的照片。“  
怎么，难不成还看到了越凝？不是，祁主编新官上任，办公室里到底藏了多少好东西啊，要不然下次去北京她也去登门拜访一下？

面对陈茵的好奇心，叶穿林没有急着答疑，选择先卖个关子，“你认识祁廉这么多年，知道他最喜欢自己经手的哪一期杂志封面吗？”  
哼，这可难不倒她，陈茵想也不想立刻答道，“五年前QG的那封‘君子如竹’？”  
这在业内也不算什么秘密，传说中换了好几间办公室、都被祁白月光贴在墙上最显眼处的心头至爱，陈茵闭目沉思，努力回想了一下那期封面的内容，似乎还有几分似曾相识的熟悉。  
黑白光影明明灭灭，身材挺拔的男模靠在墙边，侧身回望着镜头前的某个方向，他的大半张脸庞都被夜色隐去，却无碍刀削斧凿的坚毅风貌。

除了构图摄影和创意都无可挑剔外，那期封面最为人称道的一点，是在西方文化浸染下长大的华裔超模，却被活生生拍出了东方底蕴中的君子风骨，“说起来也是神奇，我去年参加纽约时装周时还见过那位模特，他本人的其他硬照我也看过不少，却再没见他被挖掘出那样与众不同的一面，想来或许是摄影师的功劳，“陈茵缓缓回忆着，”对了，说起来那封的摄影师好像就叫......“  
越凝！  
她猛地抬头朝叶穿林看去，正好对上一道意味深长的视线，”越凝，所以，这和你坚持选薛渺当代言人有关？“  
话题绕了一大圈，终于来到了正题，叶穿林老神在在地打了个响指，bingo，”我在祁廉的portfolio里，看到了几张和‘君子如竹’那期封面极其相似的一套照片，虽然没有后期调色，焦距光线景深什么的也都不尽相同，但拍出来给人的感觉是一模一样的，“

说到此处，他仿佛重拾了乍看到照片时的那一刻惊艳，眼神变得深邃，”不，不一样。“  
如果说一个是岁月沉淀后的君子气度，不动如山，薛渺当模特的那一套拍出的却是属于少年的锐利和锋芒，一约既定，山海无阻。  
除此之外，或许还有一些别的东西，总之要动人得多。但是无论如何，他敢用他的职业声誉保证，两组照片绝对是出自同一个人之手。

若是换做旁人，陈茵或许只会觉得对方的形容太过夸张，可她从不怀疑搭档的审美和品位。君子其身如竹，如果说薛渺的那几张照片真的有所描述得如此惊艳，就可以完美解释叶穿林不惜一切代价，也想选对方代言自己新设计的执念。  
不过在了解完前因后果后，回想到今天刚发生的一切，陈茵还是不得不给搭档泼一盆冷水，”可是，我不得不提醒你一句，今天薛渺的真人你也见过了，你确定换个人拍也能拍出你要的效果？”  
事到如今，恐怕光请薛渺一个不够，还得把传说中的越凝也一并请来才是。  
可惜却是不能了，先不论薛渺是不是认错了人，最起码证明这些年来他和那位摄影师也处于失联的状态，”越凝既然有如此突出的业务能力，在时尚圈里早该声名鹊起，可除了QG的那期封面之外，我好像再也没有在别的地方看到过这个名字，你有问过祁廉，她现在在哪里高就吗？“

当然问过，在无意间看到那组惊艳四座的作品后，叶穿林第一时间询问的就是按下快门的摄影师本人如今所在何方，只不过，”祁廉说她五年前拍完那期封面后就退圈了，渺无音讯，他也爱莫能助。“  
”你信？“陈茵玩味一笑，叶穿林当然是果断摇头，”当然不信，五年前他能启用一个毫无名气的摄影师掌镜一线男刊的封面，并将与对方的合作视为平生最得意之作，将摄影师没公开的无修原片不声不响地保管这么久，知音难得，哪有可能轻易就断了音讯？“  
别人或许真的不清楚，但要是说祁廉对越凝的行踪一无所知，恐怕薛渺听了都想打人。“叶穿林冷笑一声，”要是换成别人，或许还能猜祁廉是不是暗恋人家，才偷偷把照片藏下留个念想。”  
可时尚圈人人皆知，祁廉对自己的恩师上司死心塌地，恐怕是没这个可能了。

他们的白月光为人外柔内刚，对方不愿意说，他们也不能提刀上阵硬逼，毕竟说到底也只不过是区区一个代言人而已，叶穿林原本的打算是先签下薛渺，再努力找个合适的摄影师，尽量朝自己想要的感觉靠近就是，只不过如今，事情发展到今天，倒是意外有了些转折。  
一念心起，叶穿林若有所思地望向陈茵，看得她浑身一个激灵，”你不会也和薛渺一样，把邵怡冰当成了越凝吧？“  
邵怡冰虽然因为心眼活手段多被城中的名媛贵妇们不屑，背地里被讥笑为social climber，可人家也是实打实的世家出身，一路名校过来的精英女，相比之下，五年前薛渺成年了没？从他的那些黑历史爆料看，估计五年前这孩子还在江湖里飘着呢，就算有人给他拍硬照带他入行，那个人又怎么可能会是邵怡冰？

Artemesia的停车场里，前台员工把一个纸箱放入邵怡冰汽车的后备厢，相比于对她态度冷淡的陈茵，初次见面的叶穿林显得会做人的多，不仅送给她整整一箱最新设计款的成衣，还约她有时间来fitting试装，为下一季的晚宴舞会做准备。对方如此知情识趣，她来时路上考虑的这点微末心意几乎再不值得被称道。  
等到箱子搬完后，她从前座拿出一个袋子递了过去，”这是我最喜欢吃的一家蛋挞，帮我分给大家好吗？今天忙了一下午，都辛苦了。“

等到把场面功夫做完，Artemesia的人也彻底走远后，邵怡冰才关上后备厢，准备离开。  
可驾驶座的车门才刚拉开一个角，就被身后闪现的一双大手狠狠又按了回去。  
她心中一动，本能回头，果不其然看到了一张不久前才见过的脸，死死盯住她，眼底满是愤怒。  
”你骗我！“  
咬牙切齿的三字质问，对于这项从天而降的无端指控，女子依旧耐心从容地解释道，”薛先生，我刚才当着大家的面已经说过了，我不是你认识的那位越凝小姐，我可以体谅你的心情，对此我也感到很遗憾，不过我也不能凭空给你把人变出来不是？“  
”当年你为什么不说一声就走？“  
秀才遇到兵，对方几乎没有给她解释的余地，自顾自地发出一连串连珠炮似的提问，”为什么要骗我说你叫越凝？“  
”为什么不敢当着大家的面承认我们以前认识？“

久别经年，本以为不会再见的人一朝天降，薛渺一时情绪上头无法自控，紧紧按住对方的手，以先天的体力优势压制着不给她一丝闪躲的机会。或许是用力过猛，竟在女子如霜的皓腕上生生按出了几道触目惊心的红印。  
”对不起，我不是故意的，“在看到红印的瞬间，他猛地回过神来，第一个念头就是低声道歉，而邵怡冰不仅没有吃痛地叫喊出声，反而趁机用力抽出了自己的手，向后连退三步，和他拉开一个安全的距离，”我最后再说一次，我不是你要找的越凝，你要是执意不听，我就只能不客气了！“  
似乎是真的被捏痛了，她一改之前的温言软语，口气瞬间变得强硬，”薛先生，恕我提醒你，我是Artemesia的大股东派来审查评估这次代言合约的专员，有着随时叫停提案的权力，如果你再莫名其妙地骚扰我，我不能保证会有什么后果。“  
”我不在乎，“薛渺断然接道，”你不用拿这个来要挟我。“  
”呵，“邵怡冰闻言，不语反笑，”薛先生或许不缺这个代言，Artemesia在业内也不算什么大公司，但因为自己的一时冲动就无端错过一个机会，薛先生真的觉得值得么？“

她明明什么都没多说，可在这一刻，薛渺还是下意识地想起了自己几个月前被舆论压得喘不过气来的那段日子。  
那时他白天拍戏，收工后回到酒店就是彻夜彻夜地失眠，手机不离身地翻看网友的留言评论，却在公司的要求下无法逐一反驳辩解，只能悉数承受所有的争议。  
他的理智终于彻底回来，”对不起，刚才我失礼了，邵小姐。“

“邵小姐”，听到薛渺像大多数人一样的称呼自己，女子露出了一个亲切的笑容，就像一个老师，终于听到不听话的学生说了让自己满意的回答。  
她欣然接受了年轻人的郑重道歉，”不必介怀，我回去会认真评估这份合约的，不过无论结果如何，薛先生还年轻，终归是未来可期。“

”看吧，我说吧，你从邵怡冰身上是看不出什么来的，“车走人散，停车场离又恢复了往常的安静，不声不响地躲在角落看完整场燃情大戏的陈茵，抱臂悠然点评道，”你看，刚才薛渺都快急疯了，从头到尾，邵怡冰有说过一个字承认自己是越凝没有？“  
不过话说回来，瞧着年轻人那激动的架势，她倒是开始好奇当年那位叫越摄影师是做了什么伤天害理的大事，才不得不在前途一片大好的情况下退圈跑路，不打一声招呼就彻底消失得无影无踪。  
”确实有意思，难怪年纪轻轻，就能混成连家的心腹要人，“偷窥的计划落空，叶穿林并没有感到太多失望，相反还提起了浓厚的兴趣，”我们要不要打一个赌？”  
“赌什么？”  
“赌如今代言人的提案落到邵怡冰的手里，到底还能不能顺利被通过？“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白月光的原型是嘉人主编孙赛赛  
> 摄影师的经历参考了摄影师林海音


	3. 前程似锦

驱车驶离Artemesia后，邵怡冰没有急着回家，而是回到了中环的办公室。她不过去非洲出差一趟，回来就觉得跟不上节奏，太多计划之外发生的事让她不免有些感到措手不及。  
她一进门就召来助理Luna，小姑娘一蹦一跳地跑了进来，看到她来时满心雀跃，”邵小姐你从Artemesia回来啦，怎么样，薛渺是不是和电视里一样帅？“  
薛渺？邵怡冰愣了一下，看向对面一脸花痴的助理，”所以你早就知道叶穿林想找的代言人是薛渺？“  
”是啊，那边早就把人选资料都传真过来了啊，我放到你桌子上了的，你没看吗？“Luna被问得一脸莫名，低头扫视了一圈邵怡冰的办公桌，然后从堆积如山的文件中精准取出目标，递到自家老板的面前力证自己的清白。

邵怡冰打开文件夹，瞥了一眼纸上那张熟悉的脸，不由叹了口气。没错，她没看，上面把这项任务交代下来的时候她人还在非洲，一回来就忙着倒时差处理各种琐事，根本没把这件事放在心上。  
为连三小姐办事，无异于陪太子读书，她终究要为自己的轻慢付出代价。邵怡冰一目十行地快速扫过薛渺的资料，”他才出道两年，到现在为止也只播了两部剧，还是个新人，模样也就一般，叶穿林素来眼高于顶，是怎么看上他，非他不可的？“

模样一般？听到老板的话，Luna震惊地立刻睁大了双眼，被邵怡冰一瞪回去后才委委屈屈地答道，”邵小姐你这几个月不在所以不了解情况啦，别的地方我不清楚，在HK他还挺红的，之前有部古装宫斗剧热播，大结局的收视高达四十个点，几乎半城的人都看过，他又是男二号，角色很受欢迎，所以你现在去大街上拿着他的照片问路人，没有几个不认识他的。“  
”既然如此，“邵怡冰翻过一页，漫不经心地继续追问道，”年轻有为，知名度也够，叶穿林为什么要摆出一副那么为难的样子，还要惊动三小姐为他背书？“

不愧是老板啊，一问就问到了问题的关键，这回轮到Luna由衷地望天长叹一声，”叶总监如此谨慎行事，大概是因为害怕品牌的形象受影响吧。“  
当初薛渺没红两天，就被前女友踢爆了出道前疑似家暴的丑闻。一边说着，Luna一边将资料快速翻到最后一页，一张年轻女孩的照片立时映入邵怡冰的眼帘。  
照片中女孩的半边脸上都有青肿的痕迹，应该是殴打的外伤所致，”这就是他以前谈过的某任女朋友，是个小有名气的网红，对方声称脸上的伤说是薛渺在和她交往的时候，一次口角后打的。“

”哦？“邵怡冰活动了一下自己的手腕，看着手腕上红色的印痕发出意味不明的轻笑，”证据确凿，薛渺那边是怎么回应的？“  
说到此处，Luna再度叹了口气，”当时他本人发文回应，说是情侣间的争吵推搡，不是家暴。”  
唉，说起来，那回应写的，真的还不如不写呢。

”Ok，我明白了。“简单从助理口中了解到事情大概经过的邵怡冰，不欲在某个已知的事实上纠结太久，干脆利落地合上了文件，”我明天开始休年假，没什么要紧的事不要来烦我。对了，在我走之前，还有什么事要和我报备的？“  
”哦哦哦，“Luna急忙点头，”我下午接到了Terrence秘书的电话，说她的老板下个月有空会回城一趟，想约邵小姐你赏光吃饭。”  
唐念琛要约她吃饭？邵怡冰闻言，眼底露出清晰可见的悦意，嘴上却淡淡说着，“如果要谈公事，直接让Terrence的秘书和你约时间就好了。如果是私事，你之前没有把我的私人电话号码给他们吗？”  
“给了呀。”  
“那就请唐大少自己打电话来约我。”邵怡冰起身，左手拿起手袋，看着一脸呆萌的助理，不禁伸出右手摸上了对方的头毛，手法熟练得宛如摸着爱犬Momo，“当然，回复的时候记得语气婉转客气一些，不要坏了你老板我的好事。”  
“哦，我明白了。”小姑娘降伏在老板的淫威下动弹不得，只能等到她老人家摸得尽兴了才悄悄插上一句嘴，”那，薛渺和Artemesia合作的代言提案，邵小姐你打算怎么处理？“

助理小心翼翼不无忐忑的询问令邵怡冰觉得无比有趣，她俯身低头，盯着小姑娘的脸，一字一句地问道，”那你怎么看，希望我通过吗？“  
被老板这样看着实在是让人很有压力，Luna迟疑着不敢随意回答，理智当然是提醒她要坚决和那种不尊重女性的劣迹艺人划清界线啦，可是，可是薛渺真的长得很好看啊，人非圣贤孰能无过，薛渺犯错的时候也才二十出头，谁年少轻狂的时候能不犯点错呢？  
她忍不住感到羞愧，真是没有节操和三观的粉丝心态啊，“嗯，我觉得，额.......”  
就在Luna支支吾吾思考着要怎么回答的时候，耳边传来了自家老板的声音，如闻天籁，“那就通过吧，你负责写评估报告，写完盖章后寄回Artemesia。”

发布完休假前的最后一道指令后，邵怡冰不等助理回应，就自顾自地提包走出了办公室。虽然没能亲眼所见，不过她可以想象出小姑娘此时的表情一定很精彩。  
她当然可以举出无数条理由驳回这个提案，事实上直到Luna开口问她之前，她也是这样打算的。只不过，小姑娘随后的反应却让她心中的天秤彻底倒向了另一边。  
明知自己喜欢的人身负累累黑料，是个那么糟糕透顶的人，却还是无法彻底放弃切割。看脸也好，看人也罢，既然有那么大的魅力连叶穿林都能收服，她自然也乐得做一个顺水人情，让各方都满意。  
再加上从资料上看，薛渺后续的资源还算不错，试问娱乐圈混的人哪个没有污点，观众的忘性又大，假以时日，未必不能从头再来过。  
毕竟人生在世，再多难以回首的往事，终会在时间的冲刷中被洗得一干二净，再不留下任何的痕迹。

夜深人静，南郊镇影视基地的篮球场内，裴云殊抱着球一瘸一拐地走过来，一眼就看到场地中间坐着的人，“喂，兄弟，不打球不要占位子，”他刚想出言提醒，借着月色却发现是同公司的年轻后辈后，态度立刻转了个弯，不无关切地问道，“渺渺，你怎么一个人坐在这儿？”  
话音刚落，就只见薛渺像受惊的小狗一般抬起了头，看到是他后才拍了拍胸口，“云殊哥，是你啊，吓我一跳。”  
“还说呢，大半夜的不睡觉不打球，一个人呆坐在这里干嘛！”裴云殊不满地说着，然后挣扎着坐到了薛渺的身旁。  
只听年轻人有理有据地反呛了他一句，“云殊哥你的腿不是受伤了还没好吗，公司可是三令五申严禁你打球的。”  
咳，裴云殊轻咳一声，装作满不在乎地答道，“没事，年底我的合约就到期了，以后郑老板可再也管不了我了。”

他本以为这句帅气的回答可以成功挽回身为前辈的尊严，谁知对方听到后只是淡淡哦了一声，就又低下了头。  
不对劲啊，他虽然和薛渺相处的时间不多，可记得对方并不是个闷葫芦，大半夜的一个人坐在篮球场上，是遇到了什么烦心的事么？  
是拍戏？还是哪个八百年前的女朋友又出来作妖了？哎所以说年纪轻轻的没事谈这么多恋爱干嘛，有喜欢的人就一直喜欢到底就好了，哪来这么多事。

“我是不是真的很糟糕，云殊哥？”薛渺抱紧膝盖，闷闷问道，“我今天去香港谈代言，碰到了以前认识的一个人，我叫了她的名字，可她却怎么都不肯承认自己认识我。”  
人性使然，每个人都会寻找无数理由，来安慰自己过往曾犯下的错误，这也是为什么即使在被舆论推到风口浪尖之时，他依然可以面不改色地对着记者递出的话筒侃侃而谈，说着一切都是最好的安排，无需回头，一切向前看就是。  
他确实那样做了，如今的失落，不过是那些自以为是的坦然在看到年少故人的那一刻，都通通被打回了原型而已，“不过她也很糟糕，五年前她不说一声就消失已经很过分了，更过分的是，我今天才知道，连她以前告诉我的名字都是假的。”

故人相见不相识，这都是什么电视剧里的桥段，听上去还有些似曾相识，裴云殊一本正经地推理起来，“她现在过得怎么样？会不会是人家好不容易洗白上岸，所以......“  
他略带怀疑地打量了后辈一眼，看得对方急忙辩解道，“你都想到哪里去了，越凝是很出色的摄影师，她很厉害的，不是你想的那些乱七八糟的职业。”  
喂大哥，也得你自己做过那些乱七八糟的事，才能让人家有想偏的余地啊，裴云殊虚晃一枪，转而猜道，“不辞而别，连名字都是假的，会不会是警方执行什么秘密任务的卧底？你不是广东人么，我记得你们那边走私交易什么的是不是挺猖狂的，所以她才不敢当面认你。”  
刚拍完警匪剧的裴云殊越说越起劲，大有自己当编剧泼墨挥毫的架势，“这个思路不错，下次你和你家孟夏说说，有没有兴趣拍个小短片啥的，我看比郑老板那些剧本靠谱多了。”  
“云殊哥！”薛渺轻斥一声，及时叫停了前辈越说越离谱的脑洞发挥，”我认真的！“

好了好了，再开玩笑下去这小子就要暴走了，裴云殊轻咳一声，语气顿时严肃起来，”我觉得你也别多想了，她不认你或许和你一点关系都没有，说不定人家有自己的苦衷呢，只不过不好直接对你说罢了。“  
”苦衷？“年轻人的眼睛一眨一眨，看得裴云殊心里着实没底，一时词穷，干脆上前搂过对方的肩膀，擅自转移了话题，”好了，别一个人坐着胡思乱想了，起来，哥带你吃夜宵去！“  
”不行，粉丝都说我胖了，每天都催我减肥呢！“薛渺想也不想就一口拒绝，而且那份代言合约如果还有希望的话，自己到时候也不能肿着张脸上镜吧。  
如果，还有希望，也不知道如今已经不再是摄影师的越凝，挑选模特的眼光是不是还会和当年一样的挑剔？  
”走吧走吧，咱哥俩难道还靠颜值吃饭？大不了吃完我带你一起去健身。”裴云殊不耐烦地捶了锤薛渺的肩膀，“我和你说，最近镇口新开了家火锅店可好吃了，吃完回来路上再去买杯你最爱喝的奶茶......“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同公司师兄的原型是张哲瀚  
> 宫斗剧指的是“延禧攻略”


	4. 陈年旧疾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为一组照片引发的”惨案“~~

“a broad base left lateral protrusion at L4/5, traversing nerve......”养和医院影像科的诊室里，徐岩盯着一张新鲜出炉的MR矢状位片许久，仿佛可以琢磨出无限趣味，“可以啊，都这样了还能坚持保守治疗，Dr. Wong也不怕砸了自己的招牌？”  
虽说情况还不算糟糕透顶，可放在其他病人身上只怕早被主诊医生建议动了十回八回的手术，邵怡冰居然在这么多年里都能做到全身而退，连见多识广的徐岩都不得不说一声佩服，“怎么样，等会儿还约了理疗师？”

虽然从对方的表情里读出了满满的嫌弃，但邵怡冰明白这是医生对病患的关心，并不以为怪，“我知道，陈年旧疾，治标不治本，但至少我每次来都记得换一双平底鞋啊，Dr. Wong也挑不出我的毛病。”  
相识多年至今，他们始终以医生和病患的身份面对彼此，难得有如此轻松相谈的时刻，在面前病人无底线的示弱下，徐医生的脸色稍微和缓了些，手指如飞地打着诊断报告，并轻声低语道，”最近她的情况还可以，护士说有时候开心起来还会要求点速食外卖，炸鸡可乐之类的。“  
”炸鸡可乐？“女子闻言颇为一惊，”她的胆囊可以消化那么油腻刺激的食物吗？“  
”不然呢？有食欲总是一件好事。“白袍医生头也不抬，因而错过了对方眼底掠过的黯然，“对了，她最近换了一间新的病房，room view更好，等你做完理疗，探视的时间应该也还没结束，要不要去看看她？”  
“不用，”和之前的无数次一样，他的好心提议毫无意外地再次被对方婉拒，”麻烦你多费心了。“

对方语气里的情绪波动一闪而过，别人或许不会在意，可徐岩还是从邵怡冰的话里听出些不同寻常的意味，他顺势停下了敲击键盘的手指，”都那么久了，情况也不会变得更坏，有这个时间和精力担心，不如多关心一下你自己的身体，“都说医者仁心，即使自己的病人多年来始终将他的忠告置若罔闻，徐岩也还是继续年复一年日复一日的苦苦相劝，“现在医学发达，用微创手术不出三天就可以出院了，你就算再忙，也不会连这点时间都留不出来吧？“  
徐医生没想到自己的这张嘴犹如被黄大仙开过光，话音刚落，邵怡冰的手机就应声响起。嗨，还真是日理万机啊，徐岩无言以对，干脆挥手示意，大方放行。

邵怡冰快步走出检查室，经过一条长长的走廊，最后在一台自动贩卖机前停下，她一手接起电话，一手刷卡买了一罐热可可，”Hello，祁老师？“  
”怡冰，“电话那头传来一个低沉温柔的嗓音，每次听到这个声音，邵怡冰都觉得无论身处何地，再焦躁的心情都会立刻安静下来，”我有一件事要向你道歉，希望还没有给你带来太大的麻烦。“  
北京MC杂志的主编办公室内，祁廉盯着电脑屏幕前一早收到的thank you email，心底隐隐充斥着某种不好的预感，”Artemesia的设计总监叶穿林，是我认识很多年的朋友，前段时间他委托我帮忙物色下一季男装代言的人选，为此我邀请他来我的办公室一起讨论过一次，然后一时不慎，被他看到了当年你拍的那组照片。“  
”照片？“邵怡冰心头一空，险些被易拉罐里冒出的热气烫到，她无意识地重复着祁廉的表述，”什么照片？“  
”你离开前拍的最后一组，照片里的模特是薛渺，“祁廉谨慎地措词，“我刚刚收到叶穿林的邮件，说感谢我的推荐，打算选用薛渺作为新一季的代言人。但问题是，薛渺从不在我给他的名单里。”

虽然祁廉说得断续又跳跃，但不妨碍邵怡冰不费吹灰之力厘清事件的前因后果。原来如此，怪不得，薛渺一个满打满算才出头半年不到的新人演员，黑历史不断，她就说叶穿林怎么会心血来潮想到找他接洽，原来还隔了这一层关系。她的心中有了考量，随即将关注的重点放到了别处，”可是为什么叶穿林会看到薛渺的照片？“  
与早已断了来往的旧人相比，她更在意自己现时的工作会不会受到干扰。  
”是我的错，对不起，怡冰，“辜负了学生对自己的一片信任，祁廉对此满怀愧疚，”抱歉，那组照片实在是拍得太精彩了，怡冰，非常出色的作品，所以当年我在删掉源文件前忍不住偷印了一份copy，是我的疏失。“  
祁廉本抱有一丝的侥幸，所以才没有在第一时间通知邵怡冰，可他和叶穿林是多年故交，惺惺相惜，审美品位相近，他所惊艳的东西，落在对方的眼里也自然是有着同等的价值，”他还问了我摄影师的近况，我担心.......“  
”没事的祁老师，“事已至此，邵怡冰放弃了继续追问，改口安慰起对方，”你也不必自责，我和薛渺不过是普通的合作关系，这么多年没见了，他记不记得我这个人还有的一说呢。“

怎么会不记得呢？在邵怡冰看不到的地方，祁廉对着玻璃幕墙中的人影露出一丝苦笑，如果他曾经在一个人的镜头下那样绽放过自我，此生此世，恐怕是很难忘记为自己掌镜之人的名字的。  
祁廉知道事情一定不像学生说得那么轻松，可既然对方不想多提，他便也见好就收，只努力尽到自己示警的责任，”那就好，对了，今年你圣诞节前后有没有时间，要不要一起去欧洲玩？“  
祁廉调转话题，开始推销起自己策划多时的旅行计划，”我那时刚好在意大利有一个名表展的活动，结束后会先去布拉格，再去维也纳，最后留在伦敦跨年，你有没有兴趣加入？我正好缺一个会拍照的旅伴。“

能够和少女时代崇拜的男神老师一起结伴旅行，光想想就让人心动的邀约，可惜了，在这个当口表现出和祁廉关系亲密，实在是很难不让有心人联想太多。邵怡冰忍着心痛婉绝道，”当然很想去啊，不过我那时候应该刚从北欧出差回来，而且平安夜我已经约了我的助理Luna一起过，小姑娘最近刚失恋，心情不太好，我怕街上情侣太多会让她触景伤情，所以答应好会陪她一起过节。“  
她信口编想着拒绝的理由，然后听到电话那头传来的一声轻笑，“哦，我都差点忘了你每年冬天本来就是要飞一趟欧洲的，”祁廉心照不宣地接话道，“那等你什么时候有空回北京，我带你参观我现在工作的杂志社，正好最近有一个不错的画展，我认识策展人，到时候介绍你们认识。“  
“当然好。”这一次她没有再拒绝老师的邀约，轻笑着对了电话那头一口应下。

结束这通短暂的电话后，预约的时间也到了，邵怡冰搭电梯下楼接受每月例行的物理治疗。早年拼命工作的后遗症让她的健康状况每况愈下，初时的小病小痛，在经年累月的放任不顾后，竟也演变成了缠身难去的陈年痼疾。  
今天理疗的过程一如既往的难熬，可邵怡冰神思飞远，一时竟也不感觉到疼痛。  
祁廉的这通来电倒是彻底解释了那天在Artemesia的摄影棚里叶穿林为何会出人意料地关掉全场灯光，只留下手中的一束光线在薛渺的脸上来回推移，原来一切都不过是为了模拟重现当年那组照片上的光影效果。直到此刻才终于将一切线索脉络梳理完毕的邵怡冰，心中最大的震动却不在于此。  
”怡冰，非常出色的作品。“  
她和祁廉认识了快小半辈子，这还是第一次听老师如此盛赞自己，却偏偏是在一切已是覆水难收的时刻，让她真不知道该为自己感到快慰，还是难过。

忙碌庸常了一天，转眼到了最开心的下班时间，徐岩长吁一口气，起身收拾东西，对于晚餐的着落却没有半点想法。自从好友姜还远离港进修后，他的夜生活一下子变得单调无比，只偶尔下班后会和同医院的妇产科医生蔚川约着喝酒放风，不过最近也很难再见到这位酒友的身影。  
一个个的，都是为爱远走天涯啊，让孤家寡人三十多年的徐岩一想起来就颇感唏嘘，越发没什么食欲，正准备去医院的cafeteria打包一些餐点回家凑合时，刚一走出检查室的大门，却看到等候区的沙发上坐着的熟悉身影。  
“怡冰，你还没回去？”他着实愣了一下，“找我还有什么事吗？”  
女子回眸笑着点头，下一句话却超出徐岩的想象，“等一下有时间么，请你吃晚餐。”  
他没听错吧，港媒狗仔的八卦小报里永远和城中名流阔少贵公子们共同出境的邵小姐，现在居然要把宝贵的Friday night out的档期留给他？徐岩顿时感到受宠若惊，毫不犹豫地一口答应下来，“好啊好啊，邵小姐有请，在下自然却之不恭。”

正当徐岩一路上都在遐想着待会儿邵小姐会请他去城中的哪一间高级餐厅大快朵颐时，回过神来却发现不知不觉竟然已经被对方带到了通关口岸，他感到不对，急急拉住女子的手臂，“你要带我通关，去哪儿？”  
“深圳啊，”邵怡冰以一种少见多怪的眼神盯着他，“放心，一来一回很快的，保证让你明天按时去医院上班。”  
喂喂喂，这不是重点好嘛！吃顿晚饭而已，用得着跑那么远么？徐岩不敢苟同地撇撇嘴，但心里还是抱着期待，为了自己的口福着想，他努力按捺住自己的腹诽，忙不迭地跟上了对方的脚步。


	5. 且听风吟

周末到来前的晚间，通关口岸排成一条长龙，等到两人抵达深圳的时候，夜幕的余晖已经彻底落下。  
街道两旁路灯依次亮起，白石洲的夜宵摊口前人流往来如织，摊贩的叫卖声随处可闻，下班后还衣冠楚楚地提着公文包的徐岩置身其中，不免感到有些局促，坐立不安，施展不开手脚，“不是吧邵小姐，我们认识那么多年，你第一次请我吃饭，就请我吃这个？”  
他指着摆在面前的一盘鸭肉饭露出难以置信的目光，谁料话刚出口就被听到他这句牢骚的摊主老板狠狠瞪了一眼。  
这一眼的威力极强，立刻让他把接下去的话咽了回去，老老实实地低头动筷开吃。好在鸭肉入口即化，油饭颗颗饱满，青菜爽口甘甜，还真的是挺好吃的，味道不比城中那些大排长队的老字号差。但是即使如此，邵怡冰大老远地特意带人过关来深圳，最后只请他吃这个也太草率了吧，“一份只要十二块哎，邵小姐你请客也太没诚意了，对了，一份只卖十二块，好歹也在深圳，老板不会亏本么？”

作为高智商人群代表的徐医生，关注点永远清奇，上一秒还在言辞铮铮地质问友人小气，下一秒就下意识地开始估算起成本，对此，邵怡冰大方为他解惑道，“这里虽然位于中心地域，不过周边的环境你也看到了，白石洲一带住的都是外地来深圳打工的年轻人，客流量大，房租低，卖这个价钱也不稀奇，当然，亏本是肯定的，”  
她粲然一笑，指了指不远处忙着切菜的老板，以及对方身上的那件衣服。前胸上硕大的logo非常吸引人眼球，“不过老板有十栋楼等着收租，每天开宝马去市场买菜，再亏也亏得起啦。”

“十栋楼？”徐岩睁大眼睛，停住了手中的筷子，“are you sure？”他连连摇头，“邵怡冰，你不会又在开玩笑骗我吧？”  
邵小姐前科累累，她的玩笑话他实在是不敢深信，对此被质疑的人也是无奈，“不信，你问老板。”  
话音刚落，邵怡冰高喊一声结账，边掏钱边和老板搭讪起来，“老板，今年你收租的那十栋楼的房租涨了吗？”  
“就涨了一点点啦，”鸭饭摊老板操着一口带着浓重粤语口音的普通话和打扮时髦漂亮的食客攀谈起来，“不过也没多少，政府不知道什么时候要改造这里，早晚都要拆迁去别的地方的啦......”

酒足饭饱后，邵怡冰没有急着回去，相反颇有兴致地带着徐岩沿街闲逛，美其名曰消食。  
也许是白天刚下过一场雨的缘故，马路上泥泞不堪，徐岩一边如履薄冰地小心避开摩肩接踵的人群，一边还要注意着不让泥水溅到自己新定做的衬衣上，但即使如此，他的大半心神还是被女伴的一举一动所吸引，不一会儿的工夫，邵怡冰已经和好几个摊贩讲了价，还给他俩一人买了一杯奶茶。

不知走了多久，等到终于走得累了，两人在一个十字路口停下，并肩斜靠在路边的不锈钢栏杆上休息。视野前方是一片开阔的空地广场，地面还湿着，没有组队跳广场舞的大爷大妈，只有三三两两的滑板少年，你来我往玩得不亦乐乎，传来滑板滚轮摩擦地面的刺耳响声。  
一口滚烫甘甜的奶茶下肚，晚风拂面，即使是深秋时节，徐岩也不觉得萧瑟，“你以前常来么，看上去对这一带很熟啊？”  
嗯，奶茶不错，比他在医院cafeteria里喝到的要好。  
此时的邵怡冰也已经解开了风衣的扣子，松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，姿态慵懒闲适，与她平日里职业干练的形象判若两人，“嗯，自从年纪变大代谢下降之后，我已经好久没喝过奶茶了，没想到几年没来，这家店的味道倒没怎么变。”  
比起徐岩对于城中村恶劣环境的牢骚满肚，故地重游的她却觉得很开心，不仅喝到了心心念念许久的奶茶，还得以不顾形象地瘫靠在路边，不用担心随时会被狗仔照去丑态。

这通毫无来由的感慨没有起到别的作用，只是让比她还要大上好几岁的徐岩觉得膝盖一痛，不服气地立马回击道，“你别的机能也不老，倒是那腰椎肩颈，再不好好保养就和老年人没差了，哎就你这样还想高嫁，也不怕那些夫人太太们拿着你的体检报告，以此为借口拒绝你入门？”  
“所以，才要从城中那么多二世祖三世祖里，挑一个能自己作主的人啊，”对于友人的提点，女子幽幽说着，“我看Terrence他，不就很好嘛。”  
是，那一位倒是能对自己的婚事做主了，可那是以他本人的声名狼藉作为代价换来的好嘛！人尽皆知的网红收割机，八卦绯闻乱成一团，天天都能上小报头条，这样的金龟婿人选也能算好吗？”你是真的觉得合适？抛开唐家那摊子乱事不说，唐念琛本人......“

徐岩欲言又止，邵怡冰却全然明了友人心里的顾虑，淡淡笑道，”他有什么问题么？未婚妻殉情自杀十年，初恋和别人感情稳定，同母妹妹也已有归宿，再无太多牵挂，他本人在事业上有能力有前途，这样的结婚对象，如果不是名声差一点，估计也轮不到我来挑吧。“  
对于联姻这桩必行之事她从来都不是一时的冲动，在这些年的耐心蛰伏中早已一一调查清楚，盘点城中数得上的适龄笋盘，抛开那些一事无成还要仰仗家族信托基金过日子的废柴，剩下的人里无不心有所属磐石不移。两厢衬托下，唐念琛的花心风流不定性，倒成了他身上最大的优点。  
对于其中的诸般考量，对方虽从不曾明言，但徐岩也能隐约猜到，但即使已经了然其中的打算如何，他也还是忍不住劝说道，”其实我不说你心里应该也清楚，眼下已是最好的状况，这些年你已经尽力了，仁至义尽，现在抽身还不算太迟。“  
他用力吸了一口奶茶，邵怡冰为他点的奶霜珍珠三分甜，此时正好用来和缓口中的涩意，”在我看来不管是唐念琛还是别人，都不是最好的选择。怡冰，人生苦短，你也还年轻，好好选一个自己喜欢、也喜欢你的人，一起过自由自在开开心心的日子，不好吗？“

喜欢的人，喜欢的生活，邵怡冰在心底无声重复着，只觉得好友此刻口中为她尽情描绘的一切，都恍如隔世般遥远，”徐岩，你现在是在劝我？“  
雨后的夜空，月色皎洁，照着广场上的滑板少年个个身形矫健，疾行如风，时不时还发出高声笑语，被这样的青春热情感染，徐岩心有戚戚，”没错，我在劝你，及时收手，不要越陷越深，到最后无法回头。“  
他抬手径直指向人群中间某道看上去最潇洒帅气的背影，”如果你能好好去爱一个人，哪怕他一无所有只会玩滑板，可是只要你爱他，难道还不够吗？“

看不出来，徐医生行医时一丝不苟，却还暗中怀揣少女的心思，邵怡冰当即哑口，一时竟不知该如何漂亮地回答。  
一无所有，只会玩滑板的少年，她不是没有遇到过，技艺高超到可以从长阶扶手上一路而下，在半空中连续旋转360度，看的人心惊肉跳，平稳落地后还不忘摆个臭屁的pose，单脚将滑板踩起，洋洋得意地站在那边耍帅。  
曾经很多次，当她望着少年的背影从自己的面前飞驰而过时，都觉得仿佛看到了一柄出鞘之剑，锋刃初开，锐利难当，一去就不再回头，唯有遥遥目送。  
江山易改，人心易变，可惜符合徐岩所说条件的那个人，如今的名声和唐大少相比，也委实好不到哪里去，邵怡冰缓缓摇头，“不会有这个可能的，徐岩，这辈子我只会陪伴在一个人的身边。“

除此之外，邵怡冰再想象不出自己还会为谁长久地停留。虽然曾几何时，她也曾在一个合适的时间，遇见过一个合适的人，相处的光阴如斯短暂，她却幸运地得到了对方的求爱，并心甘情愿地应下了共度余生的请求。  
金风玉露一相逢，如今回想起来，依然会生出一切都是上天最好安排的美好错觉。本该如此的，如果她只以“邵怡冰”的名字活在这个世间。  
可惜多年以后，她也只在每年冬天去北欧例行公事地探望连三小姐时，才会在芬兰漫天的星空和极光下，偶尔想起曾亲手向她递出戒指的那个人。  
曾经的真心在山城晚秋的风中支离破碎，最后化成嘉陵江边的一朵莲花。

等到他们把手里的一杯奶茶喝完的时候，广场上的滑板少年们已经各回各家，周遭一下子变得安静空旷下来，正当徐岩以为今天的夜游奇遇也到此收场时，却见好友指着广场尽头的大榕树兴致勃勃地提议道，“想不想去我以前住过的地方看看，就在这附近。”女子停顿了一下，“没想到现在还没被拆掉。”  
徐岩已经数不上来这是今晚他听到的第几个强烈冲击，顺着手指的方向放眼远眺，只能看见榕树掩映下的一排外墙老旧的房屋，在夜色下显得阴森恐怖，“不是，你怎么还在这里住过？”  
“就是那一年啊，我平时住在深圳接活，周末才回香港，有时候过关排队久了，都差点赶不上病房的探视时间，让你帮忙通融，你都忘记了？”

邵怡冰笑嘻嘻地说着，徐岩刚嗯了半句，随即想到什么似地反驳道，“我没忘，你那时还托我找人帮你租房子嘛，不是，姜还远就给你找了这么个房子，他他他......”  
“没有，是我看中了这里，和姜医生没关系，”说话的一会儿工夫他们已经走到了楼下，楼道内的灯年久失修，怎么按都不亮，还是老样子啊，邵怡冰轻车熟路地拿出手机打开摄像灯，小心翼翼地照在脚边探路，“姜医生人很好的，他怕我一个女孩子被房东欺负，还假装是我的男朋友帮我签的合同。”  
她脚步轻缓，拾级而上，“结果到最后我走得匆忙，不仅违约，还什么都没搬走，倒像是我欺负了房东。”

昏暗逼仄的环境中，空气里飘荡着一股奇怪的味道，徐岩充分展现自己的绅士风度，接过了邵怡冰的手机，一马当先地走到前面开路，同时还要留意自己的衬衫不被墙上乱七八糟的涂鸦蹭到。但即使这样的一心二用，也阻止不了他嘴里的连连抱怨，“哎哎哎，你当年好好的住顶楼干嘛，累死了！”  
就在他努力谴责的时候，突然迎面照来一束亮光，徐岩下意识地抬头看去，只见前方有一袭白衣离他不过咫尺之遥，来人左手举着手电筒，肩膀上背着的，似乎是电工箱。  
没想到这破地方看上去没人管的样子，还有物业service？徐岩啧啧称奇，主动上前打了个招呼，“物业小哥你来得正好，这里好像每一层的楼道灯都坏了，晚上太暗了不好走，你要不要检修一下线路？”  
他碎碎念着，耳边却传来对方冷淡的回应，“这么晚你们没事站在我家门口干什么？”

说话的声音极轻，带着些许的恼怒，听得徐岩有种被人捉贼捉个正着的怪异感，急忙解释道，“你不要误会，我们只是路过上来看看，没别的意思。”  
说完他留意到门边上靠着一个滑板，不会这么巧吧，难道顶楼的屋主是今天在广场上玩了一晚上的那群滑板少年里的人？  
而且看脸看身材，啧啧，说不定还是他刚才随手所指的其中那一位，最潇洒最帅气的。

看脸看身材，等一下，徐岩突然觉得眼前的这张脸好看得有些过分，乍一瞧还有些似曾相识，“你，你是电视上的那个，叫什么来着？”  
太失礼了，要是叫不出名字会显得更加失礼，正当徐岩低头绞尽脑汁苦思冥想之前全城热播的那套清宫剧里的演员都叫什么名字时，全然不觉对方手上拿着的手电筒，不知何时起已悄悄移到了他的身后，  
光线不偏不倚，正好照在女子的脸上。  
“越凝！”，不等徐岩回想起来者何人，对方就抢先一步轻呼出声，“越凝，你果然就是越凝。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十栋楼收租的鸭饭摊老板取材于盗月社的一集美食节目。  
> 嘉陵江边的莲花是女主的一段前尘往事，会在本文的故事线结束后详细交代。


	6. 唯一的光

越凝？不等身后之人有所反应，徐岩先下意识地应上，“越凝，你在喊谁？”  
此时此刻，徐医生好像走错片场般，脸上写满了困惑 ，正想说什么时，却敏锐地察觉到一道向他背后盯去的复杂眼风。  
即使神经再大条的人，这个时候也能读出空气里透着的微妙，徐岩贴心地向左平移了一步，留出背空间，后知后觉地来回打量，”你们，认识？“  
好像还不止认识这么简单，那口气听上去像是来寻仇的。邵小姐当年可真没闲着啊，赚钱探病香港深圳两边跑也就算了，不知道从哪里惹了这么一个毛孩子。  
不，也不好叫人家毛孩子了，终于把名字和人脸对上号的徐医生默默自我纠正道，要不是顾及到当下的气氛尴尬，他还蛮想上前请求合照签名的。

真是人生何处不相逢，居然在这里也能遇上，薛渺的目光步步紧逼，盯得邵怡冰无处可逃，心血来潮旧地重返，却好巧不巧被抓个正着的她选择率先发难，”你家，这里什么时候变成了你家？“  
听到她反客为主的喊话，薛渺不仅没有被挑衅的生气，反而笑了一下，从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，”字面意思，这两年我打工赚到了钱，就把顶楼的房子买下来了，怎么，不行吗？“  
钥匙在他的手中炫耀般地晃悠着发出叮当响声，清脆好听，“还有，邵小姐现在是终于肯承认，你就是我曾经认识的摄影师越凝了吗？”

等一下等一下，你们叙旧之前要不要先考虑一下围观群众的心情，徐岩强行插话给自己寻找一波存在感，”所以怡冰，那一年你是在深圳当摄影师？“  
这下他倒是懂了，为什么年纪轻轻的人腰椎磨损会这么严重，感情是摄影师时期落下的职业病。  
”没错，我毕业回国那年，在深圳当了一年的摄影师，“事到如今，已经没有继续隐瞒不认的必要，当着好友的面，邵怡冰坦然承认道，”薛渺先生以前是我的模特。“  
”对，我以前是她的模特。“薛渺微微点头，确认了对方的说法。

原来如此，刚才看这两人剑拔弩张的对峙，他还以为有什么血海深仇呢，原来当年只是摄影师和模特的工作关系啊，徐岩由衷地松了口气，谁知一口气还没缓过来就听薛渺继续说道，”她是我的摄影师，也是我的初恋。“  
说话的同时，薛渺的目光始终流连在前方，失焦一般，依稀带着些许意味不明的情绪，他明明没有在看她，却依旧让邵怡冰感到有如芒刺在背。

咳咳，徐岩被薛渺的这句“初恋”狠狠倒呛了一下，本能地抬眼向好友求证，只换来女子无奈的笑容，”你是怀疑我的眼光，还是怀疑他的那张脸？”  
邵怡冰的话术深得祁主编的真传，一语双关，既瞬间撇清了自己和薛渺的男女关系，又顺便暗暗影射了薛渺那些流传甚广的黑料。  
六年前他们初初相识之时，少年每次来找她谈拍摄工作，都习惯带着滑板在广场上先转一圈，每一次给他递水的女生都长得不一样，还初恋，不要说他们的关系只是简单的工作伙伴，他说出这个词来是真觉得别人都是傻子么？  
邵怡冰懒得为年轻人的信口开河多做辩解，一心只想先把与此事无关的好友打发走，”已经很晚了，徐岩你明天还要上班，先回去吧。“  
”那你呢？“徐岩下意识多问了一句，随即立刻露出一脸我懂的表情，”哦哦哦，那你自己注意安全，我先走了，你们慢慢聊。“  
把手机还给她后徐医生就匆匆下楼，脚步飞快，连照明灯都不用。

看着徐岩跑得比兔子还快的身影，邵怡冰知道他肯定对自己和薛渺的关系误会了大半，她摇了摇头，正准备回头找人谈正事时，却还是被人抢了先，”他叫徐岩，不是姜还远，所以是你的新男友？不，不是，走得那么干脆，是你的新目标？“  
从香港回来后，薛渺登上当地论坛搜索邵怡冰的名字，出乎意料地搜到一长串关于她私生活的报导，不愧是站在风口浪尖上的社交名媛，一言一行都备受关注，稿件从数量篇幅和当红的女明星相比都不遑多让。  
除了出席城中各大时尚慈善活动的实时记录外，剩下的无不例外都是和各路名流阔少的花边八卦，图文并茂，笔触生动毒辣，写得活灵活现的。薛渺常年被自家粉丝调侃有108任前女友，可有合照作证的前后也不过三四任，和社交名媛邵小姐那一长串绯闻对象的豪华名单相比，连他都觉得自己之前被人说得冤枉。

”姜还远，你怎么知道这个名字？“邵怡冰的关注点和薛渺截然不同，”你看过我的租房合同？你到底在搞什么，薛渺，你要是想在深圳置业投资，哪里不能买，一定要买在这种地方，环境糟糕，房子又破，说出去不觉得好笑吗？“  
”好笑？“听到对方咄咄逼人的责问，薛渺轻哼一声，没有接话，而是关掉了手电筒，不借任何光源，越过她直接走到了门边。  
这道门很有些年头了，他抬手轻轻抚摸着防盗门上斑驳的铁锈和刻痕，记得以前每次开门时都会发出吱呀的怪响，吵到暗房里正专心致志处理胶卷原片的人。  
在记忆里就一直破旧不堪的物件，此刻摸起来只觉得比记忆中的手感还更加来得刺手，”我买来等着拆迁发财，不可以吗？“

江山易改，本性难移，不仅和当年一样举止轻佻，口无遮拦，连骨子里的执拗性格也是一点没变，看来娱乐圈的所谓毒打还是不够让人成长，邵怡冰沉声说道，”我不管你买来是出于什么原因，都尽快卖掉吧，如果你嫌麻烦，可以联络我的助理，按市价出手，亏损的部分由我来承担。”  
话音刚落，她就从手袋里找出自己助理的名片，不由分说地强行塞到对方的手上，“我最后再说一次，我已经退圈改行很久了，希望你以后不要再提越凝这个名字，否则......”  
“否则会怎么样？”薛渺挑眉反问，“我现在还是想不通，这件事对你来说很丢脸吗？”  
不管是曾经用过的名字，住过的房子，拍过的照片，还是和他在一起的那些回忆，她不仅自己弃之如敝屣，竟然还强迫别人也不能保留，“在你离开后，我和很多摄影师合作过，有名气的，没名气的，”薛渺蓦然回头直视着她，他的瞳色很浅，在黑暗中闪闪发着光，“可是在我心里，你一直都是最好的摄影师，越凝。”  
越凝，如果我是你，哪怕有一天退圈不干，也不会否认过去的那段经历和时光，不仅如此，我还会为曾经的自己感到骄傲和自豪。

薛渺说得慷慨激昂，语气认真，神色恳切，此情此景，让邵怡冰也不好意思再出言刻薄，“可是，别人不了解就算了，难道你还不知道吗？”她无声叹了口气，“当年我是个新人，没有名气，过得艰难，我的确有幸拍摄过一线杂志的封面，但我接的工作却不是每一件听上去都那么光鲜好听的，我之所以不愿意承认越凝这个名字，是因为过去的经历一旦被人翻出来，会让我在现在的圈子里无法立足。”  
从邵怡冰的回答中薛渺切实听出了几分沉痛，这让他原本冷峻的面色和缓了些，语调也不自觉地放得温柔，“那又如何呢，你有才华又有天分，大可以继续当摄影师，如果你愿意，我可以帮你介绍更好的工作，至于别的，”他深吸一口气，“如果你现在的一切努力只是为了找到条件好的男人结婚，也不是不可以，我可以帮你介绍。”

说到此处，他默默跺了跺脚，把头偏过去，不让对方看到自己此刻脸上的表情，“如果没有合适的，看在我们过去的交情上，大不了......”  
经年旧梦，当年来不及说出口的话，物是人非的时候再提起，总免不了让人心生迟疑。如果可以，他是不是可以.....  
薛渺只犹豫了一瞬，对方却已经猝然打断了他的深思，“渺渺，“猛地抬头，只看见女子望向他似笑非笑的眼神，仿佛将他的内心洞悉得一览无余，“你以为我真正想要的是什么？”

不等他回答，下一秒，她就毫无预兆地近身凑到跟前，伸手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，从眼眶一路抚摸到唇角，指尖沁着凉意，邵怡冰的手法轻柔细致，仿佛在鉴赏拍卖会上一樽上好的越窑青瓷，“渺渺，没想到一别多年，你还是一点都没变。”  
漆黑一片的楼道里，只有年轻人眼底的光芒明明灭灭。女子身上的香水味道很淡，却让他几乎无法呼吸。  
“一开始听到他们说，你被全网推送家暴的黑料还厚着脸皮没有退圈的时候，我心里其实是为你感到高兴的，心性坚韧，我以为你已经长大了，”就在薛渺暗自习惯了唇角上的柔软温度时，下一刻，对方却猝不及防地收回了抚弄的手，断然叹道，“是我错了，你和当年一样，还是那么天真。”  
虽然是误打误撞，可徐岩说的没错，薛渺他还是昔年那个没有长大的孩子，滑板少年，一无所有。

邵怡冰后退半步，重新调亮了手机摄像灯的亮度，将光直直照在脚边。下楼前，她对着怔怔站在原地的人，留下最后一句话，“房子的事情，你再好好考虑一下吧，我等你的回复。”  
“来都来了，不进去看看吗？”  
薛渺艰涩地开口，声音轻不可闻，而对方也对他的挽留置若罔闻，甚至没有回头。

即使才和昔年旧识针锋相对，唇枪舌战地对峙了一场，邵怡冰下楼的步伐依旧不疾不徐，稳稳当当。等她走到大门口的时候，发现好友竟然还没回去，正好整以暇地站在不远处的大榕树下等着她。  
“看不出来，徐医生今天这么讲义气，”她微笑着上前，“怎么，怕把我一个人留下会有危险？”  
徐岩双手一摊，没有接茬，”不好意思，相比于百毒不侵的邵小姐你，我还是比较担心薛渺。”他不无嗔怪地瞪了邵怡冰一眼，“你没把人家怎么样吧？”  
一米八五二十多岁的人了，她能把他怎么样，邵怡冰心里一阵无语，“好了已经很晚了，先出去找个地方打车回去。”

又岔开话题，徐岩不以为然地撇了撇嘴，正准备跟上对方的脚步时，眼角的余光却在某个方向停滞，他忙不迭地拉住好友的手臂，“快看，灯亮了！”  
夜色朦胧中，只见旧楼的楼道灯悉数亮起，有如神迹一般，一层一层，从下而上，不一会儿整幢楼都沐浴在温暖昏黄的光亮之中，徐岩神色激动地拉住邵怡冰的衣袖，“不会是薛渺修的吧？他真的会修？”  
应该是吧，除了玩滑板，检修楼道灯的电路也算是少年在她面前曾经显摆过的不多的技能之一了，她微微点头，下一秒就听到好友怯生生地问询，“你和薛渺之间，你确定，你真的只是他的摄影师？”  
而不是初恋？  
如果说薛渺口中有关初恋的说辞他之前只信了半分，但现在目睹眼前的这一幕，可信度在心思细腻的徐医生心里直接飙升到了八九成。  
谁说初恋只能是交往过的第一个女朋友啊，或许在对方的定义里，一生中爱上的第一个人，就是他的初恋呢？

“徐岩，以前怎么没看出来，你这么无聊？”对于友人的八卦心态，邵怡冰只是不动声色地挣开了好友激动挥舞的手，也不管对方如何反应，扭头就走，没有放任自己的视线在眼前的光亮中停留太久。  
曾几何时，少年修好的楼道灯为她照亮过回家的路，她一直记得，可是那又如何？没有什么会因为这一束光的出现而轻易改变。  
即使那曾经是她人生中唯一的光，即使她的人生或许最后也只剩下这点光亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高登女神邵小姐，拆迁大户薛先生~~


	7. 无形的墙

在外闲晃了一年后，唐念琛终于决定返港过圣诞假期。平安夜当天下午，他推掉了一圈来自各色女伴和狐朋狗友的邀约，独自开车去了旺角的一家户外射箭场寻人。  
时值冬日，港岛的气候温暖如旧，晴朗的阳光下微风习习，是很适合户外运动的好天气。草地上一个头戴棒球帽的黑衣女子举弓搭箭拉弦一气呵成，箭无虚发，无一不稳稳地正中靶心，看得唐念琛忍不住拍手叫好。  
他信步上前，盯着对面靶心上密密麻麻的红色箭头，真心实意地感慨道，”好厉害啊，我记得我以前在英国第一次玩的时候，连弓都拉不开。“

正全神贯注于手中弓箭的邵怡冰闻言乍然一惊，直到看清来人后才露出迟来的笑容，”只要掌握技巧姿势和正确用力就不会很难，不注意就很容易受伤。“她言笑晏晏，还随口开起了大少爷的玩笑，”不过依照Terrence你的能力，想来拉不开弓也是儿时的往事了吧。“  
接过工作人员递上的弓箭和手套，邵怡冰顺势向对方摆出邀请的手势，”有没有兴趣和我比试一场？“  
上一个得到她邀赛的友人是徐岩，射箭对腰腹核心的力量要求不低，在偶然听说自己的病人对这项运动情有独钟后，徐医生就强烈要求现场观摩以确认她的姿势正确，不会让病情继续恶化。  
最后在邵怡冰为他亲身演示了一次并连输给她三局后，选择了乖乖闭嘴。

邵怡冰翘首以待和对方的比试，一向好胜心重的唐念琛却意外挥手婉拒了她的邀约，”不了不了，我这技术，附近美女这么多，误伤了人家怎么办？“  
这样的理由，倒是很符合他怜香惜玉的一贯作风，虽然全城都沐浴在过节放假的欢乐气氛中，可今天来户外射箭场上小试身手的人确实也不少，邵怡冰环顾四周草坪上随处可见的靓丽风姿，欣然接受了对方的推脱，转而问道，”今天是平安夜，Terrence你总不会是特意来看我射箭的吧？“  
”都说邵小姐喜欢射箭，却不想玩得那么好，还真是特别的爱好。“唐大少语气玩味，对此她平淡接话道，“射箭不仅能锻炼身体，也能让人心情平静。”  
她喜欢的东西本就不多，能保留至今的更少，”我今天练习得差不多了，正好可以心平气和地谈谈我们的事，不知道Terrence你今天来找我，是不是也抱有同样的想法？“

对于自己的婚姻大事，唐念琛少时身不由己，掌握自主权后却鲜少再提。家族联姻的未婚妻为别的男人殉情自杀，在其后的漫长时光里，他不是找不到一个心甘情愿和他共度余生的人。有家族财富和个人能力加持，即使在上流社交圈的名声跌到谷底，也多的是趋之若鹜的年轻女孩想在他身边占有一席之地。  
乱花迷眼，可惜很少有人能真正从中脱颖而出，让他油然生出棋逢对手之感。  
在邵怡冰之前，上一个让他有心折腰恳谈的对象被喻为社交圈中的“孤岛”，当初正处于最自我厌弃的状态，可即使如此，不等他细说来意就被对方就断然回绝，不屑于把联姻当作解脱个人困局的救命稻草，甚至连商量的余地都不留。  
有这样的前车之鉴在先，即使新一任的联姻人选是时下最活跃的社交名媛，必不会和凌医生一般厌世孤独，可从对方的眼眸中，唐念琛却还是读出了似曾相识的倦怠。

无论是公开场合还是私下会面，唐念琛每一次见到邵怡冰的时候，都会让他联想起年少时读过的那些旧时代的小说。若仿照作家的笔法以物喻人，在和他关系亲密的女人里，他的前私人医生凌熙是冬日围炉时经久不化的冰，而他的妹妹则像一樽甜白釉的瓷瓶，温润光滑的表面布满了冰裂纹路，仿佛一碰即碎。  
至于邵怡冰，他更愿意把对方看作是一匹烟灰色的丝缎，低调华美，但光瞧颜色就注定不会是那些鲜嫩如花的女孩们爱穿的衣料。  
于他也是如此，此行原本是想当面回绝对方此前的提议，可是事到临了，唐念琛却罕有地对自己的决定感到迟疑，不得不说，邵小姐射箭的时候不仅风姿飒爽，连笑容看上去都比往日要来得真挚。

”我小时候爱看武侠小说，青春期为了追女生学着写英文诗，上大学后又研究过一段时间的哲学，可是到了现在这个年纪，你猜我最喜欢看什么？“  
”总不会是集团的财务报表？“  
面对女子的调侃，唐念琛没有笑，“一本好书，值得一读再读，可到了我这个年纪，已经不想投入时间和精力享受阅读的过程，所以现在我最爱看漫画，只欣赏情节与画风，而不去考究其中的深意。”  
他轻咳一声，“在我眼里，邵小姐是一本极为精彩的推理小说，可是书里的暗线太多，谜题太难，让读者打开扉页就望而生畏。所以我希望能在等到邵小姐向我揭晓谜题的答案之后，再考虑是否要继续我们的合作。“

如果她没有听错，他这是明晃晃地拒绝了她啊，对此邵怡冰心中微恼，但并未允许自己表露出太多的情绪波动。唐念琛既然想试探她的底牌，若是在此刻表现得太过激进，未谈就已先输了三分先机，”谜题的答案？我以为依照你与世光的关系，我在你面前根本就毫无秘密。”  
她若有所指地说着，随即话锋一转，“倒是Terrence你，从不循规蹈矩，做事常常让人百思不得其解。“  
”哦，“对方语出惊人，让唐念琛突然来了兴致，”比如说？“  
比如说？一时三刻还真的找不到好的例子，既可以让他们之间的谈话继续，又不会显得沉闷无聊，在脑海中搜索了一圈Luna常在她耳边念叨的城中八卦后，邵怡冰从中随机挑选了一个，”众所周知，Terrence你与男明星谭千越的关系很好，年初他与凌熙的绯闻轰动全城，外界传言，当时你不仅没有顺手推舟帮忙成全好兄弟的一片真心，反而还极力阻止了谭千越对凌熙展开进一步的追求。“

”他们说的没错，我确实很反对他们在一起。“那件事虽然过去没几个月，可在唐念琛的记忆里却比陈年往事更加遥远，他神色淡淡，”这么做有什么问题吗？“  
当然有问题了，邵怡冰露出促狭笑意，“凌熙虽然不爱社交，性格孤僻，可是除此之外并没有什么值得诟病的地方，谭千越喜欢她，是人之常情，作为一个和两位当事人的关系都不错的好朋友，你不选择成人之美也就罢了，为什么还要极力阻止他们交往？”  
“当时外界不是都猜测，是因为我对凌熙存有私心，所以才从中作梗？”  
“Terrence你这么做或许是出于私心，但我更倾向于是你对谭千越的私心。”邵小姐再度伸出右手，摆出一个邀请的姿势，“介意为我揭晓答案吗？”

三言两语，就这样轻轻松松将自己刚才说过的话又原封不动地还了回来，唐念琛对此颇有些无奈，“凌熙早已心有所属，又何必让他白白凑上去做无用功？”  
“心有所属，”女子默念着这四个字，并不满意唐大少给她的理由，“可是爱情大多都是追逐的游戏，你连机会都不给，又怎么知道当事人不是乐在其中，心甘情愿去撞南墙？”  
“南墙，呵，如果说横在他面前的南墙不止一面呢？”男子冷笑道，“听说邵小姐你是养和的常客，想来应该也听说了，妇产科的凌医生现在的男友是谁。”  
“蔚医生对凌医生感情深厚，养和上下无人不知。“  
换一个养和的病人或许不会操心医生的感情问题，可好巧不巧蔚川是徐岩的饭搭子，在他离职追随凌熙远走温哥华之后，徐岩可没少在邵怡冰的面前抱怨同事的不讲义气。  
心中有南墙高立是真，可若早和青梅竹马的伙伴两情相悦，又何必独身蹉跎那么多年的青春，”Terrence你的意思是，凌熙心有所属却求而不得的那个人，并不是蔚川？“

闻弦歌而知雅意，和聪明人讲话真是毫不费劲，“那并不重要，重要的是，她既然最后选择和蔚川在一起，那只能证明从始至终，蔚川在她心里有着同样重要的位置。“  
只不过，对于这段感情当事者从不承认，也不轻易显露，所以才不为人所知。唐念琛的眼底不觉深暗，“如果如邵小姐所言，爱情大多都是追逐的游戏，那么凌熙的这场游戏就是要找到隐藏的副本才能彻底通关，对于毫无头绪的新手玩家而言，难度会不会太高了？”  
“可是爱情的美妙和乐趣，不都在于此么？”邵怡冰不以为然道，“人心本就是最复杂的东西，谭千越如果真的喜欢凌熙，一定不会吝啬付出时间和精力，去探索所爱之人内心深处的每个角落。”  
“是，他不仅愿意，或许还求之不得，”提起死党在某些方面令人费解的固执和孩子气，唐念琛忍不住抬手扶额，无话可说，算了，反正他认识的傻子也不止谭千越一个，”可是，作为他最好的朋友，我不忍心见他如此。”

既不忍心眼睁睁地看着死党深陷爱而不得的泥沼，也不忍心让对方四处碰壁撞得头破血流，偏偏撞的还是一道看不见的墙，“一段关系里两个人如果不能坦诚相待，再深厚的感情，最后也免不了被消耗殆尽的风险。”  
不知是亲身经历还是亲眼所见，这一番话唐念琛说得格外的走心，临了还不忘补充一句，“我和邵小姐之间，也是同样的道理。”  
没想到话题绕了一大圈，兜兜转转居然又绕回到了自己身上，“I thought it doesn't apply to our case.”  
因爱故生忧，如果无爱，又怎么会有害怕情爱会消耗殆尽的一天？她本以为，这是她和对方从一开始就该有的共同默契。

“可即使如此，我也希望能和邵小姐之间做到坦诚相待。”  
即使只把婚姻当作一桩交易来谈，无心干涉彼此的前尘往事，他也需要清楚对方想要从他身上获得的东西，以及确认自己可以得到的回报。  
交心至此，唐念琛一改平日里的懒散随意，神色认真并态度强硬，“我说过的，在邵小姐心里的秘密彻底向我水落石出之前，我们之间的一切谈判，都没有继续进行下去的必要。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐大少的原型参考了sicong和大刘长子，以他的私人医生为中心有单独的故事线，本文只是当作背景板提及。


	8. 不速之客

话已至此，多少多错，虽说离彻底谈崩还为时尚早，可今天显然已没有继续下去的必要。终身大事的谈判虽然戛然而止，但经过一番闲聊两人倒是熟络了一些，尽扫多时不见的疏离。  
好似心有灵犀，他们不约而同地齐齐远眺晴空云影，再而扭头相视一笑。

久久无言中，唐念琛注意到邵怡冰额前散落下一缕头发，上前一步想要为她整理。大庭广众下，两人的距离一下子挨得极近，落在外人眼里呈现出暧昧的姿态。  
不等邵怡冰如何反应，唐念琛眼角的余光就牢牢盯住了某个方向，说时迟那时快，他突然伸手指向五米外的一个人影，厉声指挥一旁的工作人员行动，”有狗仔偷拍，替我抓住她！"

不一会儿，一个年轻靓丽打扮入时的女孩就已经被押到他们面前，胸前挂着的相机也被强行取下，毫不意外地做出努力挣扎的姿态，“放开我，我不是记者，快放开我！”  
“呵，还说不是？”唐念琛冷哼一声，接过了相机在手中翻看，“你是哪家媒体，拍了多少了？”  
“不，我真的不是记者，我是来香港旅游的，你们真的认错人了！”  
对方竭力辩解，口中换成一口流利国语，管理的经理闻讯也快速赶来，场面一度变得喧闹不已，搞出这么大的动静，草坪上有越来越多双眼睛向他们投来好奇的观望。  
全城皆知，唐大少最讨厌娱记狗仔，一旦被他抓到就难以善了，不过这个女记者看起来还挺漂亮的，不知道大少爷会不会对美女怜香惜玉几分。

全场竖起耳朵，邵怡冰却及时发声制止了男伴进一步的责难，“算了，她不是狗仔，应该只是看见了顺手拍的，不要为难人家了。”  
谁让唐大少平日里作风高调，一举一动备受关注，将心比心，如果被她撞见他与女伴有亲密举动，说不准也会好奇心突发，顺手拍张照片po上网留念。  
对于她的求情，唐念琛半信半疑，“不是记者，你确定？”

邵怡冰笑而不语，从对方手上径自拿走了相机，“她手上这台是contax G2，中画幅胶片机，易于携带成像速度也快，适合外出游玩的时候用，但不会有哪一个记者会拿来偷拍花边八卦，”她微微瞥了一眼相机内盒，“用的还是电影卷，拍草地的效果应该比拍人像要好。”  
“看不出来，邵小姐不仅喜欢射箭，对摄影也有研究，”唐念琛随手一挥，女孩终于被放开重获自由。

“相机可以还给你，不过唐先生不喜欢被人偷拍，更不想被po到网上去，所以，胶卷要留下来。”邵怡冰自知失言，并不打算去理会唐念琛话里的意有所指，而是将注意力对准了偷拍者。她正欲上手取出胶卷，却听到女孩急切的请求，“不要，我只拍了一张，前面都是我这两天在香港玩的照片，能不能不要都拿走？”  
唉，胶片机最麻烦的地方就在这里，但这在无形中也验证了邵怡冰的判断，她扭头向唐念琛看去，决定把麻烦丢还给对方，”我无所谓，Terrence你觉得呢？“  
”你真的无所谓？“唐念琛深深地朝她看了一眼，露出玩味笑容，”ok，我没意见。“

在得到唐大少的首肯后，邵怡冰把相机物归原主，并不忘叮嘱，”胶卷可以留下，不过照片一旦泄露出去，事情就不会像今天这么容易解决了，这是我和唐先生的建议，请小姐你务必放在心上。“  
她的态度诚恳，笑容亲切，措辞也温和，可吐露的词句依然与最严厉的恐吓威胁无异，听得女孩神色一凛，”等我把其他的照片冲洗完后，可以将那张照片的底片还给二位的，不知......“  
”你要我们的联络方式？“不等女孩支吾完，唐念琛抢先一步问道，语气变得温柔不少，”没问题，是要我的，还是要邵小姐的？“

此言一出，邵怡冰留意到四周原本看热闹的围观群众们纷纷在此时露出了会心的微笑。原来如此，这是当下求搭讪的最新套路么，真是她孤陋寡闻了。  
她心中暗笑，唐大少所经之处招蜂引蝶，或许是应该借谈判暂时搁置的机会，再慎重考虑两人的未来。  
邵怡冰选择冷眼旁观唐大少的新桃花，可不料桃花本人却试探性地走近了一步，”到时候，我可以，联络小姐你吗？”

最后以把助理Luna的名片留给女孩作为小插曲的简单收场，目送着窈窕的身影翩然远去，唐念琛在旁闲闲开口，”她很漂亮。”  
“嗯，还是有辨识度的美。”邵怡冰颔首称道，“身材也很纤细，她如果去做平面模特，应该会很上镜。”  
听到美女对另一位美女的由衷赞美，唐大少会心一笑，“所以你确定，就这么把人轻易放走了？“

这句话听上去很有歧义，邵怡冰不禁斜斜瞥了对方一眼，”怎么，你难道还是觉得她是狗仔？“  
唐大少对这个职业怀有偏见她并不意外，毕竟他的继母，城中新晋女首富舒语就是狗仔娱记出身，只是没想到对方的心结已经严重到了这个地步，随便抓一个人都觉得相似。  
”我当然相信你的判断，你也不妨听听我的意见，“唐念琛没有在意对自己的质疑，”那个女孩即使不是狗仔，也一定是为邵小姐你而来。“  
”为我而来？“那一刻她疑心自己的耳朵是不是出了毛病，不解其意，”我？“

有些推论的依据虽然很有道理，但免不了让人觉得自恋，唐大少就算再放荡不羁，在一个有可能成为自己未来伴侣的人的面前，还是觉得接下来的话有些难以启齿，”我刚刚走进来的时候，所有人都第一时间扭头看我，只有她的注意力，一直focus在你身上。“  
”或许是在看我射箭？“  
唐念琛连连摇头，”我们刚才站在这里聊了多久，她也一动不动地看你看了多久。“  
一个美女目不转睛地盯着另一个美女，唐念琛一边要控制住自己不要脑洞大开，一边还要费劲心思与邵怡冰周旋，实在是忍得很辛苦了。

”所以，刚刚你故意靠近我，只是为了试探她的恶作剧？无聊。“  
在了解完事情的来龙去脉后，她罕有地没给对方面子，发出一声不客气的嗤笑。  
不仅无聊，在明知那人来意不明的情况下不提前向她示警也就算了，还火上添油，诱导对方从自己手里拿走了联络方式，邵怡冰转头就向经理询问道，”那位客人叫什么名字？“  
事出蹊跷，又是素昧平生的陌生面孔，为求稳妥，她还是要提前做好准备。

圣诞佳节无端闹出一场风波，差点得罪了城中的两尊金贵大佛，经理也感到很忐忑，可即使如此，他还是拒绝了邵怡冰的打探，”抱歉邵小姐，我们不能随意透露客人的隐私。“  
正在两人相持不下的时候，远远传来一声清脆的高喊，”邵小姐！我把Momo带来啦！“  
平安夜，和全城红绿双色的装点遥相呼应的，就是自家助理和爱犬身上刺眼的衣服配色和麋鹿头箍。一人一狗，摇摇晃晃地朝他们跑来，所到之处的回头率堪比唐大少刚才的闪亮出场。  
差点忘了晚上说好要陪小姑娘过平安夜的，邵怡冰不再纠结和经理的口舌之争，转而向唐念琛请辞，“我晚上还有约，先走一步，Terrence你今天给我的建议，我会慎重考虑的。”

日近黄昏，踏着夕阳的余晖走出射箭场，邵怡冰从Luna的手中接过爱犬的缰绳，回头却看到助理一副欲言又止的表情，“邵小姐，我去宠物店接Momo之前接到了薛渺的电话。”  
哦？邵怡冰听助理继续汇报道，”他说深圳的那套房子，除了越凝，他谁也不卖。“  
越凝，又是越凝，邵怡冰怀疑再听到这个名字自己早晚有一天也会步上唐念琛的后尘。即使满怀腹诽，表面上她还是若无其事般答道，”我知道了。“

作为资深的追星少女，Luna自问不能像老板一样反应平淡，”邵小姐，好端端的你为什么要我替薛渺出手房子啊，他提到的越凝又是谁？你们认识吗？“  
听上去像是女生的名字，结合电话里薛渺不太好的口气，不会又是传说中那108任前女友里的其中一位吧？  
还有，邵小姐不是已经批准了Artemesia代言的合约了么，为什么还和薛渺有联络啊？  
最关键的是，Luna神情不免恍惚起来，喃喃自语道，”还有，刚刚我到的时候，迎面走过来的那个女生，好像是孟夏......“  
看到真人的那一刻，她简直以为是自己眼花了，回过神来后悄悄拿出手机在网上搜索了孟夏po在网上的最新行程和度假照片，才确定自己刚才没有认错人。

”孟夏？“这个陌生的名字成功让邵怡冰停下脚步，”孟夏是谁？“  
”薛渺的女友，不，前女友，唉无所谓了，“Luna一说就来了兴致，音调不自觉间高了起来，”他们是同一个公司的，合作了好几次，九月份被拍到同居的时候，薛渺来HK参加活动都被媒体问到了两人的绯闻了呢，不过后来就传他们分手了，也不知道是真的还是转地下了。“  
很好，她出差回来一个月的时间都没过完，不仅连续和两个明星打过照面，一前一后，还是男女朋友的关系。邵怡冰伸手按住小姑娘的手舞足蹈，“你这么激动干什么，你不是也说薛渺花心滥情，他有女朋友这件事情很奇怪吗？”  
“不一样的！”Luna慌忙摇手，随即脸色沉了下来，“唉，说起来当初薛渺被爆料出家暴丑闻的起因，就是因为前女友不满孟夏在网上暗搓搓地秀恩爱啊，那时候薛渺还不红呢，谁知道后来......”

“整件事因谁而起并不重要，”车门解锁发出清脆的响声，邵怡冰先一步上前替助理拉开车门，“人活世上，为自己犯下的错误付出代价，难道不是天经地义的事吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前女友的原型是白鹿，继母的原型是甘比。


	9. 纯真年代

跨年晚会结束后，孟夏穿过后台拥挤的人群，最后在某个消防通道的楼梯间里找到了薛渺。  
分手不久的前男友还穿着上台表演时的那套红丝绒的西装，盘正条顺，一双大长腿随意晃荡，跨越几阶楼梯，显得无处安放。  
孟夏一蹦三跳着下楼，在他身边坐下，”大家都在找你，你怎么一个人坐在这儿？“她注意到对方手中的珍珠奶茶，马上换了个语重心长的口吻，“你的粉丝不都在劝你减肥么，你怎么还半夜喝奶茶，被我抓到了吧！”  
说话间，她无比自然地从对方手上接过了那杯已经喝了一半的饮料，亲自尝了一口后发出了难以置信的惊叹，“嗯，居然没有很甜唉，你不是一直都要把糖加满的么，怎么，被粉丝说怕了终于学会要克制？”

前女友突然推门进来的时候，薛渺正抬头望着对面墙上的一扇狭小的气窗出神，被孟夏打断思绪的他也没有生气，只是露出些许的无奈，从对方手上又把奶茶抢了回去，“大家找我有事吗？”  
“也没什么，约你一起去外滩续摊跨年看烟花呗，”孟夏顺着薛渺的视线望去，只能看到透过窗子的朦胧月色，“还有，刚才台上合影的时候我们不是故意赶你的，向你道歉！”  
薛渺身高腿长，站在前排挡住了后面女生们的比心合影，对此他本人除了懵圈了一阵外，并没有丝毫不快，听到孟夏的道歉他微微点头，“不用，我没有生你们气，”说完还不好意思地挠了挠头，“是我不好，挡住了你们的镜头。”

薛渺的反应在孟夏的预料之中，他们好歹交往了一年，分手也不过才两个月，他会不会因为这件小事生气，没有人比她更清楚，找人也好，道歉也罢，通通不过是借口说辞而已，她下意识地握紧了左手掌心的胶卷，正想开口时却发现不知何时，对方已经放下了手上的那杯宝贝奶茶，目光反复流连后，竟又回到自己的身上。  
和薛渺一样，孟夏来得匆忙，同样也来不及换下身上的舞台装。黑色的铆钉皮裙性感魅惑，可惜前男友此刻看着她的眼神却比窗外的月光更加清明，再没有任何越界的旖旎，“你今天在台上跳舞的样子，很漂亮。”薛渺蓦地开口，对她说出由衷地夸奖，言辞恳切，“祝贺你，今晚梦想成真。”

薛渺此言虽然显得突兀，但自问不算是什么没头没尾的话，也不是商业互吹。他们同期签约，当年一起进公司接受表演培训的时候，孟夏就是个很活泼的小女生，课余时间喜欢拉着新人们一起唱歌跳舞，他还记得她说过，以前想去韩国当练习生出道，甄选失败后才误打误撞去当了平面模特。今夜她在舞台上熠熠生光，也算是实现了自己最初的梦想。  
“是啊，没想到你还记得，”在短暂的诧异后，孟夏欣然接受了来自前男友的祝贺，“我从小爱看韩剧，十七岁的时候妈妈陪我去参加了海外练习生的选拔。”她侧歪着头，脸上浮现出追忆的怅然，虽然也没过去多久，可那些青春岁月回忆起来，仿佛已经遥远得如同上辈子的往事，“不过我也不亏了啊，我以前很喜欢夏翀，为他还改了自己的名字，结果去年机缘巧合和他女朋友一起拍戏，说起来，我的梦想早就实现了一大半。”

听到孟夏的自述，薛渺回之以淡淡的笑容，十七岁，也是十七岁啊。孟夏十七岁的时候在追逐自己的梦想，自己十七岁的时候又在做什么，滑板篮球逃课打架，日子好像也过得挺精彩的。不等对方接着往下说，他自己扑哧一声先笑了出来，看得女孩一脸莫名，忍不住抬手拍了他一下，“你笑什么，很好笑嘛？”  
“不不不，我没有在笑你，”他摇头否认，“我是在笑我自己，我十七岁的时候，好像还没有那么了不起的梦想。”  
“真的没有吗？怎么可能，我记得你很早就出道当模特了啊，还有你不是一直很喜欢玩滑板么？”孟夏半信半疑地问道，而薛渺只是笑着继续摇头。即使在接受采访时对着镜头立下三十岁之前要拿影帝的惊天宏愿，他也没想过能和前辈莫之然一样，因为在街上玩滑板就被大导演一眼看中，自此影史留名。

至于当模特，“或许也不是没有吧，曾经有一个人，给了我一个梦想，”他悄然低头，十指收紧，在塑料杯身上留下明显的印记，“她给了我一个梦，然后，抛弃了我。”  
如果越凝在场，一定会坚决否认他的说法吧，他默默想着，按照她的性格，说不定觉得自己又在耍小孩子脾气，幼稚且无聊。  
薛渺的眼底弥漫上淡淡的雾气，将心绪流露得一览无遗，可是，无论她要如何否认，都无法抹去”抛弃“这个事实。

相比于上海外滩的人潮拥挤，在伦敦塔桥旁等待跨年烟花的场面也没好到哪里去，祁廉自问到了自己这个年纪居然还能有如此凑热闹的闲情逸致，某种意义上可以证明心态还依然年轻。  
伦敦是祁廉此次圣诞旅行的最后一站，今夜原本的计划是去找老友江绵，给对方一个surprise，可几天前在布拉格发生的小插曲却让他打消了这个念头，对方今晚应该有帅哥相陪，他就不上门叨扰，当一个八百瓦的电灯泡了。

祁廉从酒店出来，给自己买了一罐啤酒，然后漫步来到泰晤士河的南岸，坐在露天长椅上吹风，静静翻开一本书读了起来。这次他随身携带出门的是一本大学时代最喜欢的英文小说，the age of innocence，中文翻译过来的名字也很好听，纯真年代。  
他很喜欢这本小说，差不多每隔几年都会拿出来重新再看一遍，婚后遇到真爱的桥段虽然俗烂，但作家的处理颇为不俗，随着年岁渐长，每一次读都会有新的感触。  
当年他还曾把这本书作为课外阅读推荐给邵怡冰，却换来学生对他品味的不以为然，也不知道这么多年过去了，对方的看法有没有改变，下次在北京见面，他倒是可以亲自开口问问她。

跨年夜一个人独坐河边看书，原本是有一些寂寞的，不过这份寂寞没有持续太久，祁廉就接到了零点到来前的第一个问候电话，一通来自Artemesia设计总监叶穿林的视讯请求。  
“新年快乐！”叶总监的欢呼声比他背景里天空中的黄昏暮色要热情得多，“猜猜我在哪儿？”  
祁廉盯着镜头角落里露出的棕榈树，有一些不好的预感，“你不在国内？”  
“我在美国，”叶穿林大咧咧地将镜头转了个角度，向祁廉示意了街边的路牌，”刚刚参观了一所大学的图书馆，不知道你有没有去过，CV starr east asian library，结合了亚洲元素和新古典主义的严谨传统，从外观设计的角度来说简直让人叹为观止。“

叶大设计师对艺术设计再着迷似痴，也不会在跨年夜专程打一通电话来和他讨论专业话题，祁廉轻轻应和了一声，他知道好友一向开门见山，索性静静等待。果不其然，只听叶穿林娓娓道来，”你猜猜它的立面用黄铜打造了什么纹路，充分保障了馆内合理的自然光照？“  
晚风拂面，清冷的空气让祁廉的意识前所未有的清醒，他沉声问道，”不要兜圈子，你到底想说什么？“  
”建筑师采用了竹子和冰裂纹的中国元素，“叶穿林饶有兴致地欣赏着祁主编千年难遇的冷硬表情，”你知道吗，我现在开始好奇，祁主编你最爱的那一期封面在五年前选题的时候，除了纪央和你自己，还参考了多少人的意见？“

祁廉的恩师纪央是国内男装杂志的领军人物，无论是笔下文字还是为人处世都极有中国文人的风骨才情，叶穿林毫不奇怪纪央会以”君子如竹“作为某一期杂志的选题，之前他也一直以为祁廉是爱屋及乌，才对那期封面格外偏爱。  
”薛渺告诉我，当年越凝曾和他无意间提起过自己在美国的学校，开玩笑说她常去的图书馆，是竹子做的。“  
“越凝？”听到这个名字，祁廉微微皱眉，在心底暗自叹了口气。无论是过去还是现在，自己的这个学生什么都好，就是永远保留太多，遇到麻烦也从来不懂得向别人求救。他的神色和缓了一点，“你既然已经向薛渺确认了她的身份，又何必再来问我一遍。”

祁廉干脆利落的承认大大出乎叶穿林的预料，他本以为以时尚圈白月光的缄默守诺和惜字如金，他至少还要再与对方纠缠几个来回，“所以这五年来，你一直都和她有联络？”  
”我大学毕业前，曾经当过她的口语私教，简单来说，我认识邵怡冰，要远远早于认识摄影师越凝。“  
可即使两人相识多年，交情不同一般，当年他也还是在素材库的甄选里，才第一次看到她的摄影作品。

原来如此，从祁廉口中明晰了两人过往的叶穿林隔着手机屏幕，目光迥然地注视对方，”那你知不知道，五年前她为什么突然退圈改行，五年后见到薛渺，对自己的过去又为何抵死不认？”  
“我不知道，”祁廉的回答依旧来得很快，“但无论是作为老师还是朋友，我都尊重她的每一个选择。”  
“哦，是么？”叶穿林不慌不忙地说道，“我这次来加州，本来是慕名参观邵怡冰的母校，想进一步确认她的身份，不过到了这边倒是有一个意外的发现。”  
好友大卖关子，祁廉也只能配合，“so？”

在校史馆翻阅学生名册时，叶穿林偶然看到了一本杰出校友的捐赠名单，才发现有一个最基本的事实竟然被自己长久地忽略了。邵怡冰的母校人才济济，在海外也享有盛誉，连世光太子爷谢明晗和他的妻子都毕业于此。  
说起来，连家的前任家主，连晚朝的堂兄连彦君还是太子爷的大学同学，邵怡冰整日里在连家抬头不见低头见的人，或许也应该称呼对方一声学长。  
提到连彦君，早年最出名的事迹无非就是婚后出轨，无情抛弃了重病缠身的发妻，即使他们曾经青梅竹马，还是大学同学，据说前妻当年还是东亚文学系的系花。

”我想，邵怡冰真正不愿意承认的，或许不是自己曾经作为摄影师的过去，“对着手机的前置镜头，叶穿林老神在在地说出自己的推测。薛渺和邵怡冰的过去纠葛如何他无从得知，可无论是他还是薛渺，或许都被自我的感情干扰，而陷入了某个先入为主的误区，方才祁廉的坦然态度无疑验证了自己的猜测。  
”或许，她只是单纯不想再被人提起越凝这个名字。“  
更准确来说，只是一个姓氏，”越“。

叶穿林将手中的书翻到某一页，高高举起，将一行小字赫然对准手机的镜头，"Mrs. Constance YUET LIEN，连彦君的前妻越嘉恒，她的姓氏可一点都不常见，我很好奇，邵怡冰当年从百家姓里挑了这么一个生僻的姓氏当作化名，是不是真的只是单纯的巧合而已？"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连氏夫妻的原型参考了郭永淳&伍智恒，母校设定是UC Berkeley。


	10. 远走高飞

新年伊始，北京。  
餐厅在雨天燃起檀香，香味把水汽隔绝在门外，邵怡冰按约定的时间赶到的时候，发现祁廉已经到了，正坐在靠窗的位子上等她。  
他倚窗听雨的安静模样，让她恍然以为回到了少年之时。

“北京的空气真的是很不好，”邵怡冰摘下口罩，餐厅的侍应在身后及时接过了她的外套，“我还是更喜欢上海，记得有一次在下雨的晚上走在法租界的路上，空气里都弥漫着甜甜的西瓜味。”  
她与祁廉许久不见，这次又是接到对方的急电临时飞来北京见面，一路上她的心里都忐忑不已，却不成想最后还是会以一句笑语吐槽开启了两人之间的对话。

”北京就是这样，你也不是第一天知道。不过上海也有缺点，论宜居的程度我还是比较喜欢西班牙南部的Andalucía省。“身为前旅游杂志的创意总监，祈廉是不折不扣的旅行达人，一年中有一半时间在酒店睡觉，论起全球的各个城市没有人比他更加熟悉，”那里受阿拉伯、欧洲、北非等文化的影响，Granada、Cordoba、Cadiz，每个小城都各有特色，感觉我会在那儿退休。“  
一个风华正茂正处于事业高峰的精英人士突然谈起退休后隐居的地方，乍一听总免不了让人心生几分诧异，”退休？“邵怡冰语气上扬，”我还记得祁老师你说过，你入行的初心就是想要创办一本真正属于中国人的时尚杂志，壮志未酬，现在谈退休不免还为时过早吧。“  
“那就等把杂志办好再退休，”祁廉不假思索地接道，“当地人纯朴友善、饭也好吃，物价还低，到时候欢迎你来当我的邻居。”

”这样啊，“面对老师的邀请，邵怡冰只是轻笑着抬手拨弄桌布上的银质餐叉，不置可否，”那我还是比较想去巴黎，至少每天都可以看到新的展览。“  
当年她本来已经攒够了去巴黎继续攻读MBA的学费，如果没有突然回国，如今应该已经完成学业，在心仪的城市工作生活，或许还拥有了自己的摄影studio，也不需要将一切愿景都列入年老退休后的计划。  
”都可以，”邵怡冰抬头，不意发现老师此时竟用一种极为温柔的眼神看着她，“等到杂志走上正轨，我们就一起退休，到时候你想去哪里都可以。“

一起退休？如果她没有理解错，这已经是祁廉第三次邀请自己加入自己的团队，如果说第一次是年轻时畅想未来的无心戏语，第二次是职场上公事公办的赏识之邀，那么这一次，听起来更像是一个郑重的承诺，邵怡冰为此收起了脸上漫不经心的笑意，试探着问道，”祁老师，你这次突然要我一定来北京见你一面，到底出了什么事？“  
接到那通来电的时候，对方虽然什么都没多说，可他们相识多年，他却从未在她面前表露过如此急切严肃的语气。  
”上周叶穿林去了你在美国的母校，在校友捐赠手册上查到了一些名字，然后就来问我对你做的事到底知不知情。“祁廉无奈地摇了摇头，”可惜他问错了人，他不知道其实我对你这些年来的生活，了解的也不算太多。“  
”祁老师，我，“邵怡冰本能地挺直腰背，正想开口解释，却被对方挥手制止，”你不用向我解释，我也无意过问你的生活，我之所以请你来北京见我，是觉得有些话当面说会显得比较有诚意。“

话音刚落，他就从随身携带的名片夹中取出了一张，递到对方的手心，邵怡冰拿起一看，发现居然是祁廉自己的名片，”当初你没有收下，现在我重新印制了一批，换了个title，看上去好像更厉害一些。“  
他随口调侃着近年来职场生涯上的变迁，邵怡冰听了却笑不出来，老老实实地答道，“可是，我的身体状况，恐怕不能再胜任一名职业摄影师的工作强度。”  
徐岩曾经无数次警告过她，身体如同一台机器，磨损的程度永不可逆，即使她马上接受手术，也只能使这台机器可以正常运转，并不意味着她可以继续负荷原有的强度。  
往后余生中摄影于她，或许只能是一场昔时的旧欢如梦，可以回溯，却不可再得。

”我知道。“对于她的顾虑，祁廉一直明了于心，他尽力安抚着邵怡冰的犹疑，”我现在接手的这本杂志，之前因为广告业绩欠佳而被国内的私募基金收购了，我上任至今，还在寻找一个合适的负责人，如果你愿意，我随时欢迎你来当我的广告部主任。“  
这一次，邵怡冰终于听懂了老师的言外之意，也明白了对方执意要求自己来北京的动机所在，他给自己的与其说是一个承诺，不如说是一条退路，对此她自然没有不感激的理由，可即使如此，”我当然愿意，只是，我的事情，还没有做完。“  
”那就等你做完了再来，我提供的工作机会，长期有效。“祁廉微微一笑，也不多问，他低头瞥了一眼表盘上的指针。公事已经谈完，时间刚刚好，便示意服务员拿来了菜单，”本来说好你来北京，带你去认识一个不错的策展人的，看完画展，大家顺便还可以吃个饭，不过这次事出突然，对方又去了南极旅行还没回来，只能等下次了，今天就委屈你陪我一起吃员工餐吧。“

接下来在一顿饭的时间里，祁廉尽情发挥着杂志主编优越的演讲技能，大方分享了自己最近的旅途见闻，虽然事出突然，可他早上出门前还是给邵怡冰准备了手信，都是他近年来各地旅行的意外收获。  
一小瓶在南法修道院购入的草本香水，一捧源自埃及尼罗河流域入药的干花，和一条米兰近郊古董集市的vintage丝巾，丝绸绵软，品相如新，看得女子爱不释手。  
其实还是个小姑娘啊，这么容易就投其所好，成就感十足的祁廉不禁用哄孩子的口吻说道，”你要是喜欢，我下周正好要去佛罗伦萨参加男装周，到时候还可以去淘淘有什么好物，给你寄到香港。“  
”不用麻烦了，这些礼物我已经很喜欢了。“邵怡冰忙不迭地摆手谢过老师的好意，祁廉笑而不语，举起杯子喝了口茶，然后突然想起什么似的随口说道，”那作为答谢，有空把以前我推荐给你的那本小说看完吧。“

小说？对方闻言露出疑惑的表情，“果然忘了，”祁廉无奈，“你质疑过我阅读品位的那一本，the age of innocence， written by Edith Wharton。”  
“我没有，其实......”邵怡冰再一次地试图解释，话说到一半却自觉地停了下来。  
年少不懂事的时候，她确实因为个人情绪对小说的故事嗤之以鼻，可大学时因为一次偶然的机会看完同名电影后，她心有感触，再无轻视之意，不仅去书店把原版小说买回来仔仔细细地看了几遍，当年回国那么匆忙，收拾行李时也没忘记把那本书一并带回。  
至于后来，她要如何向老师解释，那本书远渡重洋，后来却和她所有的摄影器材、照片、日常物品一起，被当作可有可无的东西，通通丢弃在了深圳城中村的出租屋里。这一刻，邵怡冰的眼前闪过少年那张明暗不定的脸，当年在她不告而别后，薛渺租下了那套房子，不知道是如何处理她留下的旧物的，是全部扔掉，还是依旧放在原有的地方。  
可无论如何，她是什么都要不回来了，邵怡冰眸色渐深，“好的，我会把它看完的。”  
“Good，到时候记得和我分享读后感。”  
时隔多年后终于把心头好安利出去的祁主编，满意地点了点头。

一餐饭毕，正好雨也停了，祁廉原本打算亲自送邵怡冰去机场，却临时接到一个电话会议要开，他正想打电话叫司机送她，又被对方婉言谢绝，“不用送我了，我很久没回北京，打算多住两天过完周末再走，正好可以体验一下老师在公众号里推荐过的酒店。“  
邵怡冰少时因为父母调动工作的缘故在北京度过了自己的中学时代，也因此和祁廉相识，这座城市虽然有种种缺点，但在某种意义上依旧可以算作是她的第二故乡，她多年未回，也有一些地方想逛。

离开餐厅前，邵怡冰突然想起什么似地停下了脚步，回头朝祁廉莞尔一笑，“对了，差点忘了祝你新年快乐，祁老师，今年有什么新年愿望吗？”  
也许是她问得突然，祁廉先愣了一秒，随即才笑着答道，“有啊，每年都一样，找个爱人，远走高飞。”  
年年岁岁，一直非常渴望却迟迟没有实现的心愿。

非常浪漫的回答，邵怡冰却随着这个答案，从心底涌出了无边无际的悲意，如果时光可以倒流稍许，她或许也会给出类似的回答。只可惜世事不随人愿，她所深爱的人，连能无灾无痛地活在世间都是奢望，更别提和她一起远走高飞，去世界的每一个角落等待日出日落。  
“我也是，每一年都会许一样的愿望，”她默然接道，“不过我爱的人，只要能好好活着，就已经胜过所有。”  
“都会有的，怡冰，”祁廉断然拦下了她话中流淌的涩意，“有人会好好活着，也有人会陪你远走高飞。”  
只要你在合适的时候，在知道身后有人正注视着你的时候，在海上的帆船驶过灯塔之前，及时地回头。  
祁廉把后半句话深藏在心底，不再多言，从餐厅侍应手中接过了自己的外套，披在对方的身上，“北京天冷，你穿得太少了。”

跨年夜的伦敦河畔，即使是夹杂在风中倒数计时的欢呼声，也阻挡不了手机屏幕内叶穿林的惊讶高呼，“omg，邵怡冰不会真的是为了越嘉恒才混进连家的吧，她想做什么，替越嘉恒报仇？”  
全城皆知，昔年永安集团前继承人连彦君抛弃重病缠身的发妻，婚内出轨另结新欢。苍天有眼，还没逍遥几天就遭到了世光太子爷谢明晗的设计报复。  
五年前的一个寻常周末，连彦君惯常出海去澳门散心，结果在赌场一夜之间离奇输掉了永安5%的股权，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，堂妹连晚思在董事会上又临阵倒戈落井下石，将手中的股权尽数委托给一母同胞的哥哥连晚朝，迫使连彦君交出家主之位，黯然退出权力的中心。  
他此前就因婚姻之事多被诟病，经此一事后便顺理成章地被家族彻底放弃，从此只能仰仗家族信托基金每月支取的生活费和娇妻Tiffany低调度日，近年来也极少在社交场合露面，”可是谢明晗他们五年前就已经狠狠报复过连彦君了啊，该出的气都出了，她还想干什么？“  
对了，邵怡冰现在是连氏家族信托基金的监理人，原则上有权过问连彦君的每一项投资支出，俗话说开源节流，她这是要赶尽杀绝连口汤都不留给对方啊，叶穿林越想越觉得心惊，“她胆子也太大了吧，连彦君再怎么样也是连家的长房长子，邵怡冰针对他，万一有一天事情暴露，她有没有想过后果？我说祁廉，她好歹叫你一声老师，你就这么眼睁睁看着自己的学生自寻死路？”

“呵，自寻死路？”电话那头沉默许久，“我说过，我尊重怡冰的每一个决定。”  
只要他一天没去西班牙退休养老，就会留一条退路给她，让她永远不会无路可走，“你的好奇心既然已经得到了满足，也找到了中意的代言人，所以从现在开始，能不能请你和你的代言人放弃追问和纠缠，也还给怡冰她想要的自由和清静？”  
“我当然可以啦，”叶穿林撇嘴，用无所谓的语气说道，“我当然可以找别的摄影师拍我的宣传片，不过，我可不能替薛渺做出任何保证，除非，把当年越凝不辞而别的真相告诉他.......”

”不可以，“对于叶穿林的设想，祁廉想也没想就斩钉截铁地拒绝，他的语气冷冽，不留给对方丝毫商榷的余地，“怡冰有自己的计划，她是我的学生，一日为师，我对她有责任。至于你，好奇心害死猫，即使卷入也与人无尤。只有薛渺，他和整件事无关，不要把他牵涉进来。”  
无关之人？叶穿林对此并不敢苟同，“恕我直言，祁主编你如果想一劳永逸解决后患，与其在这里警告我，不如找个机会好好问问自己心爱的学生，当年都对薛渺做了什么了不得的事？”  
了不得到都过去多少年了，还让少年人对她耿耿于怀，难以释然，恕他见识浅薄，实在是对此想象不来。


	11. 同甘共苦

每周五的下午对Luna来说都可谓是一周中最令人期待的时刻，今天也不例外。  
老板临时出差不在，山中无老虎，终于轮到她当家作主，一想起晚上single club的联谊会，Luna就迫不及待地跑去洗手间整理仪容妆色，在确认一切打扮都精心得体、斩男概率百分之百后，她施施然提起手袋，准备下班赴约。  
可刚一走到电梯口，还没按下下行的按键，身后就响起一个陌生的女声，”你好，你是邵小姐的助理Luna吗？“  
Luna本能地回头，下一秒在看清来人的脸后，大脑空白了整整三秒，”孟，孟夏！“

本周的friday night out，徐岩依然没有任何的计划，不过前几天他倒是收到了前饭搭子从温哥华寄来的新年贺卡，抛下他远走高飞的道歉虽然姗姗来迟，可也聊胜于无，让他单身狗的心情没有那么郁闷。  
下班开车驶离医院后，途中他思量片刻，还是决定在直接回家前先拐个弯，来到了邵怡冰办公室的楼下。  
电梯门一开，徐岩一眼就看到了好友的那位宝贝助理。小姑娘今天打扮得很漂亮，一看就是晚上有重要约会，可此时却一脸委屈巴巴地对着站在她对面的那位年轻美女不停地解释着，”邵小姐昨天临时有事去了北京，下周才能回来，实在很抱歉，至于胶卷底片，其实孟小姐你直接寄来就可以了，不用亲自跑一趟的。“  
这下倒好，白跑一趟，Luna虽然隐隐猜到对方醉翁之意不在酒，可偏不赶巧正主是真的不在，她也不能大变个活人出来不是？

听到Luna的解释，孟夏的脸上闪过明显的失望之色，她此行虽是临时起意来得突然，但也是想给对方一个措手不及，找不到推脱不见的理由，可不料人算不如天算，目标如未卜先知般还真的不在。既是如此，她也没有放弃，继续坚持道，”没关系，最近我在休假，都有时间，邵小姐下周什么时候有空，我可以提前预约。“  
”真的不必，你把东西给我就好了，我会转交给她的。“Luna拒绝得艰难，毕竟不是谁都可以像自家老板一样，美色当前依然可以做到郎心如铁，被美女这么目光灼灼地盯着，颜控如她都想立刻掏出行程本查看schedule了。  
哎，还别说，近距离看对方还真的长得挺好看的，比薛渺那个暴躁狂附身的网红前女友漂亮多了，那两人站在一起，光看脸，换成谁都会毫不犹豫选前者啊！

Luna一边腹诽不停，一边眼角的余光瞥见了不远处静静站着的徐岩，立刻如遇救星一般上前热情挥手，”徐医生！你怎么来了，是来找邵小姐的吗？“  
”是啊，下班路过，本来想约她一起吃饭，算是还她上次请我的人情，“徐岩大大方方地上前，下一秒却话锋一转，”不过说真的，你老板她平时对你们怎么样？'  
"挺好的呀。”Luna被问得一头雾水，满脸疑惑地看着徐岩。徐岩不动声色地向身侧打量了一眼，继续笑眯眯地对着小姑娘调侃道，“是么，那她对我可不怎么样，上个月说好要请我吃晚饭，大老远地跟着她过关跑去深圳也就算了，结果她就请我去城中村的夜市吃了一盘鸭肉饭，最多再算上一杯奶茶，你说，这是不是也太抠了！“  
他痛心疾首地对小助理控诉着好友的抠门，说完后才仿佛意识到了孟夏这个人的存在，挑眉示意，”这位小姐也是来找怡冰的么？“

深圳？听到某个关键词的孟夏心中一动，顺势点头称是，”是的，我上次来香港度假，在射箭场上不小心拍了一张邵小姐的照片，这次是来还底片的，顺便想亲自当面再向她道歉。“  
”原来如此，那还真是不巧，“徐岩笑着应道，”这样吧，远来是客，当尽地主之谊，怡冰是我的好朋友，要不然就让我代她请小姐你吃晚餐，算是我们两个人今天都没白跑一趟？“  
这个突兀的晚餐邀请无疑出乎在场所有人的意料，连孟夏也闻言一愣，随即才略有迟疑地应下，”好啊。“  
Luna对此的反应却远远没有孟夏来得乐观，这样，也行？  
徐医生是邵小姐的好友，孟夏是薛渺的绯闻女友，而邵小姐和薛渺的关系似乎又有些微妙，她就算再迟钝心大，也不能眼睁睁地看着徐医生和孟夏一起吃饭啊，真的不会出什么问题嘛，Luna飞速理了一遍当前的局势，进退两难，眼见那两人都要并肩走进电梯了，她只能在心里狠狠跺脚，挥泪和晚上的单身优质笋盘们一一告别，急急忙忙地跟了上去，”我也去我也去，正好我晚上没事，count me in！“

他们离开办公楼的时候，还未到下班的高峰时间，因此从中环开出的一路上都畅行无阻，”忘了做自我介绍了，我叫徐岩，是养和医院影像科的医生，也是邵怡冰的好朋友。”上车后不久，徐岩把弄着方向盘，从容自若地做起自我介绍，听得后座的Luna默默翻了个白眼。  
哎，浪费了她宝贵的单身联谊的机会，徐医生等会儿最好不要说出什么不着边际的话，否则等邵小姐回来她肯定要添油加醋告上一状。  
孟夏却从男子不时望向自己的那些若有所思的眼神中，读出了和对方心照不宣的某种意味。

她虽然年纪还轻，可在圈子里摸爬滚打这么些年后，没有人还可以和少女一样天真无邪，觉得对方此行留饭，真的只是纯粹想代友人招待自己。礼尚往来，她也顺着徐岩的话开始自报家门，”你好，我是孟夏，现在是一名演员。“  
”哦，原来你是演员啊，怪不得长得那么好看，孟夏，名字听上去有些耳熟，“徐岩一边开车，一边口中念念有词，”我好像在本地的新闻台里听到过这个名字。“  
“是么？我才出道两年，一共也没播过几部剧，难道在香港也有人认识我？我都不觉得自己有那么红哎！”孟夏掩口大笑起来，这一笑仿佛破除了某种封印，让她整个人都变得生动活泼，更添光彩和神韵。

徐岩和孟夏两人你来我往聊得不亦乐乎，Luna冷眼旁观，觉得自己此刻若是再不开口恐怕真的会被憋死，于是她默默在一旁插了一句，“如果我没记错，孟小姐你之前和薛渺的绯闻，在香港还挺轰动的。”  
当时薛渺的宫斗剧正在城中热播完不久，收割了满街师奶学生妹的芳心，和孟夏疑似同居一夜的绯闻出刊后，隔天清早她到办公室都看到了一众女同事们的大型心碎现场。  
“哦，原来如此，”徐医生露出恍然大悟的表情，“恕我冒昧，孟小姐既然是薛渺的女朋友，可以帮我替他要一个签名吗？我们全家追完剧后都很喜欢他。”  
“当然可以，”孟夏粲然一笑，可接下来说的话却让原本在一旁已经闲得百无聊赖的Luna听了心中蓦然一紧，本能地坐直了身体，“不过我和薛渺两个月前已经分手了，用女朋友这三个字来形容我，恐怕不太合适了。”  
此言一出，车厢内终于有了一阵短暂的安静。

在兜兜转转数不清转了几个弯之后，徐岩的车最后在港岛南区的一所中学旁边停下，Luna透过车窗努力辨认着附近的街景，“这里，好像离邵小姐的家很近啊。”  
“没错，”徐岩将车停好，下车走到后座，绅士地为两位女士拉开了车门，“这一带空气不错，人口密度也低，就是交通实在不方便了点，我劝过怡冰好几次她也不肯搬。”  
劝到最后反倒是他自己先搬了过来，邵怡冰近年来病情日益严重，又迟迟不愿接受手术治疗，曾经有一次半夜急性发作，在自家门口痛到倒地昏迷，最后还是被晚归的邻居发现，送去医院急诊救治。身为她的好友和紧急联系人，他对她的身体状况颇感忧心，可无奈病患本人并不领情，他搬到附近也快两年了，邵怡冰居然一次都没急call过他，可真是一点都不让人放心。  
他本以为她的心中既然有放不下的牵挂，为此也该好好地保重自己，谁知邵小姐倒是洒脱的很，完全不把对未来的考量放在心上，也不想想若是哪天她出了什么意外，又有谁会像她当年那般为一个人倾其所有，不顾一切？  
难不成，徐岩悄然斜睨了身后的女孩一眼，叹了口气，自觉打消了心底涌出的某个荒诞的念头。

徐岩在前方带路，最后在路边的一家糖水铺前停下，Luna抬头盯着店铺的招牌，从左往右读了一遍，五嫂糖水？这不是传说中律政界第一男神秦萧秦大状经常光顾的那家热门糖水铺么，“徐医生，你带我们来吃甜品？”  
“不好意思，”徐岩有点尴尬，“我提前在导航地图里设定好了地点，刚才忘记换了，我本来是想请你们邵小姐来试试的。”

虽然是已经成为都市传说中的名店，可这家糖水铺的装修依旧简单，店里的环境狭小逼仄，乍一看甚至难以落脚，“可是明明邵小姐她从来都不吃甜品的，”Luna一边小心翼翼地往里走，一边信誓旦旦地说道，“她很自律的，连奶茶都不喝！”  
要知道这可是她助理上岗第一天记在memo里的第一句话，没人比她更清楚了。  
“我知道，”徐岩无奈答道，他找到角落里的一桌空位，请两位女士落座，“所以来之前我请五嫂准备了她喜欢的口味。”  
那次夜游深圳之后，一度每当晚风吹过，他的眼前都会不由自主地浮现出好友斜斜靠在街边的栏杆上，喝着奶茶和他谈笑风生的模样，久久萦绕不去。  
自律多年依然留在记忆里心心念念的味道，应该就是她最喜欢的口味吧。

正说着，老板娘五嫂就盈盈上前递来了餐牌，并热情地招呼起徐岩，”徐医生你之前点的奶茶我已经烧好了，加了一份奶霜，半份珍珠，三分糖，我提前试了一下，这个搭配还不错哎，“她的视线紧接着落在孟夏和Luna身上，”不过我只准备了一份，是哪位靓女想喝？“  
她话音刚落，Luna还没反应过来，就只见身边的孟夏径直举起了手，”我！“  
啊，人家也很想试一下邵小姐喜欢的口味哎，抢答失败的Luna悻悻然拿起了餐牌，”五嫂，秦大状之前都点什么呀？“  
算了，来都来了，喝个男神同款再走吧。五嫂笑眯眯地接道，”哦，姜水汤圆，半糖的，小姐你要不要来一份？“

于是，在五嫂的大力推荐下，Luna点了男神同款的半糖姜水汤圆，孟夏得到预先准备好的三分糖的奶霜珍珠奶茶，而徐岩则意外地选择障碍突发，盯着餐牌看了好久，最后豁出去地点了一份全糖的杨枝甘露，外加一个香草冰淇淋球，看得Luna目瞪口呆，”徐医生，大晚上的吃这么甜，真的好吗？“  
”大不了吃完就去gym呗，“徐岩装作满不在乎地解释着小姑娘的疑惑，”我不是你们邵小姐，腰椎不好不能剧烈运动，只能靠节食来保持身材，我嘛，偶尔放纵一下也是可以的。“

哼，常年在减肥失败边缘徘徊的Luna不服气地瞪了他一眼，还是孟夏出来善解人意地打了个圆场，”我替徐医生作证，男生确实有时候要比女生更喜欢甜食，渺渺也是，奶茶都只喝全糖，少一分都不行。“  
可就是这样放纵自己嗜甜如命的人，跨年夜却破天荒地捧了一杯只加了三分糖的奶茶。孟夏低头喝了一口手中这杯原本为另一个人准备的甜品，不出所料，尝出了似曾相识的味道。

渺渺，这两个字悄然从女孩的舌尖吐露，情思婉转，情致动人，细细品来只觉得比嘴里的汤圆馅还要甜上几分，不啻是一份爱情最好的模样。Luna默默咽下了一颗汤圆，手指紧捏裙摆，也决定为自己的好奇心豁出去一次，”孟小姐，你和薛渺那么搭，为什么还会分手呢？“  
她深呼吸几下，努力平息心里的忐忑，试探着说出自己的猜测，”和薛渺之前那些不好的传言，有关吗？“


	12. 极乐婆娑

听到Luna的问题，口中奶茶的甜蜜还未散去，孟夏的心头已经涌起了一股莫名其妙的惆怅，如果说自己在这个时候为前男友抱屈难过，会不会显得有些不合时宜？  
她不自觉地陷入到自我的情绪中，正在斟酌措辞时却有人为她开口解围，”瞎说什么？“徐岩舀了一勺杨枝甘露大口咽下，”感情的事分分合合难道不正常？再说了，薛渺和孟小姐都是上升期的艺人，我要是公司老板也会希望你们能以事业为重。“

徐医生言辞铮铮，听得孟夏哑然失笑，觉得自己有必要先站出来为自家老板洗清冤屈，”分手是我们自己的决定，和郑老板无关，他虽然也希望我们能保持低调，但是并不反对手底下的艺人谈恋爱，相反还鼓励我们多多体验，以后感情戏演起来也会自然一些。“  
”嗯嗯嗯，这个我知道！“Luna在一旁拼命点头，”都说郑皓为当年了让陈慕能快点入戏，鼓励他去追同剧的女主角苏恬，所以说这个传闻也是真的咯？“  
从后来的效果来看这招应该还挺管用的，虽然也伴随着很大的风险，有一就有二，也不知道三年前自家一哥英年早婚之时，郑大编剧有没有后悔过自己拿起石头砸了自己的脚？前车之鉴在先，陈慕之后，他居然还能允许旗下艺人们自由恋爱，感动中国好老板这个名号可真是舍他其谁。

”这个我就不清楚了，我签约的时候陈慕已经快结婚了，和老板的关系也闹得很僵，很少有机会再见到他本人。“  
孟夏坦言自己作为新人，对当红一线小花和公司前一哥的爱恨情仇并不了解，更不方便对自家老板的行径多加评论，”虽然老板没有强制要求我们分手，不过分开无论是对我还是对薛渺来说，都算是一件好事。“  
”为什么？“Luna一脸疑惑，看得徐岩忍不住的摇头唏嘘，嫌弃地伸手轻轻弹了一下小助理的脑门，”如果郑皓打算力捧薛渺，孟小姐当然应该离他越远越好，这么浅显的道理，邵小姐平时没有教过你么？“  
邵怡冰知道自家助理这么傻白甜么，是懒得教，教不会，还是干脆当多养了一只宠物？徐岩发自心底地叹了口气，”你啊，还没有Momo聪明！“  
”Momo，是谁？“孟夏下意识地多问了一句，只见Luna沮丧地抱头趴在桌子上，老不情愿地接话道，”是邵小姐养的宠物狗啦，一只哈士奇，快四岁了，还笨的很！“

似乎是为了给自己的智商扳回一城，Luna越挫越勇，很快就提出了新的见解，”既然不是因为公司反对，薛渺的人品又没有问题，那一定就是两人之间的相处出了问题呗，聚少离多，性格不合......“  
太多了，好难猜，地球上每一秒钟都有情侣因为各种鸡毛蒜皮的理由分手，她越列越觉得没底，只能委屈巴巴地把头再度低下，试图将自己的存在感降到最低。

”其实还好，即使有也不是薛渺的问题，他其实，是个很温柔的人，性格很软，怎么说他，都很难真的和你生气、发火，“孟夏努力回忆着两人昔日的日常细节，公正客观地给前男友打分，”我们都是模特出道转行当演员的人，有共同的经历和话题 ，也能理解对方的工作，其实，那些都还好。“  
”那是因为什么？“这回提问的人轮到了徐岩，如果说一开始他只是抱着看热闹的心态，不过对方既然把话都说到这份上，连他都不免开始好奇起两人当初分手的缘由，”既然不是人祸，那就是天灾了？“

天灾？大概是徐医生的用词太过新奇有趣，连孟夏也不由自主地被对方的说法逗乐，她垂眸望着手中的那杯奶茶，浅抿一口，”我和薛渺是同期签约进的公司，一起的新人还有一个女生叫作章琼，当时是他的女朋友。“  
好吧，郑大编剧不仅脑洞匪夷所思，别的方面也很是艺高人胆大啊，同时签下一对情侣，也不知道怎么想的？Luna无声腹诽着，随后就想到了一个更关键的问题，”那，薛渺先是和章琼在一起，后来又和你拍拖，你们现在又是同事，你们......“  
一个公司里员工之间的男女关系如此错综复杂，又经常要一起拍戏，平时低头不见抬头见的，真的不会彼此尴尬吗？

对于Luna的担忧，孟夏了然于心，回应得也很坦然，”其实没什么，分手后再见也是朋友，章琼的性格很好，我们还是好朋友呢。“  
即使现在的网友们都吐槽薛渺看女友的眼光不好，但平心而论，也就只有那么一个例外，”而且，“她莫名地停顿了一下，终于道明此行的来意，”即使是那一位，我也可以理解她对薛渺的恨意。“  
听起来似乎很荒谬，但无可否认，正因为这份特殊的理解，才会让她推掉所有手头的工作，千里迢迢来到香港，只求和某人一见，”薛渺，当他和你交往时，其实称得上是二十四孝的好男友，百依百顺，予取予求，他会让你觉得，他是真心实意地爱着你，除了他，这世界上再找不出另外一个人，可以如此爱你。”  
话里行间回忆着最甜蜜的往事，可孟夏的脸上却没有半分的幸福笑意，有的也只是挥之不去的自嘲和失落，“可是，当你以为这辈子不论天长地久，至少可以和眼前的人一直这样携手走下去的时候，一切幸福美好，都会在你毫无察觉的时候，突然的，全部消失。“

薛渺对章琼提出分手的前一天晚上，还大半夜捧了一个蛋糕坐在家门口等她收工回来，和她一起吹完蜡烛，动情地对女友承诺说要永远保护她，不会再让她受一点伤害，把章琼感动地要死，结果第二天一醒来，就亲口和她提了分手，章琼当时还以为是自己幻听了，谁料薛渺却走得很坚决，连东西都没拿就搬出了两人的爱巢。  
也得亏是章琼性格柔顺，才没有和他多计较，分手后还能在一起和平共事。不过夜路走多了总会碰到鬼，更何况薛渺前前后后对每一任女友都是如此，上一秒把人捧上天堂，下一秒就猝然甩手，任由对方坠入无尽的深渊，说实话，他随心所欲到现在居然只栽了一次跟头，侧面也应证了他挑女友的眼光其实已经很ok。

此言一出，如石破天惊，孟夏说完后继续低头平静地喝着奶茶，坐在她身旁的Luna却久久难以从极度的震惊中回过神来，“为，为什么啊......”  
她难以置信地低语着，这，这不是耍人玩么，他图什么呀，眼睁睁地看着喜欢的大帅哥不仅没有被洗白，反而越描越黑，Luna觉得自己幼小的心灵还无法接受如此大的信息量，“对每一任都是如此么？所以说，那一位之所以跳出来爆他黑料，也是因为当年被他突然分手的绝情伤到了，才一直耿耿于怀地想要报复他？”  
“这个我就不清楚了，只能确定他应该也做过类似的事，至于对方是意难平还是确有其事，只有当事人清楚，我可下不了定论，”孟夏用词谨慎，“不过薛渺在和女生交往的时候，在某些方面还真的挺一致的，比如说，无论是章琼还是我，他都送过我们鞋子，说起来，他好像很喜欢送女生鞋子。”  
送好看的高跟鞋也就算了，他倒好，自己喜欢收藏某个系列的联名球鞋，送女友也是一样的款，虽然穿着是很舒服。说到此处孟夏忍不住轻笑出声，也不知是笑前任审美的专一，还是笑女生们总是容易因为一些琐碎细节而心软不舍，“章琼告诉我她现在还留着那双鞋，说下一次的南郊镇马拉松赛她可以穿着去跑个半马，应该也没什么问题。”

听完孟夏的补充，Luna已经彻底哑口无言，求救般地看向对面始终安静聆听的徐岩，期待着徐医生可以说些什么缓和一下此刻无言的气氛，不料徐岩的神情竟然看上去比她还要凝重。  
徐岩皱起了眉头，若有所思地看向孟夏，“事出必有因，反常必有妖，我相信如果薛渺的本性不坏，他应该不会无缘无故玩弄别人的感情。”  
“没错，我之前也是这么想的。”孟夏轻轻点头，换上郑重的语气，“直到几天前，薛渺终于告诉了我原因，他出道做模特的梦想来自于一个人，但是也是那个人，当年无情地抛弃了他。”

抛弃，对于他们尚浅的人生阅历来说，无疑已是一个严重的字眼，听来也很让人心惊，“所以说，是因为以前也有人对薛渺做过一样的事情，甚至，可能更过分？”Luna不假思索地脱口而出，“谁啊，竟然那么对他？”  
薛渺出道的时候不过才十八岁，推算回去被人始乱终弃的时候还没成年，随随便便玩弄未成年美少年的感情也太过分了吧，说到激动之处Luna重重拍了一下桌子，引来邻桌客人的纷纷侧目，惊得徐岩忙伸手拉住了她，“calm down!”  
慎言啊靓女，你知不知道你现在口中每一句义愤填膺的指控，都有可能指向你最亲爱的老板。

此刻事态的发展已经大大出乎徐岩的预料，那次深圳偶遇后，他原本以为薛渺和邵怡冰之间最多不过是青春期少年懵懂无果的暗恋心事，毕竟六年前好友疲于奔命无心他顾，他甚至怀疑邵怡冰当时是否真的有什么闲情逸致，和一个半大的毛孩子玩你进我退的恋爱游戏。  
结果，现在告诉他，她不仅玩了，还对人家始乱终弃？

即使心里的天平已经悄然倒向了一边，可表面上徐岩还是不动声色地纠正着Luna的措辞，“单凭薛渺一面之词就下定论，太过轻率了吧，”他对着Luna说话，目光却直直望向孟夏，“至少也该两方对质，才知道有些事会不会只是单纯的误解。”  
他轻咳一声，默默加重了语气，“更何况每个人都是独立的个体，有自己的思想，你无法要求一个人去轻易背负起另一个人的人生。”  
没有人可以，好友不过是一个普通人，她当然也对此感到无能无力。

“薛渺当然会为自己犯下的错误付出代价，“话既然已经说开，孟夏相信，即使她今天没有见到最想见的那个人，也有人会替她把这些话悉数转达，”但至少，当年他作为受害者，也有资格得到一个解释。“  
即使他真正想要的，或许还不仅仅只是一句解释这么简单。

跨年夜电视台的消防通道里，孟夏正侧耳聆听，等待对方说出那个名字，可一切却都戛然而止，薛渺不仅没有继续说下去，反而用英文轻轻朗诵起了一段话。  
”The figure at the end of the pier had not moved. For a long moment the young man stood half way down the bank, gazing at the bay furrowed with the coming and going of sailboats, yacht-launches, fishing-craft and the trailing black coal-barges hauled by noisy tugs. “  
”The lady in the summer-house seemed to be held by the same sight. Beyond the grey bastions of Fort Adams a long-drawn sunset was splintering up into a thousand fires, and the radiance caught the sail of a catboat as it beat out through the channel between the Lime Rock and the shore. Archer, as he watched, remembered the scene in the Shaughraun, and Montague lifting Ada Dyas's ribbon to his lips without her knowing that he was in the room.“

他的发音并不标准，却胜在念得流畅，如果把这段独白po到网上去，足以让那些诟病他文盲的人抛开偏见，对他刮目相看。  
孟夏还记得以前谈恋爱的时候，她老是会习惯性地冷不丁蹦出几个韩语单词，有一次薛渺不知道是听得烦了还是吃夏翀的醋，拍拍胸脯自夸说着自己的英语也很棒，不会比她对韩语的精通程度低。  
以前她是一个字都不信的，可现在她多少信了一半，薛渺如果不是真的像他吹嘘的那样英语很好，至少也把这段话记在心里背了很多遍，才能在此刻信手拈来。

话音刚落，薛渺再次抬头，望向对面墙上的那扇狭小的透气窗，或许已经太晚了，窗外夜色深沉，连唯一的那点朦胧月色都已消散。  
”你到底在看什么？“孟夏犹豫许久，终于还是问出了从刚才推门而入时就一直好奇的问题。  
薛渺的眼眸如星海璀璨，此刻却只剩下星子滑落轨道，燃烧后的依稀余烬，”不久前我在深圳，又见到了她，在她以前住过的老房子里，楼梯口也有这么一扇窗户。“

月光透过窗户照了进来，一点一点地在地上推移，越凝背对着他，不疾不徐地走下楼梯，此时月亮即将被云层遮住，光影渐渐微弱，他目送着她离开，脑中忽然闪过了年少时她曾教他读过的只言片语。  
"She doesn't know--she hasn't guessed. Shouldn't I know if she came up behind me, I wonder?" he mused; and suddenly he said to himself:   
"If she doesn't turn before that sail crosses the Lime Rock light I'll go back."

薛渺暗自在心里默念着，她不必转过身来，在月亮彻底被乌云遮住前，只要她能停下脚步，他就立刻冲到她的面前，把她留下。


	13. 雏鸟情结

周末的好时光永远过得格外快，趁着登机前的空隙，邵怡冰打开电脑，争分夺秒地处理起挤压了好几天的工作。  
然后她诧异地发现，邮箱里竟然躺着两封一模一样的邮件，一封来自好友徐岩，一封则来自助理Luna，attach的还是同一段录音。而那段录音中除了他们两人的对话，还有另一个人的声音夹杂其中，于她而言竟也并不陌生。  
相比于Luna在邮件里的只字未写，徐岩则毫无顾忌地在正文里打上了三个大大的问号，她此刻甚至可以想象出好友打出这三个标点时在网线另一端的表情。

于是，邵怡冰在八百英尺的云层上空，听完了那一段稍显冗长的对话。或许是怕她错过重点，徐岩和Luna都不约而同地cut掉了其中可有可无的部分，却心有灵犀地让谈话的内容无不牢牢围绕着一个名字展开。  
“渺渺”，听薛渺的前女友们如何回忆他、评价他，听旁观者们如何默契地站在他的一边，指控邵怡冰抛弃了他。  
抛弃么，邵怡冰自问从情窦初开的少女时代到如今的千帆看尽，她交往过暧昧过逢场作戏过的很多人里，好像从来都没有薛渺的名字。她自问对方不过是她曾经的模特、拍摄对象和工作伙伴，一个连可以指责她的基本立场都没有的人，如今居然也能把子虚乌有的罪名强加在她的身上，并且说得如此铮铮有词，让人深信不疑。  
渺渺，士别三日，你还真是让我刮目相看。

也许是早班飞机的缘故，同行的旅客们无不纷纷昏然入睡，邵怡冰起初也只想把这段稍显可笑的录音当作打发时间的无聊消遣，可越听越觉得清醒，一直等到飞机降落后，她依然留在座位上，无知无觉地专注于耳机里传来的琐碎闲谈，最后还是空姐走过去提醒她，“邵小姐，飞机已经抵达香港了，您还有什么问题吗？”  
她摘下耳机，向空姐投去歉意的眼神，礼貌地摇了摇头。

取完行李后时间已经不早，邵怡冰有约在身，坐上计程车直接向目的地开去，在路上还顺手接了一通看热闹不嫌事大的八卦电话，“回来啦，”徐医生语气戏谑，“收到我发给你的邮件了吗？”  
“徐岩，”没等徐岩多说，她就径自打断了对方，“你有认识比较好的心理医生吗？”  
“啊？”徐岩被邵怡冰这句没头没脑的话着实愣了一下，平白无故地找心理医生做什么，介绍给她，还是薛渺？他的脑中本能地蹦出这两个名字，可无论是谁，对徐岩而言好友的请求都无异于太阳打西边出来。  
呀，莫不是听完那段录音后我们的邵小姐终于良心发现，要为自己曾经犯下的错误赎罪了？善哉善哉，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，她若是可以解开薛渺的心结，可是挽救了不止一个无辜少女的青春啊。

徐岩的佛号还没念完，就只听好友在电话那头冷冷对他说道，“如果你有合适的人选，尽快介绍给我吧，我没有别的要求，只要对心理学的专业理论比较精通就可以。”  
“那你还不如去大学里找，”徐岩闲闲答道，随后想到什么似地突然接道，“对了，我记得你自己就有心理学的双学位啊，也算是半个内行了，你还找别人干嘛？”  
医人不能自医，即使她将心理学的专业书籍再翻看几遍、倒背如流，也无法将每一件事的起因由来都解释清楚，“因为我真的想不明白，”徐岩破天荒地听到好友在耳边发出叹息，“我对薛渺而言，不过是他出道前合作过的第一个摄影师而已，除此之外，再没有什么别的特殊之处，但现在，即使用雏鸟情结好像也无法解释，他对我的那些看法到底从何而来。”  
当起初听到录音时失望无语的情绪从心里散去，邵怡冰蓦然惊觉，其实自己也未必就不想要一个合理的解释。  
挂断电话后，她悄然望向车窗外的车水马龙，和深圳一样，她现在生活的这座城市永远喧嚣忙碌，这些年来，在日复一日年复一年的重复庸常里，她是不是真的错过了什么？

时隔一月，叶穿林再度在自家公司见到了亲自选中的缪斯男神，和上次见面后留给他的印象稍有不同，薛渺的脸上不再洋溢着无措和忐忑，整个人都变得沉静安然许多，这种在气质和心绪上的微妙改变，让叶穿林乍一瞧也不知是好是坏。  
把所有想法暂时撇在一边，叶穿林迎上去展露出招牌式的亲切关怀，“真不好意思，大老远的让你特意又飞来香港一趟。”  
“没事没事，”叶总监的极度热情让年轻人再度感到受宠若惊，“我的新戏已经杀青了，本来也没别的工作。”

叶穿林领着薛渺走到摄影灯下，递给对方一个资料册，“我们的代言合作年前就能上会决议，剩下的细节我会让法务和你的团队沟通，应该没什么问题。这次专程请你来，是在关于摄影师的人选上想听听你的意见。”  
“我，我的意见？”看到年轻人措手不及的模样，叶总监露出了老父亲般的笑容，“嗯，让模特和摄影师双向选择一向是我的做事风格，这次既然是我指定你来担当我新设计的代言人，就轻易不会更换模特，所以由模特本人来挑选摄影师，不是顺理成章的事嘛。”  
虽然他们请不来心里最中意的那个人选，但好在这份候选名单由对方的恩师祁主编精心为他们挑选，想来成片的效果不会差得太多。

陈茵提着一盒饮料进来的时候，发现摄影棚内正忙得热火朝天。出乎她意料的是，此刻站在场地中心正和摄影师沟通试拍细节的人，竟然不是他们一贯以来都吹毛求疵的叶总监。  
女设计师盈盈走到老搭档的身侧，看到对方脸上洋溢的似曾相识的欣赏和得意，不禁问道，“看什么看得这么入神？”  
“我在想，我之前有一句话，真的说得一点没错。”叶穿林摸着下巴琢磨道。  
哪一句？薛渺帅，薛渺棒，薛渺好得呱呱叫？这一个月来她也没听他说过什么有价值的话，天天光顾着在她耳边念叨薛渺的名字了。

仿佛听到了搭档的腹诽，叶穿林没有继续卖关子，“我今天才发现，薛渺和一般的模特不一样，他真的很用心对待每一次的拍摄。“  
拍摄前，年轻人会亲自和摄影师沟通每一处的布光、站位、pose等种种细节，配合对方尽情展现理想的风格，而不是如提线木偶般匆忙赶一个过场，叶穿林猜这一切应该是薛渺从模特时期就保留下来的习惯。  
“不得不说，邵怡冰看人真的很准。”叶穿林由衷地认同了别人的眼光，无论当初吸引越凝的是少年出色的外形还是气质，她都可以称得上是慧眼识珠，挑到了一块璞玉，“所以或许唐念琛，也没有外界传言的那么一无是处？”  
一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，陈茵耸肩摊手，不欲对城中出了名的花心浪子做出任何评价，“知人知面不知心，工作和私德永远都是两回事，在提案正式通过前，我劝你还是要谨慎一些。”

此时薛渺已经试拍完一组镜头，看到陈茵来了便下意识地走过来和她打招呼。”刚刚叶总监还在和我夸你呢，和摄影师沟通的很好，夸你很敬业。“  
在年轻人面前，陈茵没有吝啬自己的称赞，听得对方双颊绯红，先一步羞涩起来，”其实，是以前有人教我，对于摄影师来说，拍好一张照片的关键不在其他，而在于模特本身，所以作为模特，为了配合摄影师降低废片率，以最高的效率拍出最好的效果，就要和对方进行有效的沟通，那样对双方而言才会是win-win situation。“  
隔着衣服，薛渺说得动情，手指不自觉地轻抚着手臂右侧。当年她教过他的这些事，无论是有心还是无意，他其实一直都深深记在心底，并始终努力按对方期望的样子去做。  
即使多年之后，换来的却还是她对自己的失望。

薛渺说得平静，却让叶穿林抬头，若有所思地和陈茵对视一眼，从彼此眼底读出了相同的意味。  
在感情上他们都是过来人，自然懂得在七分冷酷中夹杂三分真心的厉害。无论越凝当年如何深深伤害了薛渺，可走到今天，时光已经抚平了大半的伤口，留在少年记忆里的，依旧是痛苦背后对方曾给予的温情种种。  
哎，真是作孽啊！眼见薛渺低垂的眼睫遮住了那一片灿烂的星河，陈茵心中一软，忙把手中的饮料递了过去哄他，”听说你喜欢喝奶茶，虽然糖分和热量在时尚圈是原罪，但这杯我只让他们加了三分的糖，想来叶总监应该不会介意你喝。“  
”喂喂喂，我哪有那么苛刻！“叶穿林不服气地小声咕哝道，”薛渺你别听Emily她乱讲，我自己就常喝含糖饮料的，闻糖色变的人明明是邵怡冰还差不多......“  
负责接待的助理提过，邵小姐上次来时，因为准备的不是无糖的黑咖啡，面上虽然不显任何的不悦，可直到离开都没有再碰一口。

哪壶不开提哪壶，叶总监的牢骚还没发完就被搭档狠狠瞪了一眼，他自觉失言，正想着怎么把场子神不知鬼不觉地圆回来时，薛渺却顺着他的话接了下去，”越凝，她以前也不是这样的。“  
六年前他才上高三，小孩子口味，又很叛逆，专挑家长眼里的垃圾食品点个不停，奶茶要全糖，顿顿最好都是汉堡泡面蛋饼，仗着年轻怎么都不会胖的肆意乱吃。而他的摄影师，虽然在工作上对他百般挑剔，却偏偏在饮食上从不要求他自律节食，常常他吃得大快朵颐的时候，越凝还会在一旁看着他笑。  
“有时候拍摄结束晚了，我会点夜宵，点太多又吃不完，她不仅不嫌弃，还会陪着我一起吃。她常说，能吃是福。”年轻人晃了一下手中的奶茶，有些腼腆地笑了一下，”不过没想到我现在当了演员，反而比模特时期对身材的要求更高，真是累感不爱。“

此言一出，不光是叶穿林，连陈茵都面露讶异，不得不重新审视起自己原先对那个人的看法。邵小姐还有这么温柔的时候么，所以这些年里到底发生了什么？”不过你长得这么帅，不当演员确实可惜了。“叶穿林自诩实事求是地说道，即使在时尚圈，也多的是颜值出众的模特改行去混娱乐圈，好搭档的那位绝世渣男前任不就是最好的例子。  
对于叶总监的看法，薛渺则不以为然地回答道，”其实很久之前我现在的老板就想签我，找了我好几次，可我直到两年前才答应他。“  
”为什么，你不想当演员？“陈茵下意识地问道，”是因为对拍戏没什么兴趣吗？“  
薛渺的经历让她不禁想到了前男友徐燃，同样都是模特出道转行演员，徐燃是天生为戏而生，早期在电视台跑龙套也演得很开心，她以为所有差不多年纪外形出色的男生，心里多少都会怀揣着当明星的梦想。  
“那时候我以为，我可以等到她回来。”

郑皓第一次找到薛渺的时候，是少年参加完模特大赛的第二年。那时他还很年轻，拿过奖，风格鲜明，人又敬业，所以在业内的口碑不错，片约不断。  
事业发展得不错，让他很容易就觉得自己可以在模特这条路上一直走下去，一直等到那个人的回归。


	14. 长勿相忘

”你接那么多活，每天都那么拼，是要干嘛啊？“夜深人静，月亮偷偷地藏在树梢后，少年浑身瘫软地靠在路边的栏杆上，边啃汉堡边抱怨道，”你不是说你朋友的官司已经赢了么，难道每个月到手的赡养费还不够给她治病？“  
还要她那么拼命工作，天天早出晚归的，他今天可是听她的话乖乖呆在学校上完晚自习才跑出来，还在门口等了好久，都快饿死了。  
”够是够了，“也许是一天的拍摄太过耗神，女孩的神情有些恍惚，但听到薛渺的抱怨后，她还是扭过头去，似笑非笑地看着对方，”怎么，我就不能给自己攒一些钱？“  
”你攒钱做什么？“少年不假思索地问道，脱口而出的质问听得越凝只感到啼笑皆非。她差点忘了，她身边的这位不仅还是个小孩，还是小孩里对未来全无概念的那一个。  
”开自己的摄影studio啊，“她格外欢畅地描述起对未来的打算，”本来要不是因为嘉恒的事，我现在就应该站在人来人往的巴黎街头，拍拍英俊性感的法国帅哥，“边说边略带嫌弃地打量了薛渺一眼，”而不是像你这样的小朋友。“

”我怎么了！“越凝的这句话好像点燃了炮仗的引线，听得少年立刻炸毛了起来，薛渺把剩下的汉堡一口塞进嘴里，手舞足蹈地正想开口说什么，下一秒却因为吃得太急被呛到，拼命咳嗽起来，最后还是越凝把自己手里的奶茶递给了他救命，”好了，别激动，有话慢慢说。“  
等到薛渺的情绪平缓过来的时候，月亮已经悄悄躲开云层的遮掩，洒落一地的清辉，此情此景，无端让越凝心生温柔的惆怅，即使没有去成巴黎，可此时此刻，当深圳的晚风吹在她身上的时候，心里居然也充盈着久违的满足和幸福。  
”等有一天我创办了自己的studio，也许会base在北京，纽约，或是巴黎，但无论在哪里，“女孩向身旁的少年伸出了右手，姿态郑重地递出了自己的邀约，”等到那个时候，渺渺，你愿不愿意来当我的签约模特？“

薛渺回答陈茵提问的时候，叶穿林在他的身上留意到了一个细节，年轻人的手指久久地停在手臂的右侧，目光轻柔又专注。透过衣服轻薄的绉纱，叶穿林依稀看到那里似乎有一个纹身，黑色的花体刺着一个英文单词，写的好像是，Faith。  
Faith，这是在她不辞而别杳无音讯之后，少年刻给自己的信念。一诺既定，长勿相忘，其后的无数个日与夜的等待中他都以为，终有一日，她会回来实现曾经对他许下的那个诺言。

半岛酒店一楼的粤菜餐厅，邵怡冰安然坐在餐厅的一隅，面前别无他物，只摆了一碗新鲜出炉的杏仁茶。据说这里的杏仁茶是唐大少胞妹的昔年最爱，城中笑言，Jade Fong当初自愿放弃家族百亿继承权决然离开的时候，对于故乡的唯一牵念，或许也只剩这碗甜点。  
方小姐走得利落干脆，可树欲静风却不止，放眼全城，想要这碗杏仁茶食谱的人显然并不止邵怡冰一个，可每每求取都无不被嘉麟楼的点心主厨以商业机密为由推拒，铩羽而归。此前她也为此伤神许久，没想到最后是祁廉亲自出手，帮她致电说服了主厨。所以为了防止夜长梦多，她一下飞机，连办公室都不急着回，就先让司机把她送到了酒店。

虽然戒掉甜食已久，可出于对主厨的尊重，在等待的间隙里邵怡冰还是点了这碗对方的拿手绝活。  
杏仁茶表面上升着热气，散发出浓郁甜香，诱人味蕾攒动，女子却只是静静盯着眼前的氤氲白气，轻易就陷入到了自己的思绪里。  
“徐岩，你说到底是为什么？”那通电话的最后，话里行间只剩下了满满的困惑和无助，她不理解薛渺的地方在于，人生中确实有很多个第一次让人久久难忘，可并不是每一个第一次都值得被人铭记，“就好像，你长这么大了，难道还会记得人生中拍过的第一张照片？”  
“why not？”徐岩起初还有些担心友人的情绪，可在听到邵怡冰打的比方后不禁失笑反问，“如果那张照片对你来说有特殊的意义，你难道会不记得吗？”

谁会记得自己小时候拍过的第一张照片？听到徐岩这句反问的时候，邵怡冰乘坐的计程车正驶过一座旧楼，透过车窗，她看到了某个熟悉的招牌，发现不知不觉间自己竟然路过了嘉恒父亲的外科诊所。  
二十年前她第一次来这里的时候，是因为在石子路上被人不小心推倒，膝盖摔得血肉模糊，护士给她包扎的时候她哭得撕心裂肺，最后还是一个陌生的小姐姐过来安慰她。  
小姐姐是医生的女儿，不仅拿着糖果哄她，还举起刚拍好的x光片逗她，”你知道这是什么吗？“  
她懵懵懂懂地摇头，”这是一张照片啊，”对方半蹲着将x光片对照着摆在她的膝盖边，“你看，平时我们可都是看不到自己腿部的骨骼的，可现在不是看得清清楚楚的，是不是很神奇？“

昔年作为专业的摄影师，邵怡冰举起相机拍过无数张照片，也被很多人记录在镜头里，可都无碍她把幼时的一张膝盖部位的x光片，当作自己拍过的第一张照片。  
是啊，她怎么会忘记？如果人生中所有美好欢欣痛苦流离都来源于此，又怎么会轻易忘却。  
也许是被杏仁茶冒出的热气迷到了眼睛，眼泪无声地从她的眼眶中滑落，可即使如此，她的腰背依旧挺得笔直，远远望去还是最毒舌的礼仪专家都无法挑剔的端庄。

但这一幕，却被此刻刚好前来递交食谱的餐厅经理看得目瞪口呆。天啊，她看到了什么，城中名媛邵怡冰，居然被他们餐厅的杏仁茶感动到落泪？她飞快瞥了一眼碗中的液体，不对啊，分毫未动还是满杯，对方一口没尝都能哭出来，难道他们主厨的手艺已经到了如此登峰造极的地步了？  
不管因为什么原因，客人的突然落泪让餐厅经理颇有些进退不得，既不敢贸然出声打扰，也不能就这么把人晾在那里，更遑论手上还有一张意义重大的文件需要转交。  
正在她左右为难的时候，有救星从天而降，耳机里前台通知她，Artemesia的设计总监叶穿林一行人已经到了，她便匆匆转身前去迎接。

为了照顾薛渺的明星身份，叶穿林很有派头地提前包下了整间餐厅的非营业时段，特别招待对方。结束拍摄后从公司出发，一行人等前呼后拥着走进餐厅，面对四周罕见的空旷安静，叶穿林满意地点了点头，兴致勃勃地向身旁的年轻人介绍道，“这家餐厅的点心水准很高，平时生意好的要死，不过我今天特意包了两个钟，我们可以一起好好喝个下午茶。”  
话音刚落，他就眼尖地看到餐厅经理捏在手里的信封，好奇地问道，“你手上拿的是什么，不会是专门给我们准备的新菜单吧？”  
“哦不是，Steven你说笑了，”餐厅经理连忙摇头解释，“这是我们的点心主厨让我转交给邵怡冰小姐的东西。”

“邵怡冰”三个字一出，相比于叶穿林的惊讶和陈茵的皱眉，薛渺几乎是在刹那间就瞪大了眼睛。  
餐厅经理只当对方是因为餐厅违背了包场的承诺、放了无关的客人进来而生气，忙开口解释，“邵小姐今天不是来用餐的，她只是来拿东西，等我转交给她她就会走......”说着她又不禁犯难起来，眼下这个情形，要她怎么去打扰邵小姐？  
还不等餐厅经理纠结片刻，现场的事态又有了新的变化，不知何时，坐在角落里的人已经悄然平复了罕见的情绪波动，不仅如此，甚至对自己有些微微的懊恼。今天赶飞机出门只化了淡妆，也不知道有没有哭花，邵怡冰自觉失态，准备去化妆室补妆，刚一起身，就听到了前台那边传来的动静。  
下一秒，越过餐厅的绿植装饰和水晶吊灯，视线交接间，她的狼狈模样就这样被场上众人尽数收入眼底。

bad luck，邵怡冰暗自骂了一句，哭得太久有些脱力，她此刻无心为自己的失态周旋，只是将目光落在餐厅经理手中的信封上，递了个眼色过去示意对方把东西给她，“这就是杏仁茶的食谱吗？”  
“是的，”餐厅经理慌忙点头，“主厨说不必完全按照配方来，只要用心用爱就可以做出理想的味道。”  
用心用爱，对于如此童话的用词邵怡冰不由一怔，随即却是了然，唐大少胞妹的故事她耳闻许久，说来也着实让人唏嘘，想来那位千金小姐心心念念这么多年的，或许也不仅是眼前这碗杏仁茶的好滋味，还有儿时和亡母在一起的那点美好回忆吧，短暂却珍贵。  
她莫名地有些感同身受，下意识地朝某个方向望去，和心理学上所谓的雏鸟情结无关，无论是她还是薛渺，真正让他们留恋不舍的，或许也不过是记忆里的那一点点甘甜。  
可惜余生太长，风浪不休，他们谁都不能为了虚幻的甘甜而选择不再向前。

众目睽睽下，邵怡冰突然转身回到座位边，端起桌上那碗已经凉透的杏仁茶，浅浅喝了一口，果然很甜，他应该会很喜欢。  
而原本在一旁专注看戏的叶穿林此时惊讶地发现，那个人没有再看薛渺，而是突然冲自己莞尔笑道，“叶总监既然如此有诚意包场请客吃饭，等一下记得务必点一客这里主厨最拿手的杏仁茶，我想你的准代言人应该会很喜欢。”  
女子的笑容真挚，姿态从容，没有让人察觉出任何的异样，招呼打完后她就拿起手袋头也不回地离开，当经过他们的时候薛渺下意识地上前一步，正准备拦下对方，却被陈茵眼疾手快地拉住了手臂，坚定地朝他摇了遥头。  
相比于Artemesia的摄影棚，这里毕竟是公众场合，他如果不想让越凝感到为难，就不该再重复上一次的冒失举动。

点餐时叶穿林刚想询问客人的意见，抬头却只看到对方怔怔出神的模样，便默默打消了自己的念头，算了，别为难人家小孩了，薛渺此时还能好好坐在这里，而不是飞奔着追出去，已经是给了他们一个天大的面子了。

于是，投桃报李的叶总监劈里啪啦将店里的招牌悉数点了一遍，最后也没忘记邵小姐离开前的好心推荐，“半岛的杏仁茶是有多好喝，不仅打破了邵怡冰戒糖的禁忌，还让她专门要了食谱回去。”  
听到搭档的感慨，陈茵别有意味地答道，“这家餐厅的杏仁茶是唐念琛的妹妹最喜欢的甜点，邵怡冰此举，恐怕是醉翁之意不在酒。”  
“你是说她想拿着食谱去讨好人家？”叶穿林下意识地接道，“不是吧，她是真的想嫁给唐念琛啊，我还以为只是四处撒网，随便说说而已。”

联想到之前的推测，叶穿林蓦然惊觉，自己似乎还是小看了邵怡冰。她不仅没疯，还步步为营未雨绸缪，为自己早早打算好了退路，只不过，她看中的靠山并不是个可以托付终身的良人也就算了，想要彻底收服的难度还很高，难怪连这种曲线救国的温情把戏都使了出来，一念及此，叶穿林不免有些同情地瞥了一眼对面还在黯然伤神的那个年轻人，若有所指地说道，”唐家的这趟浑水，也难为还有人处心积虑地想淌，也不知道能不能成。“  
”其实，她如果真的下了决心，未必不能成功，“相比于搭档的悲观，陈茵则格外冷静地逐条分析道，”唐念琛的父亲病重，唯一的亲生妹妹又放弃继承权离开香港，唐家现在所有的公开场合都由唐念琛的继母舒语一人出面打理，偏偏唐念琛这些年的女伴不是网红就是十八线的小明星，没一个拿得出手，如果他想摆脱舒语在社交圈里一人独大的局面，当务之急就是找一个合适的人代表自己，对外和继母平分秋色，我猜邵怡冰就是看准了这点，才向唐念琛主动抛出了合作的橄榄枝。“

陈茵分析得头头是道，正说得起劲时却听到一旁年轻人的喃喃自语，”合作，她把结婚当作一场合作？“  
合作的对象，还是横跨商娱两界，黑历史无数，名声比他还要糟糕的唐念琛？  
薛渺的眼中写满了不愿相信的惊疑，看得陈茵心生恻隐，语气却依旧坚决，”不过是这个圈子里的常态而已，就像你们娱乐圈里两个男女明星结婚，除了忠于爱情外，如果运作得宜，本身也会是资源和人脉的强强联合。“  
当然，理想很丰满，现实很骨感，明星夫妻大多受双方的粉丝裹挟，稍有不慎就容易一起同归于尽，很少能做到锦上添花两全其美就是了，婚后双双flop到地心的林子遇和韩如心夫妇不就是最好的前车之鉴。

爱情转瞬即逝后，维系婚姻长久的唯有永恒的利益，不过有些道理虽然是现实所趋，又何必现在就说出来凉一个二十出头的年轻人的心，叶穿林见状不对，忙打断陈茵的话，“好了好了，八字还没一撇的事，说的好像他俩明天就要去公证处递纸排期了一样。”  
他伸出筷子夹起了一个小笼包，”食不言寝不语，快吃快吃，再不吃就要凉了。”

香焗叉烧酥烤得金黄酥脆，翡翠龙虾饺晶莹剔透，西西里红虾小笼包更是鲜美无比，可落在薛渺的嘴中却只觉索然无味。他放下筷子，喝了一口那个人离开前盛赞的杏仁茶，尝到的却依旧是满口的苦涩，苦到了他的心头。  
”渺渺，”漆黑一片的楼道里，她也曾似笑非笑地问着自己，“你以为我想要的是什么？”  
那个问题他回去后想过无数次，却唯独不愿意相信最后她给他的，竟然是这样的一个答案。


	15. 不见不散

Luna轻叩了三声办公室的门，听到门内传来“Come in please”的准许后，才抱着一摞文件走了进来，“邵小姐，这是上周留下来需要你批复的文件。”  
她把最上面的一本直接摆到邵怡冰的眼前，“这是徐医生刚刚fax过来的文件，是他推荐给你的有关心理医生的相关资料，他说他有发邮件给你说明。”  
“ok，我会看的，”邵怡冰随手打开资料册一目十行地翻看起来，“照片印好了吗？”

“哦哦，”Luna听到老板的提醒，忙不迭地从桌上如山的文件中抽出一个信封。邵怡冰一打开，映入眼帘的就是唐大少那张看上去很是欠扁的笑脸，”你确定，你拿到那张底片的时候，上面没有任何被冲洗过的痕迹？“  
”没有！“小助理忙不迭地点头，指天发誓道，”我请打印馆的老板帮我再三确认过了，绝对没有！“  
照片虽然是偷拍，可角度却抓得极有技巧，相貌登对的一男一女深情相拥，任谁见了都不会不露出会心的一笑，邵怡冰盯着照片沉吟稍许，突然感慨了一句，”看来，她很爱他。“

啊，谁，谁爱谁？这句没头没脑的话听得Luna一头雾水，还没反应来对方已经放下了手中的照片，随手搁在一边，”你有薛渺的联络方式吗？“  
”薛渺？“失声惊叫的小助理被老板若有所思地斜睨一眼，“他之前不是联络过你么，难道你没有存？”  
“不不不，我有存，但是我保证，我私下里绝对没有联络过他！”这下指天发誓都说不清了！

看着小姑娘一副快要哭出来的模样，邵怡冰无奈地摇了摇头，”Luna，你和我在一起工作多久了？“  
两年，Luna暗暗接道，这是她大学毕业后的第一份工作。不是吧，现在突然问她入职年限，不会是老板不满意她的工作表现要准备请她走人吧......  
”如果我没记错，你今年24岁了，和孟夏一样大，“邵怡冰语重心长地教导着自己的助理，”同样的年纪，人家可比你成熟老练多了，平日里别光顾着看脸追星，从明星身上学一些值得借鉴的品质也很重要。“  
好了，不逗她了，傻人有傻福，如果她是Luna的家人亲友，应该也会希望小姑娘一辈子都能活得单纯快乐，打完巴掌后的邵怡冰决定抓一把糖哄小朋友吃，”ok，文件我会处理的，你把薛渺的电话号码发给我后就可以提前下班了，晚餐如果没有别的安排，就去半岛的嘉麟楼吃吧，他们家的杏仁茶不错，想吃什么随便点，记我账上。“女上司的语气温柔，”我上次连累你没有赶上重要的约会，今天晚上的这顿饭，算是给你的补偿吧。“  
既然叶总监可以一掷千金搏帅哥一笑，她当然也可以大方请客逗小姑娘开心，总之她要证明自己也没有像徐医生埋怨得那么抠门就是了。

下午茶的琳琅美食薛渺虽然吃不出多少滋味，可他还是配合着将桌上的大部分餐点都一一清盘，看得叶穿林和陈茵面面相觑，一时也判断不出对方的心情是好是糟。  
吃到酒店的落地窗外日影西斜，看着时间也差不多了，叶穿林顺势召来服务生，爽快签单。而薛渺的手机则在这个时候响了起来，来电显示是一个陌生的本地号码，他本能地接起，”你好，我是薛渺。“  
“是我，渺渺。”

在重逢坦诚身份之后，不管彼此之间的情谊还残余多少，旧时的称呼却早早得到了恢复，就好像此刻，薛渺也下意识地接道，“越凝？”  
明知对方身边可能有外人在场，邵怡冰也懒得再去纠正薛渺对她的称呼，开门见山道明了自己这通电话的来意，“你现在还在香港吗？”  
“嗯，”薛渺默默点头，“我还在原来的餐厅。”  
“好的，那你多留一会儿别走，我让我的助理过来转交一份东西给你，”邵怡冰把照片重新放回到了信封里，手指在桌上轻敲两下后，想到什么似的继续说道，“对了，我以前看过的那本小说，the age of innocence，还放在白石洲的那个房子里吗？”  
“还在。”  
得到肯定的答复后女子心下一松，”好，那麻烦你顺便和我的助理交代一下，看看是让她上门去取还是麻烦你有空直接寄过......“  
不料她的话还没来得及说完，就被对方猝然打断，“你想要那本书是吗？”

签完单后的叶穿林转身一看，诧异地发现年轻人的脸上竟莫名浮现出了几分顽劣笑意，一旁的陈茵则用唇语无声地告知他，是邵怡冰打来的电话。  
“我今晚会在深圳过夜，你要想要，就亲自来取，过时不候。”薛渺默默握紧了手机，对着电话那头补充了一句，”老地方，不见不散。“  
还不等她多说半句，薛渺就率先挂断了电话，听得邵怡冰心里直泛起一阵无语。  
老地方，不见不散？他以为她是他的球友么，放学后不急着回家，反而半推半就地被哥们拖去打球，然后误打误撞运气不好地碰上了一个找模特试拍找得快走投无路、只能去中学篮球场碰运气的新人摄影。

“早知如此，你当初又为什么要让自己成为他的第一个摄影师啊？”早上的那通电话打到最后，徐岩忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，如果当年邵怡冰挑中的是一个忘性大的人，功成名就之后恐怕早把她忘到九霄云外去了，也不会有现在的烦恼，“你啊，还不是看中了人家的美色。”  
“我没有，”计程车里，邵怡冰抬手捏了捏紧皱的眉心，“我会选他，是因为当年他是唯一一个答应我的人。”

六年前的某个夏夜，篮球场边的路灯下，少年抱着篮球，半信半疑地问道，“你真的要选我当你的模特？”  
“嗯，”女孩点点头，“不过先说好，我没办法给你酬劳。”她匆匆回国，仓促间开始从事摄影工作，平时接活之余，还必须要尽快找到合适的模特，拍摄属于自己的作品拿出去游说客户，可是作为新人，她的收入微薄，之前的所有积蓄又都拿去给嘉恒治病，没有多余的预算请专业模特，于是只能退而求其次地在学校里搜罗学生，可找了半天，也只有眼前的这一个，愿意停下来听自己多讲两句话。

她说完后，很久都没等到对方开口，本以为又被人拒绝了，下一秒却只听到少年支吾着问道，“那，我饿了，你请我吃晚饭可以吗？”  
完全出乎意料的回答，女孩听了着实一惊，忙应声答道，“当然可以，你想吃什么？”  
她的话音刚落，少年就明显雀跃起来，“我想吃什么都可以嘛？那我要吃汉堡、奶茶、蛋饼、烤串......”  
也许是注意到女孩的表情太过诡异，说到一半他就自觉降低了声音，“没关系，我不挑食的，吃什么都行，你定就好了。”

答应她的那一刻，在少年眼底闪烁的光芒，比夏夜的星辰还要璀璨，多年后依然留在她的回忆尽头，挥之不去。  
五年了，她连“越凝”这个名字都快要忘记，却还是无法遗忘薛渺的那双眼睛。  
没错，碰上自己算是他运气不好，邵怡冰疲惫地靠在椅子上，微微合上双目。在听到那段录音前，她一直以为自昔年一别后，和对方早已桥归桥路归路，相忘江湖。如今却只觉得。倘若时光可以倒回，既然两人之间注定无法善始善终，那么连一开始的相遇都没有必要。

薛渺虽然挂电话挂得干脆利落，可挂完后却始终提着一颗心，和他通话的人已非他昔年认识的那一个，所以对于对方到底会不会来这件事，他一无所知。  
就这样怀着一颗忐忑不安的心，薛渺和设计师一行人告别后，独自过关回到深圳。打车到旧居楼下的时候，他发现对方不仅已经到了，似乎还等了他很久，此时正靠在楼梯的扶手上，百无聊赖地望着墙上的涂鸦出神。  
暮色四合，夕阳下她戴着口罩和帽子，全副武装，打扮得比他还要像一个艺人，他却还是一眼就认出了她。薛渺嘴角微微上扬，玩心突起，一声不响地走到女子身后，拍了拍她的肩膀，把对方着实吓了一跳。  
玩笑过后他又有些忐忑，本来以为她会生气，毕竟以前他这么玩的时候也总会被她抱怨几句。可今天的越凝不仅没有发作，反而还用某种可以称得上是柔和的眼神望着他，”来了？上去吧。“

薛渺却没有急着和邵怡冰一起上楼，而是从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，先去打开安在大门口的信箱，这栋楼年久失修，现在居住的也大多是外地来深圳打工的租客，在纸媒落寞、住客又居无定所的时代里，那一排信箱锈蚀严重，大多开着口子在风中被吹得左摇右晃的，彻底成了摆设。  
只有薛渺上前去打开的那一个上面还好好地挂着一串锁，可打开后里面也是空空如也，除了广告彩页外什么都没有。  
仿佛留意到了女子眼底的不解，薛渺有些局促，他一边将信箱重新锁好，一边解释道，“我，习惯了......”  
他欲言又止，终究什么也没说下去。

检查完信箱后，两人一前一后拾级而上爬到顶楼。薛渺用同一串钥匙打开了那扇笨重破旧的铁门。伴随着吱嘎的响声，时隔五年，邵怡冰重新走进了这套位于城中村的两居室的房子。  
即使换了主人，屋内的陈设家居也没什么改变，只不过大部分的家具上都盖着白布，地板倒是光洁如新，踩在上面几乎看不出灰尘的痕迹。薛渺留意到邵怡冰的目光所向，忙解释道，”我这几年一直在外面工作，很少有机会回来，我有请家政定期打扫，没有让人乱动你的东西。“

邵怡冰走进那间曾经被她改造成摄影棚和暗房的房间，果不其然看到自己原来的那些摄影器材都还好好地摆在书桌上，包括那台以前最喜欢的contax G2，”没关系，你既然已经把这套房子买了下来，里面所有的东西都是你的，你可以自行处理，“她停下脚步，转身回头对薛渺说道，”我今天来，只想把那本书带走。“  
对于她的请求，薛渺没有多言，回到客厅拉开电视柜下方的一格抽屉，取出邵怡冰想要的东西递给了她。也许是购入的年岁有些久了，书页已经有些泛黄，可女子的手指上依旧没有沾到多余的灰，”thanks。“她轻声道谢。  
薛渺本以为拿到书后她会立刻扭头就走，慌乱间口不择言地失声喊道，“我饿了！你走可以，不过走之前要先请我吃饭。”  
似曾相识的对话，这么快就饿了？邵怡冰回头，快速评估了一下两人如今的身份职业，无奈地叹道，“你想吃什么，我去给你买吧。”

邵小姐可以深入民间和好友偷得浮生半日闲，薛渺却不能，自从去年夏天新剧爆红后，他即使裹得再严实，也不可能再大摇大摆地走在夜市里不被人认出，“那不行，你走了就不回来了怎么办？”听到邵怡冰的主动请缨，他不仅没太高兴，反而本能般地警惕起来，不是他不想找人跑腿，实在是对方前科在先，让他对“一去不回”这四个字格外敏感。  
哎，都这么多年了，他的智商好像毫无长进，邵怡冰摇头，把手里的书轻轻放下，当作“人质”，表明自己绝不会放他鸽子，“现在你可以告诉我，到底想吃什么了吗？”


	16. 有花堪折

邵怡冰没有想到，自己长这么大仅有的几次替人跑腿带饭，都是为了同一个人也就算了，买的居然还都是高卡路里的垃圾食品。  
在把薛渺指定的汉堡和奶茶买回来的一路上，她都在心里暗暗吐槽，身为演员在饮食上毫无节制，难怪重逢时第一眼起她就觉得对方比少年时代胖了许多。

门铃响起的时候薛渺急匆匆跑过去开门，在看到是本人后彻底放下了悬着的心，松了口气，开心地拿起汉堡，大快朵颐起来，那架势仿佛饿了一个世纪，看得邵怡冰又好气又好笑，“你下午在半岛还没吃够么？叶总监一掷千金包场下午茶请你，要是看到你现在这副饥不择食的样子，一定会很伤心。”  
“那你呢，”薛渺的目光来回扫过对方的全身装束，“你穿成这样戴着口罩去买汉堡，是怕被人偷拍尾随，发现和我在一起么？”

他要是不提这么一下，她倒差点忘了此行的目的之一，邵怡冰走到客厅，刚想拿起自己的手袋时，却听到背后传来男子的低语，“他们都说，你打算和唐念琛结婚。”  
虽然努力维持平静的语气，但薛渺依旧不由自主地捏紧了汉堡的包装纸，“是真的么，你想要嫁的人，就是唐念琛？”  
邵怡冰闻言有些意外，叶穿林，叶总监，叶大设计师，他如果能把聊八卦的闲情逸致放到追女仔的正途上，也不用眼睁睁地看着心上人嫁给别人。她弯起嘴角，“怎么，连你也觉得我和他结婚不好吗？”  
“当然不好，他最近还在网上撩骚我以前的女朋友......”  
薛渺下意识地将腹诽脱口而出，随即就察觉到自己的口不择言，“总之，不看以前的那些事，他到现在都还没有收心，怎么能算是一个合格的结婚对象？”  
“哦，以前的女朋友啊，你以前有过这么多女朋友，他看上了哪一个？”一听这话，邵怡冰意外来了八卦的兴致，忍不住把眼前人当成自家的小助理一样打趣道，“看不出来，你们之间居然也会有交集，这个世界真小啊。”

等把对方调侃到耳根通红，邵怡冰才收起自己方才面对薛渺时的漫不经心的态度，不绕圈子正面回答了他的问题，“我为什么想和Terrence结婚？理由很简单啊，举个例子，你知不知道今天下午叶穿林请客的那家餐厅和餐厅所在的酒店集团，当年差点被唐念琛的父亲收购？除了商业上的考量外，城中有那么多高端酒店，你知道唐家为什么偏偏看中了半岛？“  
薛渺愣愣地摇了摇头，他和她相识那么多年，这还是他第一次看到对方如今身为商业精英的模样。  
”因为当时的唐太太很喜欢带女儿去半岛吃饭，点的最多的就是主厨的招牌杏仁茶，“邵怡冰轻轻笑了起来，”所以，无论Terrence过去、现在、未来会是个怎么样的人，都不会改变我想和他结婚的初衷，他会收心也好，不收心也无所谓，总之我会继续努力，直到顺利嫁进唐家为止。”

不久之前，就在居民楼下的广场上，徐岩劝她及时收手，不要画地为牢越陷越深。毕竟她全力想救治的人，如今依旧缠绵病榻无法进食，每天都靠着注射营养针续命，不知道还能再撑几年。人死如灯灭，恩怨尽入土，她没有必要为了这所剩无几的时日搭进自己余生的所有幸福。  
好友的苦心她当然明白，只是，只要嘉恒一天没有离开她，她就无法放弃对方。她只有这一个执念，画地为牢也好，引火自焚也罢，既然在五年前就已做出了选择，落子无悔，不到山穷水尽，这条路她都必须继续走下去。  
邵怡冰的目光悄然落在玄关处鞋架上的一双蓝黑相间的运动鞋上，还记得有段时间她频频出外景，要去远郊的山上拍摄，跋涉奔波，穿坏了好几双鞋，某天深夜，送走薛渺后她回家收拾桌上垃圾食品的遗迹时，突然发现自己的鞋架上多了这么一双鞋。  
陈年旧物，以前不觉得有什么，现在也依然如此，回头再看，不过徒添一丝的怅然。

久久的静默后，邵怡冰弯腰把小说放回手袋，同时从包里取出一个信封递给了薛渺。薛渺不明所以地接过，打开信封从里面倒出了一张照片，映入眼帘的赫然是一对男女亲密相拥的画面。  
”你，和唐念琛，你们......“  
他有些说不下去，邵怡冰却朗声替他解答了心里的疑惑，”孟夏平安夜来香港找过我，这张照片是她拍的，当时还被Terrence当成了偷拍的狗仔。“  
”孟夏，“听到自己前女友的名字从越凝口中说出，薛渺疑心自己在做梦，”她来找你干嘛？“

具体的情况难道不应该问你自己么大哥，邵怡冰略过自己也不清楚的某些前情，只将自己了解的部分交待清楚，“我本来以为，她会把这张照片给你看，这样你今天下午在听到叶穿林他们八卦我的时候，也不会感到这么惊讶。”  
同样是疑似在调查她和薛渺的陈年旧事的人，叶穿林的心思一眼就能被她看透，可薛渺的这位前女友，却每一步都走得出乎邵怡冰的预料。如果孟夏一开始就是来香港找自己兴师问罪，替前男友讨一个公道，在射箭场上她就直接可以找个机会和自己言明一切。可她若是想把那张拍到自己和唐念琛亲密互动的照片给前男友看，最后也不必又原封不动地送回到自己的手里。  
无论是一开始的所谓偷拍，还是后来的特意登门，对方行事前后矛盾，看上去处处多此一举，但到最后，却成功驱使自己主动联络了薛渺。  
不过，虽然那个女孩行事不循常理，看似毫无章法，但邵怡冰依然可以从中确认出一件事，一件很重要的事，“我想，她之所以没有把这张照片直接交给你，大概还是怕你难过。”  
说到此处，她发自内心地叹了口气。如果说在今天早上听到那段谈话录音的时候，她还对薛渺的心结感到莫名其妙，而此刻，虽然依旧无法做出任何的回应，但再装作一无所知未免就显得太过分了。  
邵怡冰自问和孟夏一样，都希望眼前之人能彻底放下少年时期的某些执念。既然此刻她们的出发点是一样的，孟夏不忍心做的事，不如今天就由自己来亲自替她完成。

也许是前女友暗中调查自己过去的这个消息听上去太过惊悚，薛渺拿着照片一时愣住，等到回过神来后恨不得立刻打电话去向对方问个清楚明白。邵怡冰见状也没有多说，只是拿起手袋准备离开。  
拉开大门的时候她发现不知不觉间，外面的天色已经彻底暗了下来，楼道内漆黑一片，她本能地想拿出手机照明，停顿了片刻，还是试图去按墙壁上的开关，然后无语地发现，被薛渺修好了才一个月不到的楼道灯，居然又坏了。  
她自认倒霉，正想重新举起手机，身后却悄然照来了一束光亮。

“我送你下楼吧，”薛渺指了指肩上的电工箱，“顺便再去楼下检修一下电路。”说完他正想走到前面带路，却被女子无声地握住了手臂，“不用了，渺渺。”  
邵怡冰回头看着自己曾经住过一年的地方，缓缓摇头，“如果是为了我，就不必再修了，我以后应该都不会再来这里。”  
还记得她刚认识薛渺的时候，少年不仅英语不好，其他科目也在班里的陪跑末流，所以当她第一次发现对方居然无师自通地把楼道灯的电路成功检修好的时候，破天荒地在拍摄之外，狠狠夸奖了少年。

以后，都不会再来了么，听到女子的低语，薛渺心中不由一沉，停顿片刻后却装作若无其事地继续向前走去，“不是因为你，这栋楼里还住了很多老人，腿脚不方便的，晚上万一摔了磕一下就不好了。”  
邵怡冰闻言，没有再质疑薛渺的说辞，默默放开了他的手臂，下一秒左手却被对方反手握住，“下面很黑，跟着我走，小心点。”

窗外夜色沉沉，今夜很特殊，连月亮都被云层完全遮住，邵怡冰本能地跟着薛渺缓慢下楼。她的左手虽然被对方牢牢握住，却不敢完全将身体的重心也倾斜到他的身上，于是只能右手靠在墙上作为支撑，摸索着一步步向下走去。  
而走在前面引路的人，他的左手举着手电筒照明，右手则握着女子的柔荑，至今还被粉丝们操着文盲的人设，从小到大语文都不怎么样的薛渺，此时此刻却在脑海中找到了一个合适的成语来形容眼下的情境。  
“相依为命”。  
如果脚下的台阶永远都走不完就好了，薛渺的心里无端生出了某个荒诞的幻觉，谁能想到呢，本以为今生今世再也实现不了的愿望，此刻竟然就这么被自己握在了掌心。

可惜再长的楼梯，也终有走到尽头的时候。时节更替，单元楼下的那棵大榕树，和一个月前相比，好像枝叶稀疏了很多。邵怡冰望着近在咫尺的那道背影，和记忆中一样，如修竹挺立疏狂，此时却只让她联想到了一首最悲戚的歌。  
树犹如此，人何以堪，无论是她还是薛渺，他们都不复少年时的模样。  
她试图将手抽出，可却毫不意外地被对方紧握，索性放弃了无谓的挣扎，开口道明此行的最后一项来意，”孟夏和我说了一些你这些年来的事，渺渺，不管你之前对我有什么误会，我都愿意向你道歉，一切都是我的错，希望你可以不要再拿别人的错误来惩罚你自己。“

她此时的温柔口气，仿佛在哄着一个不懂事的孩子，让初听愕然的薛渺回过神来后只觉得敷衍可笑，”你的错？“他轻嗤一声，”不要哄我了，其实我一直都知道你心里是怎么想的，越凝。“  
他蓦然回头，眼神落在邵怡冰的心底，不由为之一凛，”当年的薛渺，在你眼里不过是一个不爱读书、整日里游手好闲的坏学生，花心，浪子，你对我就像你现在对别的男人一样，不过是逢场作戏，随便玩玩，反正你情我愿的事，一拍两散后谁都不用放在心上，不，连随便玩玩都算不上，我们之间不过.....“  
”渺渺！“女子出声打断了他的自怨自艾，”我承认，我当年确实是这样想的，我不知道你......“  
邵怡冰迟疑了，她要怎么说，她当年是因为对他的心意一无所知，所以才会不打一声招呼就走。太可笑了，连她都觉得自己这样的说辞毫无诚意。

”那你知道当年我是怎么想的吗？“情绪激荡时他本想举起她的手控诉，冷静一下后还是选择轻轻放下，”你不说一声就再也联络不上，我去你家门口等你，最后还是你的房东告诉我，你有男朋友，当初还是他帮你租的房子。“  
那一瞬间，邵怡冰仿佛又看到了曾经的那个少年，她想象着他曾经无助的等待，心头涌上黯然，不再为自己做过多的辩解，”虽然知道的有些晚了，但如果可以，在我的能力范围内，我愿意做一些力所能及的补偿.....“  
她想补偿给他什么，一个代言，一部戏约，还是把那套房子卖掉的差价？”不需要，我的人生，我自己会负责，“薛渺想也不想就拒绝了对方递来的橄榄枝，”我以前做的事，犯的错，我都会自己一个人负责，和你无关。“  
曾经年少轻狂自暴自弃时做错的事，他正在为此一一付出代价，他的人生不需要安慰，更不需要别人来替他赎罪。

”好，既然如此，“下一秒，趁着对方心神松懈的时候邵怡冰断然抽回了自己的手，并后退一步拉开了两人之间的距离，将一切都恢复如初，”那就请你从现在开始，把过去种种都放下，好好过自己的人生。“  
放下？薛渺的眼神破碎，如流星消陨后的点点遗迹，说了这么多，等了这么久，漫长无垠的时光尽头依然是那个人毫不犹豫的离去么？此刻在薛渺的眼中，对方的语气和重逢后的每一次再见时一样的坚决，不留任何商量的余地。  
”都五年了，你不再是模特薛渺，我也不再是摄影师越凝，我们都不是彼此记忆里认识的那个人了，又何必再执着于过去？当年的事，都是我的错，你不要再拿我的错来惩罚你自己，同样也不要去惩罚别人了，特别是那些对你付出过真心的女孩子。“

说话的一会儿工夫里，邵怡冰已经背对着他缓步走到了那棵大榕树下，然后弯腰从地上拾起一片干枯的落叶，”孟夏、章琼，或者是别人，你以后还会遇到很多真心爱你的人，记得一定要好好珍惜，善待她们。“  
她转身将那片落叶轻轻交托到对方的手心，以不可推拒的姿态强迫他收下，”也请你一定要善待你自己，渺渺。“


	17. 心有灵犀

深更半夜，徐岩犹自徘徊在大厦楼下便利店的雪柜前，不舍离开。  
睡到一半被饿醒，他下楼原本只想买串关东煮之类的速食充饥，可一走进便利店就发现自己最喜欢的一款甜筒冰淇淋出了季节限定的新口味，包装纸上五彩缤纷的图案看上去极为诱人，深深折磨着徐医生脆弱的自制力。  
这让他不禁想起了某位友人，认识五年来，除了在医院第一次见面时请对方喝了一杯热巧克力，自那之后就再没有见她碰过甜食。  
是怎么能做到对所有的糖分都敬而远之的啊，他还真是佩服她。

不在背后说人坏话自古都是传统美德，就在徐岩无声念叨的时候手机突然响起，说曹操曹操到，这么晚了邵怡冰打电话给自己干嘛，莫非是和他心有灵犀，冥冥中想及时拉他回头不要沉溺于高热量的苦海中？男子边想边不无愉悦地接起了电话，“Hello？”  
听筒那端却是一片安静，传到他耳中的只有沙沙的电流声，在反复问了几声都无人回复后，仿佛意识到什么似的徐岩，猛地变了脸色，不顾场合地高声喊道，“怡冰！怡冰！你怎么了？”  
依然没有任何回应，那一瞬间无数稀奇古怪的设想袭上心头，徐岩不再犹豫，第一时间冲出便利店向地库跑去，跑到一半一摸口袋，发现自己下楼匆忙除了家里的钥匙居然什么都没带，于是二话不说又扭头跑回去拿。

所幸他两年前搬来的新居和邵怡冰的住处相距不远，不一会儿功夫，徐岩就来到她的寓所门口，在象征性地按了三下门铃都无人应答后，他干脆一不做二不休，直接动手输入好友之前告诉过他的六位密码。  
虽然时间隔得有些久了，他还是一字不差地输入正确，mm0205，也没什么难记的，不就是Momo的生日嘛，危急关头他终于顺利打开密码锁，立刻开门闯了进去。  
来的一路上徐岩也想过，依照邵怡冰一贯死鸭子嘴硬的作风，与其相信她急性病发时真的会打电话向自己求救，还不如说是在睡梦中误触了手机的快捷键来得更可信。  
可当他进屋后一眼看到客厅地毯上绻缩着的消瘦人影时，徐岩比任何时候都庆幸自己的多管闲事。

“怡冰，”他急忙上前查看状况，发现对方虽然痛到脸色惨白无力开口，但好在还没有完全失去意识，“是不是很痛？你的药在哪里我先去给你拿。”  
面对他的建议，邵怡冰却只是艰难地微微偏头，什么意思，徐岩来不及揣摩她的心思，就自觉地翻箱倒柜找了起来。很快，他就在卧室床头柜的抽屉里翻出满满一抽屉的止痛药，他不假思索地拿起一瓶，正准备查看瓶身上的标签时才发现药居然已经过期两年，他不信邪地又拿了几瓶，很好，过期也就算了，很多干脆连封口都没有拆开过。  
真是，真是可以啊，徐岩深吸一口气，努力按捺住自己想骂人的冲动，丢下药瓶直接返回客厅，动作轻柔小心翼翼地把女子一路抱下楼，然后风驰电掣地往医院开去。

兵荒马乱的一夜很快过去，在确认好友没有大碍后，徐岩先是抽空回了趟家，洗完澡换好衣服后拿上公文包准备上班，半路上还特地在便利店停下给自己买了个甜筒。  
奶油的香甜和冰凉的口感多少缓解了他胸腔里无处不在的郁闷，身心得到治愈的徐医生，回到医院换上白袍，脚步轻缓地来到病房。然后，发现病人不仅没有像他预计的陷入昏睡沉眠，反而正好整以暇地眨巴着一双眼睛，莫名其妙地盯着右手出神。  
徐岩恨不得此时立刻转身，再去买一支甜筒救命，”医生给你做了紧急处理，打了消炎封闭的针，你觉得好点了没？“

他走到病床边的长椅上坐下，闲闲地伸了个懒腰，年纪大了，同样折腾了一晚上，他可不像病床上躺着的人此时悠哉悠哉的模样，”不过我看你现在还有力气发呆，应该是没事了，说吧，最近又怎么折腾了，三番五次地被送来急救，emergency那帮护士小姐们都在下注，打赌你下次被送来是多久之后。“  
了然徐医生的嘴硬心软，邵怡冰漫不经心地随口给了一个理由，”昨天刚从北京回来，估计是天气冷热交替的缘故，“她轻轻活动了一下手指，目光却并未紧跟着移开，徐岩眼神如炬，下一秒就留意到了对方右手指缝里嵌着的白泥，”还说没折腾？你昨天去哪儿了，手怎么这么脏，刚才护士没帮你清理吗？“  
她还是没有直接回答他的问题，”徐岩，”女子扬起头，冲徐岩笑着比了一个OK的手势，“thanks。“  
徐岩无奈，他也不知道她都这副样子了还有什么值得开心的，”不用谢，我还要感谢你，终于让我有机会发挥自己作为emergence contact的作用。“他没好气地答道。

徐医生的冷嘲暗讽邵怡冰这些年听得耳朵都快起茧，她只是悄然将手又缩回到了毯子里，眉宇间显露浅淡的笑意。  
自从六年前一意孤行放弃继续深造的机会，让家人对她失望透顶从此再不联络后，邵怡冰就很少再有被人放在心上的实感。为了多一些和社会的情感联结，三年前她收养了一只流浪狗，可也因为身体越来越糟，工作越来越忙，而不得不将Momo在大部分时间里都托付给助理和宠物店照顾。

而在那些与她关系亲近的人里，祁廉常年在外，有自己的事业和生活，徐岩古道热肠，但还是养和的医生，至于她的助理Luna，不过是个没长大的孩子，无论是在生活还是工作上，邵怡冰早已习惯于只依靠自己，所以即使每次病发时手机近在咫尺，她也不会有任何向他人求救的念头。  
被剧烈的疼痛牢牢拽住，跌落无望的深渊，这种感觉对她而言并不陌生，如果能就此长眠不醒，也未尝不是一种彻底的解脱，只可惜每一次到最后她都还是会从噩梦中醒来，继续面对着眼前支离破碎的人生。  
她自问并不是什么心性软弱的人，可和薛渺的重逢却还是在某种程度上瓦解了心上原本坚不可摧的堡垒，当意识变得渐渐模糊，邵怡冰微微偏头想调整一个舒服的角度合眼时，却在下一刻看见了右手手指上沾染的一点白灰。  
虽然她的手指沾上了灰，但从前被戴上过戒指，也有人牵。其实仔细想想，她的人生好像也没有那么的不堪面对，老师关心她，朋友在意她，下属尊敬她，还有人坦荡热切，不求回应地爱过她。一路走来即使前途莫测，她也好像从来都不曾真正孑然一身过。

”好了，你要是精神太好睡不着，我让护士小姐去给你订早餐，“眼瞅着自己上班的时间也快到了，徐岩从长椅上一把蹦起，收拾一下褶皱的衣摆准备离开，”你想吃什么，我们医院cafeteria最近的pancake不错......“  
他正碎碎念叨着，耳边却兀自响起好友的低语，”徐岩，再帮我一个忙好不好，帮我问问Dr. Wong，最快什么时候可以给我安排手术？“  
乍闻此言，徐岩只当是自己一夜未睡太累出现了幻听，他停下脚步，难以置信地回头望向病床上躺着的人，”你说什么，手术，我没听错吧？“  
”那算了，我自己找时间去问医生吧。“自知在医生心里信誉破产，邵怡冰不忿地撇了撇嘴，下一秒如愿以偿地得到了对方的反口，”哎别别别，我马上帮你去问，这两天你就老老实实地住院，正好再帮你安排几项全身检查......“

好像生怕她下一秒会反悔一般，徐岩二话不说就大步往外走，走到病房门口时又蓦地停下，”对了，我昨天发给你的邮件，你后来看了吗？“  
邮件？邵怡冰依稀记得Luna向自己提过一句，好像与徐岩向她推荐的心理医生有关，”还没有，怎么了？“  
听到邵怡冰的话，徐岩眼角的余光落在自己这位躺在病床上的好友身上，话到嘴边又咽了回去，算了，她好不容易能安静休息几天，就算有什么天大的事以后再提也不迟吧，”啊没事，就随便问一句，我先走了，这两天你安心养病，take care。“

Artemesia年前的最后一次公司集体会议如期召开，向来都很有仪式感的设计总监提前五分钟来到会议室，欣然接受着与会众人对他着装品位的热烈赞美。  
俗话说女为悦己者容，叶穿林也如是，可惜陈茵已经提前回英国探亲，留下他一个人主持会议，再精心的打扮也没几个懂行的人来欣赏，让他不免感到意兴阑珊。  
目光逡巡一圈后，叶穿林留意到左手顺位的第一个位子还空着，便向助理询问道，“邵小姐呢，你没通知她来开会吗？”  
年前最后一项大事就是在今天的内部会议上表决通过下一季代言人的提案，秉承着谨慎负责的态度，叶穿林特别邀请邵怡冰来旁听会议的进展，还留了一个好位子给她。  
她来也行吧，身为祁主编的高徒，邵小姐向来眼高于顶，连薛渺那样的神颜都不放在心上，如果能从她口中得到肯定，想想也会是件很愉快的事，叶穿林暗自打算着，谁知下一秒助理却走过来对他附耳低语，”邵小姐住院了，没有办法出席今天的会议。“  
又住院了？也不知道是旧疾复发还是心病难愈，哎，真是没劲，早点开完早点收工回家过年了，叶穿林不耐烦地连连挥手，”好了，人都来齐了，我们开始吧。“

随着他的话音落下，会议室的大门应声从外向内猛地被人拉开。只见一行正装人士鱼贯而入，簇拥着为首的年轻男子昂首阔步地走进会议室。在看清来人后，叶穿林心里咯噔一下，表面上却还是轻松自得地挥手打了个招呼，”哟，今天是吹了哪阵风，把连先生你吹来了。“  
他可是有很多年没见到连大公子这个排场了，瞧这阵势，不知道的还以为永安的董事局主席又换回他当了呢，叶穿林慢吞吞地起身迎接，”不好意思，我们在开会，连先生你有什么事不如先到我的办公室......“  
”不用，我今天来就是代替邵怡冰小姐出席这次会议。“在数年的沉寂后，连彦君已不似当权时那般的盛气凌人，所谓伸手不打笑脸人，他谦恭客气的态度一时让叶穿林都想不出拒绝的理由，”只是，我之所以邀请邵小姐，是因为会议上需要表决通过的提案部分经她之手......“  
叶穿林还没说完，就被对方打断，”但追本溯源，我堂妹连晚思在Artemesia的股份出自连氏的家族基金，无论是分红还是风险都由所有家族成员承担，虽然钱不多，之前大家也都不放在心上，不过我想其实认真说起来，我恐怕要比邵小姐她这个外人更有过问的责任和权利吧。“  
连彦君侃侃而谈，目光炯炯地盯着叶穿林，”你觉得呢，叶总监？“

士别三日，当刮目相看，连家这是什么龙潭虎穴，好好的人进去，出来的一个个都不是什么省油的灯，叶穿林暗自摇头，只能自认倒霉，摆出一个邀请的手势，”连先生莅临指导，我们自然是欢迎之至。“  
话虽如此，可对于这位不速之客的到来，叶穿林的心中并不感到乐观。和大集团相比，他和陈茵的Artemesia充其量不过是个小蚂蚁，开的也不是什么机密要会，连彦君千挑万选偏在今天出席，不过是因为等待表决的某个提案里有邵怡冰经手的痕迹。  
眼睁睁看着被卷入豪门内斗却毫无办法，叶穿林此刻终于为自己的好奇心感到一丝后悔，不过事已至此后悔也来不及了，他只能希望待会儿连大公子不要鸡蛋里挑骨头，浪费自己太多的口舌。


	18. 山雨欲来

很可惜，根据墨菲定律，事情的发展永远会比想象中的更加糟糕。在公布代言人的提名人选后，Artemesia的员工们都早有心理准备，反应还算平静，唯独坐在左手第一顺位的某个人毫不犹豫地举手质疑，”Excuse me，如果我没有听错的话，叶总监看中的人选，是演员薛渺？“  
连彦君朗声问道，”叶总监眼光独特，在这里我就不多评论了，不过你确定在这份风险评估报告上签字盖章的，就是邵小姐本人？“  
”当然，如假包换。“叶穿林颔首答道，”邵小姐作为永安基金会指派来评估这项提案的负责人，在经过有效且充分的沟通后，我们双方都觉得由薛渺先生担任Artemesia品牌下一季的代言人是正确且合理的决定，不知连先生你对此有什么意见？“  
”意见？“连彦君微微一笑，”不，我想叶总监你误会了，我并没有质疑二位的专业性，我只是觉得邵小姐她在这件事上并不是个合适的人选，无法客观公正地进行评估而已。“

他随手一招，身后的助理便手脚麻利地拿出电脑，接通投影仪，调出一个视频文件，文件信息里显示的拍摄时间和上周叶穿林在半岛宴请下午茶的是同一天，”我这里刚好有一段video，可以佐证我刚才的说法。“  
连彦君手中的这段视频，别的不说，足以显示当下偷拍设备的日益先进。视频开篇就看到一个身材窈窕的女子，帽子口罩墨镜全副武装，从计程车上跳下，走到一个破旧的单元楼前。  
”不是吧，穿成这样，说是谁都行啦。“叶穿林一边紧盯着屏幕，一边凉凉吐槽道。对于他的不屑一顾，连彦君展露了世家公子的良好教养，没有急着争辩，只是点头示意助理快进。

很快，大屏幕上又开来一辆计程车，这次从车上下来的是一个年轻男人，虽然因为口罩帽子的遮挡依旧看不清正脸，可随着他在镜头前的一抬头，在场就有女职员忍不住倒吸了口气，好帅啊，就算只露出眉眼，也足以判断出口罩下的那张脸，一定是个不折不扣的大帅哥。  
面对台下的异动，连彦君笑而不语，而叶穿林则只是抱臂冷冷看着，即使他此刻已经认出了视频上男子的那身穿着。  
联想起下午茶后薛渺临时接到的那通对话，叶穿林在脑海里已经自动勾勒出接下来会发生的老套情节，老情人见面，是久别重逢再续旧情，还是继续打死不认？

视频还在继续播放，两人见面后很快前后脚上楼，随后连彦君的助理快速拖动进度条，时间显示大概在半个小时后女子独自一人下楼，没过多久却又再度返回，手中还提了一袋logo明显的快餐速食。  
联系前文，在场众人都已经自动将视频中的男女脑补为邵怡冰和薛渺两人，城中名媛邵小姐会在深圳某个环境老旧的小区现身已经足够让人惊讶，更遑论她居然亲自出门买了一袋垃圾食品回来，大家无不面面相觑，要不是顾忌到自家总监越来越难看的脸色，会议室里此刻只怕会比茶水间更热闹。  
”so？“叶穿林轻咳一声，及时地打断了现场翩然丰富的联想，”还是老问题，连张正脸都没看清，什么亲密动作都没有就贸然指认，这段视频即使交到八卦周刊恐怕也会被退货。“  
他嘴上虽然竭力撇清着邵怡冰和薛渺的关系，心里却开始暗暗揣测，所以到底是再续旧情还是要怎样啦，他还以为连彦君亲自出手能拍到多劲爆的画面，真是让人失望。

一念刚起，一念未消，谁知对方随即就用亲身行动证明了自己的能力。随着连彦君的助理再一次拖动进度条，视频中的那对男女再一次同框出现在了众人眼前。  
摄录画面上的时间显示已到了深夜，昏暗的路灯光下，两人一前一后地下楼，只不过这一次，看客不仅可以看到他们清晰的正脸，连手部十指紧扣的细节都被镜头特意推了个特写。  
”哦，hand in hand？“  
叶穿林语气凉凉，即使被拍到的是薛渺和邵怡冰本人又如何，没看到这破房子里楼道的灯都没亮么，薛渺只是礼貌性地搭个手，防止女士摔跤而已，再说正常人谁会选择在这种地方私会？  
再退一万步讲，男星和名媛的绯闻以前又不是没传过，即使连彦君真的打算就此大做文章，届时让邵怡冰随便编个理由糊弄过去就是了。有谭千越和凌熙的先例在， 连理由都是现成的，就说是去深圳考察地段投资买房好了。

顷刻间，叶穿林已经自动替两人编好了开脱的说辞，正准备开口结束这场闹剧时，视频里却第一次响起了说话的人声。  
说话的声音虽然断断续续很不清晰，但也可以听出是邵怡冰本人的音色无误。  
”虽然知道的有些晚了，但如果可以，在我的能力范围内，我愿意做一些力所能及的补偿.....“

Case closed，虽然视频在这里就戛然而止，但结合前文的语境，旁观者们很容易就串联起了整件事的前因后果。  
邵怡冰和薛渺两人什么时候开始有一腿的不得而知，但从视频中能明确听出女方对男方有极强的补偿意愿，最后的那句话就是最好的证明。  
至于怎么样才算是能力范围内力所能及的补偿呢？连彦君扬起手中的风险评估报告，翻到最后一页，胜券在握地向叶穿林展示上面的签字和盖章，”这段视频是我从一个狗仔手里买下的，原本是顾及到家族的声誉才不对外公布，毕竟邵怡冰长期对外代表连氏的形象，之前和名流公子哥们那些逢场作戏也就算了，如今她和一个名声不佳的男演员纠缠在一起，说出去实在是不太好听。“

名声不佳，呵，这还轮得到你来操心么？叶穿林冷哼一声，连彦君一个婚内出轨，抛弃重病在床的发妻，连赡养费都不肯支付的人，居然也有立场指责别人的名声不好。  
再说，当初谭千越的名声可也没好到哪里去，他和凌熙被八卦周刊曝出共同持有歌赋山道豪宅物业的时候，怎么也没见有哪一方出来主持正义？都是红尘男女你情我愿的事，轮得到你一个千年王八蛋跳出来指指点点么？

”只是没想到她会因私废公，将个人的感情和喜好带到工作中，所以为了家族的利益，我也不得不做一回小人，稍后我会向基金会提议重新审核这桩case，并且调查其中可能涉及的所有渎职行为。“  
连彦君的措辞中性，嘴上说得大义凛然，还不忘设身处地替叶穿林着想，”听说叶总监的新设计在年后即将正式发布，时间紧迫，保险起见，恐怕要麻烦你尽快另择他人了，当然，对此带来的任何不便，请允许我代表连氏向在座的各位同仁致歉。”

“你是说，连彦君不仅派人拍到了我和薛渺私会的视频，还拿到Artemesia的会议上公开展示，并扬言要调查我的渎职？”  
养和医院的病房内，女子一边百无聊赖地玩着手上的乐高积木，一边不紧不慢地复述道，“所以那个视频会流传出去么？”  
听到她的这句提问，叶穿林一个手抖差点没握住手机，亏他一口气把这件事交代的清清楚楚，邵怡冰居然把关注点放在她和薛渺被人偷拍的视频会不会被公之于众，“不会，只要连彦君不主动放出去，不要说视频了，网上连一点风声都不会有。“

他没好气地答道，惹事精前脚刚走，后脚他就要求在场开会的所有员工都签了保密协议，他又不傻，出了意外状况连最基本的补救措施都不清楚，还需要受害者来提醒他。  
”well， thanks！”电话那端，女子的回复依旧慢条斯理，听上去毫无私情被曝、工作也岌岌可危的紧张，”马上就要过年了，薛渺那边，你暂时不要提取消合作的事，如果对方问起......“  
”Excuse me？“叶穿林终于被邵怡冰这根本不当一回事的口气彻底打败了，面对连彦君那个讨厌鬼时都能勉强维持的镇定，在听到女子的嘱咐后瞬间化为乌有，”你以为，我打这通电话是来找你质问合约的事？你以为，如果被薛渺知道，你觉得他是会更在意失去了Artemesia的代言，还是......“  
”所以，不要让他知道。“

邵怡冰没等叶穿林把话说完就直接打断了他，”我很感谢你今天特意打这通电话来向我示警，你的好意我心领了，至于剩下的事我自己会处理的。总之，今天发生的一切都请对薛渺保密，整件事不过是我和连彦君的个人恩怨，和他无关。“  
”和他无关“，叶穿林发誓这是自己平生第二次如此讨厌这轻飘飘的四个字，不愧是祁主编一手教出来的好学生，在对待旁人的态度和立场上，邵怡冰的回答和自己的老师如出一辙。  
不仅意识不到自己的做法有哪里不对，面对一个不过是人生中无心邂逅的人，他们甚至觉得那已经是一种慈悲的保护。  
言尽于此，叶穿林不再继续喋喋不休，与对方做些无谓的口舌之争，而是干脆利落地主动挂断了电话。

听到听筒那头传来的嘟嘟响声，邵怡冰无奈地放下手机，知道叶总监肯定已经在心里抱怨了自己千八百个来回，不过无论如何，她还是要感谢对方捐弃前嫌，特意打电话过来向自己示警。  
虽然早在连彦君浩浩荡荡地闯进Artemesia的会议室前，就已经有人通风报信，让她做好心理准备，预计过不了多久，来自总部弹劾调查的邮件也会塞满自己的邮箱。女子沉沉地盯着手边电脑屏幕上显示的一封邮件，其中的某些措词让人触目惊心。  
“mental disorder”，一个对邵怡冰而言绝不陌生的词语。  
嘉恒从少女时期就表露过抑郁症状，那甚至成为她后来消化系统紊乱的起因之一，再加上长期重病卧床，放到任何一个健康活泼乐观的人身上都是难以克服的苦痛，精神状况不佳也是无法逃避的并发症。可话虽如此，即使邮件中徐岩给出的也不过是寥寥数语的个人推测，不具备任何的专业可信度，也足够让邵怡冰感到心意烦乱。

她合上电脑，目光再次不经意地落在右手的指尖，不知道是不是得到了徐医生的特别指示，这两天住院护士早晚检查时都会留意她的双手是否清理干净，因此现在她的指甲缝里干干净净的，连一点灰尘都没有。  
但是邵怡冰不会忘记，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，她的左手曾被人紧紧牵住，而她的右手则在楼梯旁，摸到了一路的斑驳刻痕。  
不知是谁在墙上悄悄刻下了她的名字，不是她如今常年出现在各大花边新闻上为人所熟知的那一个，而是她为自己取的，一个只出现在久远回忆里的化名，承载过她曾经所有的梦想，爱和希望。

沿着扶手拾级而下，白色的石灰墙上有的地方只刻了一个字，有的则是两个，有的刻印很深，有的则很浅。但无论刻痕的深浅，无论刻下的内容是什么，都不为人所留意，甚至不如孩子们乱七八糟的涂鸦来得显眼，每天都有那么多的住客上上下下在这条楼梯上走过，连她在这里住了整整一年，故地重游两次，都直到那一刻才发现墙上隐含的秘密。  
邵怡冰无法向任何人形容，摸到墙上的刻痕时自己心头所受到的冲击，她唯有庆幸窗外无星无月，没有任何的光透进来，将她的心绪照彻分明。


	19. 此情可待

孟夏年前的最后一个工作，就是前往长沙参加电视台的小年夜晚会。她和薛渺主演的新剧在当地的电视台上星播出，作为宣传活动的一部分，她被安排和前男友在晚会上牵手情歌对唱，在电视荧屏前甜蜜合体。  
旧爱同台，对普通男女来说或许有些尴尬的事，放在娱乐圈里却和吃饭喝水一般自然，他牵起她的手深情对望的样子，仿佛两人从未分开过一般。

晚会结束后，时钟的指针在不知不觉中划过了十二点，夜宵外卖的啤酒和小龙虾都被扫荡一空，只剩下空罐和残渣。助理们极有眼色地相继告辞，等到酒店房间里只剩下两个人的时候，孟夏单手撑地艰难地从地毯上站起来，慢慢踱步走到落地窗前，从上向下俯瞰。  
大概是年节将至、外出务工的人们也一一返乡过年的缘故，原本热闹无比的城市成了一座空城，是一年中少遇的安静时候。  
万籁俱静，正如此刻坐在她身后的这个人，孟夏没有什么欣赏夜景的兴致，而是将目光悄然停留在了薛渺的身上。不管是提前一天的彩排还是今天的晚会同台，这两天里他们有大半时间都在一起，离彼此不过咫尺之遥，孟夏却还是觉得有一道无形的墙凭空隔在了他们之间，连再上前一步都分外艰难。  
她知道他上周刚从香港回来，也做好了对方会马上来找自己兴师问罪、一探究竟的心理准备，可等到真的见面时薛渺却待她一如往常，恪守着分手后对待前任应有的距离和分寸，却又不失作为同事和朋友的亲近。

他越是将一切都拿捏得分毫不差，越是让孟夏不知该如何开口。就在她还迟疑不决的时候，对方却伸手在她的面前晃悠两下，试图唤回她的走神，“怎么啦，好好的发什么呆？”  
薛渺不过是随口一问，可谁知在下一秒就听到女孩的蓦地发声，“他等得很不容易。”  
孟夏的双眼默默注视着电视荧屏，即使听上去没头没尾的，薛渺也立即心领神会，知晓她此时所指的对象应该是他在新剧中所饰演的那个角色，于是下意识地接话道，“是啊，很不容易。”  
那个眼睛里装着一片璀璨星海的少年，终其一生都在等待着曾和他惊鸿一遇的少女归来，与他们之间漫长的分离岁月相比，相守的时光宛如白驹过隙般短暂，又似指尖的流沙，转瞬即逝。  
话音刚落，他就听到孟夏的下一句提问，”如果是你，你会和他一样，无望却坚持地去等一个人回来吗？“

严格来说，孟夏不是第一个向薛渺提出这个问题的人，早前在新剧发布会后的记者采访里，就有人问起他是如何看待男主角的痴心等待，对此薛渺永远只会摇头，”当然不会，他太傻了。“  
太傻，又太辛苦。更别提，在耗尽了大半生的等待之后，少年等来的到底是不是昔年与他相遇的少女还有待分明。即使他所爱的人是天地间独一无二的珍贵，站在他面前魂兮归来的，或许也只留存相似的外表，悄然改换了内在的灵魂。无论再被同样的问题问到多少次，薛渺都会断然否决自己和剧中角色的相似性。

虽然，他的前女友显然并不那么认为，因为此时她望向他的目光中除了试探性的质疑，剩下的只有清晰可见的悲悯，让他觉得格外地别扭，”你不信？“  
话已说到了这个份上，再没有继续装聋作哑的必要，薛渺叹了口气，来到孟夏的面前，与她共同俯瞰脚下的夜景，”我和她已经见过面了，她也给我看了你偷拍的照片。你是怎么知道，她就是我要找的那个人的？“  
那晚越凝走后，他一个人坐在旧屋的大榕树下，心情久久地处于剧烈激荡后的静止状态，他从来没有觉得自己如此冷静过，相比于立刻打电话给前女友问个明白，薛渺仔细梳理了一遍事情前后的脉络，竟也琢磨不出自己到底是从何时何地露了端倪，会早在跨年夜之前，就让孟夏准确无误地锁定了正确的目标。

”我一开始并不知情，那段时间你一直心情低落，他们都猜是不是你去香港谈代言时被人为难，所以我只是想帮你出一口气而已。“  
孟夏慢慢答道，陪家人去香港度假时她不过是突然心血来潮，打听到传说中为难薛渺的那位资方代表，每周都有去射箭馆练习的习惯，所以才随便去碰了碰运气。只是没想到，她的运气还不错，竟然真的就在平安夜当天见到了想要寻找的目标对象。  
”当我看到她射箭的那一瞬间，我突然有一种直觉，或许你们之间并不是我想的那种关系.......“

户外射箭场上，孟夏看到女子勾弦的手指在撒放前的瞬间，食指的顶端并没有和在场的其他练习者一样，触碰到脸颊嘴角后的两寸。不知道是出于什么样的心态，看起来更像是因为爱惜自己的脸，所以才会害怕离弦瞬间的惯性力让箭尾触碰到皮肤，选择在手指碰到脸颊前就瞄准撒放，全套动作做下来快到让孟夏目不暇接，等到她回过神来时，发现对方已经射中了一个漂亮的十环。  
吸取了刚才的教训，接下来，在对方射出第二箭的时候，孟夏全神贯注地注视着女子，随后她留意到在拉弦之初，对方就有意识地将臂肘适当抬高了一些，这本是前臂稍短的射手为了使前臂的纵轴进入或接近由靶的中心点、搭箭点和勾弦点连接的延伸线的处理做法，可被移花接木了一下，效果也是惊人的好。  
孟夏诧异地发现，这种匪夷所思的射箭姿势的调整，于她而言竟也不是头一回见。  
曾几何时，在南郊镇的射箭馆里，就有人用过一模一样的姿势，虽然显得爱美又自大，在和别人比试前还会因为射箭姿势的不标准被对手嘲笑，但每次血虐完胜笑到最后的人也还是他。

即使有过一个酷爱射箭的男朋友，孟夏对射箭的兴趣也不大，普通玩玩，算不上精通也并不沉迷，因此直到很久之后，当亲眼目睹世界上有另一人也如此做后，才蓦然惊觉到其中隐藏的默契，”你们当年，是谁教的谁？“她不无好奇地问道。  
”是她教我的。“  
再度被问及陈年往事，薛渺不再像之前那样摆出一副不欲深谈的样子，回答得痛快利落，”她说她一开始练习的时候，也老是担心会划伤自己的脸，所以做了适当的调整，没想到误打误撞还算有效。“

”你，你还会射箭？“少年盯着结束一天的工作，此时正半躺半靠在沙发上百无聊赖的女孩，下意识地发出灵魂拷问，”不可能吧，你还会玩那个？“  
不是他看不起人，她虽然性格强悍雷厉风行的，但表面上还是一副弱不禁风的样子，平日里见她连摄影器材都抗不太动，可不像是个热爱运动的人。  
”如果我说我大学时还是学校archery club的成员，你是不是也不会相信？“越凝慢条斯理地随口反驳道，听得薛渺一愣一愣的，”什么，ar-che-ry，什么意思？“

他艰涩地复述着对方话里夹带的英文单词，他知道她从国外留学回来，大学里还有一座竹子做的图书馆，可对于她这个随时随地说话都夹带英文的习惯实在是接受无能，明里暗里抗议过了好几回。  
为此越凝也确实刻意收敛了一些，可此刻听到少年的反应时，她还是忍不住无语起来，”archery club，射箭俱乐部，这么简单的单词不可能没有出现在高中的英语课本里吧，你上课到底有没有好好在听？“  
他们的摄影工作已经渐渐走向正轨，而薛渺明年就要参加高考，随着时间一天天的逼近，她已经不再分派给他新的工作，可即使如此，对方看起来似乎也没有利用多出来的时间好好复习备考。

“你怎么知道我没有好好上课？”薛渺下意识地反驳道，“不，你怎么知道这个单词在英语书里有，你不是从国外回来的么？”  
”大哥，我出国前在北京读完了高中才走的，我怎么可能不知道国内教材的难易程度，“女孩扶额叹道，”你应该很快就要期末了吧，别的科目我不管，至少英语，从现在开始你必须要好好复习，不然说出去真是丢我的脸。“  
她勉强撑起半个身子，直截了当地向他发号施令，”以后你每周末少打一场篮球，或者少射一回箭，把时间留出来，来我家报到，我给你补习，就作为预支的员工福利吧。“  
”每周？凭什么？“少年听到后简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，”你要给我辅导英语，你认真的？“  
”没错，我很认真，“女孩笃定地笑了起来，”当然，你可以拒绝，不过在那之前要不要先和我打一个赌？“  
”打什么赌？“  
”下周这个时间，我们约赛一场，每人十支箭，如果我输了，无条件答应你一个要求，如果你输了，就得按照我说的做，每周按时来上课，怎么样？“  
提议赌约的时候，她的眼睛闪闪发亮，是夜幕中最闪亮的一角，”不要怪我没事先提醒你哦，记得把英语课本作业本和上一次的月考卷一起带过来，省得到时候你还要多跑一趟！“

”第一次和她比试射箭我就输得很惨，然后她传授了我这个诀窍。“  
谢天谢地，还是在她把他拎回家开始上课之前。其实回想起来，当年她教他的东西又何止射箭一样，虽然传道授业时彼此的态度都很不耐烦，但她教得尽力，他也只能用心去学。  
回首往事时，薛渺的语气已不像跨年当晚那般的惨然，他仿佛已经看到了命运既定的结局，不再试图做任何徒劳的挣扎，”话说回来，你既然早就已经拍到了她和唐念琛约会的照片，为什么后来我们见面的时候，没有第一时间拿给我看？“

这还是越凝走之前，拜托他找个机会向孟夏提的问题，不过虽然说是拜托，可当时她说起这个提议时的眼神，分明觉得蒙在鼓里需要解惑的人只有他一个而已。  
但是这一次，她还是真的小瞧了他，他也不会总是那么迟钝，对于女生的心思惘然不知。抢在前女友试图开口解释前，薛渺轻笑着自问自答道，”不管是什么原因，我已经不是小孩子了，孟夏，以后如果再碰到类似的情况，你都不必再插手，留给我自己解决就行，相信我，我的事我自己可以处理好的。“  
不仅是这一件事他会自己处理，未来的漫漫人生，他也会独自面对，因为有些问题终究无法逃避。

此言一出，孟夏立刻脸色一白，她努力控制脸上的表情，明知自己的所作所为站在任何人的角度看，都是多管闲事，可真的亲耳听到对方的婉拒时，心头泛起的滋味依旧不太好受，”是，抱歉，我不该......“  
“不过我还是要谢谢你，”出乎意料的，她从对方的眼中，没有看到怨怼，而是真挚又感恩的光，“多亏你的帮忙，至少让我得到了她的道歉，谢谢你。”  
如果没有孟夏，依照越凝果决的性格，他恐怕这辈子都等不到她的稍许让步。

听到这一句话，女孩惴惴不安了许久的心，终于得到释然和安慰。她不管自己的用心对方是否真的能够懂得，但至少这一刻，她觉得自己没有空跑一趟。  
人心总是矛盾，她拍下照片，原是本着少年能放下过去，接受现实重新开始的初衷。而她将藏在手中的胶卷悄悄收回，是因为在那一刻她又觉得，哪怕少年永远都等不到那个人的回头，可如果在他的心里能长长久久悬系着某些未知的念想，也未尝不是一种希望。  
直到现在，她依然坚持着自己的想法。


	20. 故乡月明

在外漂泊了一年后，薛渺风尘仆仆回到深圳，和家人团聚，并不出意外地得到了母亲大人丰盛的爱心投喂。  
除夕当晚，他回到房间拿出了前两天粉丝接机时塞给他的手写信件，一封又一封，饶有兴致地看了起来。对于像他这种刚露头角就被全网推送黑料的十八线小演员而言，去年夏天能有那么一群人顶着网络舆论的风暴和压力对自己不离不弃，至今想来，依旧是一件不可思议的事，即使她们中有人来了又走，薛渺也相信从此以后，自己不会再是一人独自前行。

他拆开一张张花花绿绿的信纸，纸张上挂住的香味扑鼻而来，哎还别说，别看这帮小女孩们老是在网上怼他，落在白纸黑字上时一个个还是收敛了许多，那些平日里当面直呼他大名的人，在信里也会一口一个“哥哥”“渺渺”地叫他，亲昵无比。  
薛渺的目光落在其中的某一个称呼上，注册社交账号时因为之前想好的名字都被抢注了才不得不多加上的一个后缀，渐渐地，竟也被粉丝们当成是他的英文名一般，时常那样唤他。

“渺渺，”  
长沙的小年夜，夜谈结束时已经不早，深更半夜的，不适合再和普通异性共处一室，更别说是已经分手的前任。互道晚安后，薛渺招手欲目送孟夏离开，却不料女孩在推门而出的那一刻，突然停下了脚步，回头望着他，欲言又止。  
“还有什么事吗？”他好奇问道。  
不知是不是接下来要说的话有一些难以启齿，他竟然看到孟夏在开口前先深呼吸了一下，“渺渺，这些年来她其实不是一个人......”  
“我知道。”薛渺想也不想就打断了对方的话，他当然知道，只要随便去HK的本地论坛上逛逛，就会看到邵小姐和各色名流富二代们的约会偶遇post，几乎每周都有持续更新，帖子的数量多到一口气都拉不完滚动条。  
久别经年，她身边的护花使者多如过江之鲫，他当然知道她不会是一个人孤独生活着。

“不，你不知道，”对于他的笃定，孟夏却摇了摇头，“还有一只哈士奇，是她三年前领养的流浪狗。“女孩的声音轻柔动听，似乎只是在简单描述一个事实，又似乎蕴藏了无穷的意味，”Momo，它也叫Momo。”

当薛浩敲响房门的时候，只看见自家的傻弟弟对他的到来仿佛置若罔闻，一动不动的，只顾着抱膝坐在窗前，望着窗外的无边夜色怔怔地发着呆。  
夜色漆黑一片，无星无月，因为禁止燃放烟花爆竹的管制，城市周遭都显得安静寥落，薛浩伸长脖子瞅了半天，也不知道弟弟到底在看什么，于是只能轻咳一声显示自己的存在感，“找你半天了！你怎么在这？”  
薛浩难得摆出兄长的姿态，边说便顺手薅了一把弟弟凌乱的头毛，“我打个电话的工夫你小子就没影了，你也是，一年到头难得回来一趟，怎么一个人坐在房间发呆，也不出去陪爸妈坐会儿。”说话间眼角的余光落在桌上一堆花花绿绿的信纸上，“哦，在看女生写给你的情书？”  
自家的傻弟弟人帅活泼脾气好，这种场面薛浩从小到大都屡见不鲜，他记得以前薛渺收到情书的时候，不是看了就忘，就是连拆都懒得拆，何时见弟弟露出过这种表情，这让他不由好奇心起，凑近了小声问道，“说说是哪封信打动了你的心，你悄悄告诉老哥，我肯定帮你保密。”

“哥你在胡说什么啊，”被自家哥哥调戏的薛渺，又急又恼，“这不是情书，是我粉丝写给我的信啦！”  
切，本质还不是一样，换汤不换药，薛浩轻嘘一声，“好好好，不是就不是吧，那几时再带人回来吃饭？你回来之前妈还念叨着，今年过年不知道孟小姐会不会来，要不要提前准备一些她爱吃的东西。”  
认真说起来，别人家公婆见未来儿媳妇，一般不都要准备首饰红包么，也就自家的母亲大人，每次薛渺带女朋友回来还要提前几天亲自备上一大盒的瓜果糖条，那玩意儿甜得发腻，也不怕把小姑娘们都吓跑了，”还好我及时阻止，不然这次恐怕孟夏又要带一盒子回去，话说回来，以前给她的那些不会最后都被你吃了吧？“

打量着自家弟弟逐渐消失的下颚线条，薛浩若有所思地问到。  


“我和孟夏已经分手了，好几个月了，”这一回，没有再一次接过哥哥的调侃，薛渺低下头轻声答道，听得对方脸上的笑意顿时凝固，“哦，那可惜了，爸妈他们还蛮喜欢孟夏的，夸她机灵懂事，人也漂亮。"  
不过可惜归可惜，自家弟弟谈恋爱没有常性这件事他也不是第一天知道了，现在又进了娱乐圈有了偶像包袱，年纪轻轻的，要真能和对方修成正果才让人大跌眼镜，”come on，拜托，你不会因为又分手了一个，怕被爸妈盘问，才一个人躲在房间里不想出去的吧。“  
听到这里，薛渺没有忍住，打掉了哥哥扒拉上来的爪子，”你想到哪里去了哥！“  
明明是吃完年夜饭后，他先是被母亲毫不留情地赶出了厨房，直言他只会越帮越忙，而平时充当缓冲剂的哥哥又不见人影。左思右想下，他才干脆回房间看粉丝的手写信的好嘛。  
话虽如此，但平心而论，他也确实也不敢单独留在客厅，和父亲两人大眼瞪小眼的。

”对不起，哥。“  
从小到大一直跟在自己屁股后头跑，时不时也会和他打架斗嘴的小男孩，长大后居然也会破天荒地和自己郑重道歉，薛浩觉得明早的太阳都要从西边出来了，”好好的，干嘛突然说对不起？“  
薛渺没有吱声，一言难尽，去年经历了的人生起落，宛如一场梦，竟不知该从何说起。  
不过好在亲兄弟心有灵犀，薛浩很快明白过来弟弟在为何事道歉，只见他长臂一揽，一把搂住弟弟的肩头笑着安慰了心里这个永远长不大的小孩，”好了，过去的事都过去了，吃一堑长一智嘛，一切都会好起来的。“  
”真的吗？“薛渺的眼神茫然无措，看得他心里不由地一阵心疼，”当然。“

大年三十的晚上，薛浩扭头向窗外看去，即使月挂中天，也不会是团圆的模样，”你还记不记得小时候，每年中秋节你都会去楼下的小卖部里买纸灯笼，然后提着灯笼满大街地疯跑，跑的还很快，让人想追都追不上。”  
“结果每次都因为跑得太快，让蜡烛把灯笼烧穿了，一晚上下来，可以烧穿好几个灯笼，只能一次又一次回头问爸妈拿钱，再去买新的。“  
从亲哥嘴里听到自己的儿时糗事，薛渺不好意思地挠了挠头。  
”所以，以后不管遇到什么事情都不要着急，慢慢来，“薛浩拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，语重心长地说道，”不管过去发生了什么，你只要记住，来日方长，不急于一时。“  
虽然说他们的父亲年轻时白手起家，也希望自己的儿子能在三十岁之前有所成就，但归根结底，他们的幸福和快乐才是长辈们最期待看到的人生成就。

”来日方长“，薛渺默默地咀嚼着哥哥留给自己的四字箴言，心下恻然，而很久都没有瞧见弟弟如此安静模样的薛浩，也不再多言，点到为止，留给薛渺自己慢慢想通的空间，”对了被你这么一打岔，我都差点忘了我刚才进来是找你干嘛，“薛浩一拍脑袋，后知后觉地惊呼道，”妈今天晚上煮了甜汤，专门给你准备的，还不快出去喝。“  
“煮了什么？”薛渺眼神一亮，虽然回家连续被投喂了几天后，连新鲜出炉的菠萝油都已经不能再让他按时起床，但他对母亲大人的手艺还是一直抱有很高的期待，“好像是姜水汤圆吧，”薛浩随口答道，咦，满屋子的姜味想不让人猜出很难。  
“啊，”薛渺听后兴致大减，“谁说我喜欢喝这个了......”  
“你还说呢，要不是你有一年除夕不好好在家守岁，偷偷溜出去，还把家里的甜食搜刮走了大半，连厨房里那一锅姜水汤圆都没漏下，她老人家也不至于记仇记到现在。”薛浩选择事不关己高高挂起，“当时我和爸妈说了，肯定是你拿去哄人了，结果他们倒是上了心，也不想想你都换了几个女朋友了，也不是每一个都喜欢吃......”  
话还没说完，薛浩就及时地刹住了话题，却已经为时太晚，只能眼睁睁地瞧着弟弟眼底的光亮刹那间变得黯淡，“是啊，一眨眼都过去这么久了，连她现在都不喜欢吃甜的了。”  
他抬起头，直直迎向哥哥的目光，“哥，越凝她回来了。”

小时候，当薛渺提着灯笼在街上疯跑的时候，以为只要灯笼里的光不熄灭，月亮也就一直这么被自己牢牢地被提在了手上。  
长大后，他虽然不再在中秋的晚上追逐月亮，却也以为只要自己一天还呆在越凝的身边，缠着她闹着她，她就永远不会离开自己。  
可是一晃那么多年过去了，光阴的流逝只证明一切都不过是他的自以为是。月亮依旧高高地挂在天上，自顾自地阴晴圆缺，而那个人，即使千帆过尽，他都似乎不会再等到她的回头。

忆及旧事，薛浩心下不免跟着弟弟的心情起伏不定，“渺渺，未来的路还长，不到最后谁都不知道结果会是什么。”  
薛家的家庭教育要求小孩子们个性独立，所以无论是他还是薛渺，早早就出门在外，自力更生，独自做出人生的每一个抉择，并为此承担应负的责任。是以对于越凝这个名字，薛浩所知不多，除了那年的除夕偷溜，仅有的了解也就只剩下后来某阵子里弟弟身上肉眼可见的消沉和落寞。  
在五年前还能放放狠话的薛浩，今时今日却无奈地发现，当自家的傻弟弟把一个人当成人生中的一道光的时候，自己除了顺应安慰他的心意，其他的竟也是无能为力，”不管怎样，至少她已经回来了，不是么？“


	21. 以吻封缄

城中村，城市建筑群中低洼的一片。  
一个村子有几十个出口，几个派出所，无数的商店从灌饼到诊所，无法估算栖身其中的人。一米五宽的羊肠小道上空是杂乱的电线，油烟熏染的霓虹灯，以及低调的天眼摄像头。  
下午四点钟走进去，会遇见许多放学的小孩子。走着走着，他们的身影消逝在一个个窄巷里，就像湿地，在吞噬，还是在养育着梦想呢？

五年前的除夕，吃完年夜饭后，薛渺趁着父母不注意偷溜出门，两只手提着满满当当的袋子，一个人来到了越凝在城中村里租住的房子。  
楼道里的灯，不出意外地又罢工不干了，他凭着微弱的光感拾级而上，心情却比脚下的步伐还要来得不安。  
他已经有快一个月没见过她了，在临时抱佛脚地帮他辅导完最后一次英语课后，越凝就结清了之前所有的拍摄报酬，还多包了一个大红包给他，叫他安心准备接下来的所有考试，并再次强调在高考结束前都不必再来找她。  
也不知道她今晚会不会回深圳，自己就这么贸贸然地上门，就算遇上了恐怕还要招她一顿的数落。

薛渺站在门口，绞尽脑汁地想着等一下要如何向对方解释自己的来意，不料眼前那扇笨拙陈旧的铁门毫无预兆地从内向外打开了，发出的咿呀响声着实吓了陷入沉思中的人一大跳，“越，越凝！”  
门内的女孩显然也很意外他此时的出现，她手上拿着钥匙和钱包，肩上随意搭了件外套，一副准备下楼遛弯的打扮，“渺渺，你怎么在这里？”  
深圳的冬天虽然没有其他北方的严寒，可深夜站在楼道口还是冷风倒灌，吹得薛渺本能地打了个冷颤，如小狗落水上岸后瑟缩发抖的模样，女孩的目光一下子变得柔和，“好了，别傻站着了，进来再说。”

薛渺把手上的东西放在茶几上，一回头，就看到越凝已经脱掉了身上的外套，露出里面穿着的红色的流苏裙子，他很少看到她穿这么鲜艳的颜色，“我还以为你今天会去香港陪你朋友过年，不会那么早回来……”  
不知是不是因为逢年过节的缘故，她今天特地换了裙装，妆容精致，一颦一笑间更是少有的明艳，和平日里简单随意的打扮判若两人，一时看得少年不免有些失神。

“我去了，还和她的家人一起简单吃了顿年夜饭，不过病房的探视时间结束得早，我在香港也没别的地方想去，就直接回来了，”  
说话的工夫她已经将钥匙钱包都放回了原位，“回来后觉得无聊，又睡不着，本来想出门买点酒喝，结果你又来了。”  
感应到对方投来的若有所思的眼神，薛渺回过神来，不自觉地轻咳一声，说出自己刚打好的腹稿，“哦，我就随便过来看看，不是我说，你这边乱的很，大过年的警察又不上班，万一有人想搞点事情什么的……”  
“大家都回老家过年了，这两天小吃街上的店都关得差不多了，哪还有人，”对于少年的关心越凝不以为意地笑了起来，目光径自落在茶几上，“怎么，还没过零点，就这么急着上门给我拜年？”  
听到这句话，薛渺闷闷地哼了一声，下一秒麻利地从袋子里取出食盒，在面前一一摆好，“从小我爸妈就教育我，大过年的到人家家里，总不能空着手上门。”他随手揭开其中的一个盖子，“喏，这些都是我们家每年过年招待客人的零食，你要不要尝尝？”

女孩半信半疑地接过了他手中递来的白色糖条，轻轻咬了一口，却露出了讶异的神色，“这是，马蹄？”  
“是啊，怎么，好吃嘛，会不会太甜？”  
少年的小眼神里满含期待，看得越凝也有些语塞，她没有立即回答，而是转身走到阳台上，夜风吹过，裸露的后背上传来沁人的凉意，她幽幽发出了一声感慨，“很好吃，以前每年在三藩过年的时候，家里人也会准备这些东西。”  
这还是薛渺第一次听到她主动谈起自己的家人，其实从此前她对过去只言片语的描述中，他也不难串联出一个大概的故事。正如越凝无意抱怨过的那样，本该在巴黎的街头拍摄帅哥的人，如今却住在这样鱼龙混杂的地方讨生活，天天早出晚归，和各色各样奇奇怪怪的客户打交道，又累又伤。  
而一切，谋生的辛苦和家人的怨怼，一切的来由，不过是为了一个重病缠身的朋友。

“一切都会好起来的。”  
他遥遥对着女孩的背影，用认真又笃定的语气说道，“嘉恒的病会康复，你也会有自己的摄影工作室，你的家人，我相信他们也会体谅理解你的。”  
面对少年的劝慰，这一次，越凝没有和往常一般，用听小孩子讲话的态度笑笑听过就算，她只是回头，郑重点了点头，“我知道，谢谢你，渺渺。”

在接下来的时间里，两个人分完了整整一盒的瓜果糖条，将装在保温杯里的姜水汤圆也喝得一滴不剩。房子的空气里四处弥漫着浓郁的姜味和糖水的甜味，越凝放下汤碗，蓦地起身，走到暗房里从里面取出了一个大大的盒子，礼尚往来地递给了少年，“从小我爹地妈咪也教育我，不能让上门的客人空手回去，给你的，拿着。”  
薛渺毫无准备地伸手接过，沉甸甸的重量让他一时三刻差点没有拿稳，他先是满头雾水地打开了盒子，在看清里面的东西后更差点惊掉了下巴，“吉他，给我的嘛！”  
“嗯，生日礼物，”越凝答道，“你生日不是在下个月么，本来想那个时候再送给你的，不过我下周要去北京，估计要呆一段时间，不知道能不能在你生日前赶回来，所以……”  
“你要去北京？”薛渺原本正取出吉他爱不释手地上下打量着，听到某个关键词后立刻停下了手上的动作，“下周是情人节哎，你去北京，是有新的拍摄么？”  
“不，见一个老朋友，”她摇了摇手指，脸上是遮不住的笑意，“我以前在北京上学时的英语私教，他现在在一家很有名的时尚杂志社里工作，从素材库里盲选选到了我的作品，你说，这个世界是不是很小？”

“老师？就是给你推荐那本英文小说的人？”薛渺反应得很快，让越凝对他的记忆力刮目相看，打了个响指，“Bingo，可以啊薛渺，我就提了一次，你保持这种记性去高考就对了。”  
废话，少年撇了撇嘴，光凭她当时谈到那位老师时崇拜倾慕的样子，足以给他留下深刻的印象了，“你要去多久，下个月都回不来吗？”  
“不确定，祁老师喜欢我的风格，邀请我参加下一期杂志封面的讨论，所以不知道要去多久。”  
“无所谓啦，”薛渺飞快接话，不咸不淡地说了一句，“反正我的生日也早就过了。”  
“怎么可能，你身份证上写的不是0305么？”越凝当即反问道，问得少年一脸无辜，“不是啊，我农历生日是二月五号，上周刚过。”  
说起来，那天他收了一圈女生朋友的祝福，却唯独没有她，还让他小小沮丧了一回。

好吧，看来她对他的高考是提前乐观了，越凝被少年信誓旦旦的语气逗得气极反笑，“喂喂喂，你到底搞不搞得清楚农历和公历的区别？”  
语文堪忧，算了，他想过几号都随他去吧，“反正这把吉他就是我送你的生日礼物，不过我们话说在前面，你要答应我还是会先好好备考，不要……”  
“知道啦知道啦，”薛渺随手划拨出一个和弦，试图用清脆的乐声堵住摄影师此刻的喋喋不休，“我就试弹一下，回家后就乖乖把它供起来行不行，说吧，你想听什么曲子，我弹给你听！”  
曲子，女孩闻言，不禁扶额苦笑，年少时曾一度被父母当作职业小提琴手培养过的她，今时今日，却已经记不清弦乐器之间的差别，“随意吧，你即兴发挥就好。”

少年抱起吉他，坐在沙发上，对着不远处靠在阳台上凭栏伫立的女孩，最后弹了一首“如烟长廊”。  
晚风吹起裙摆上的流苏，她的背影在他的眼底凝结成一个小小的光点，水中月，天上星，如烟似雾，仿佛一掬即散的幻梦。  
月亮，是会被烧穿的纸灯笼，而星星高高挂在天上，也是他无法伸手摘下的东西，但尽管如此，在弹出最后一个音符后，薛渺还是在心里默默想着，无论所爱之物有多么虚无缥缈，他也要牢牢把它们握在自己的手里。

“bravo。”一曲弹毕后，越凝很配合地拍手鼓掌，薛渺却在一边别扭傲娇起来，“怎么样，不错吧，你要是现在在巴黎，哪有人上门给你拜年，带好吃的，还免费弹吉他给你听？”  
“当然不会是免费的，至少我会往人家的帽子里多扔一些钱，”她戏谑地说道，边说还边煞有其事地打量了一眼上下，“可惜你今天没戴帽子，请恕我不能用巴黎的方式来感谢你精彩的演出了。”  
哼，无聊，少年放下吉他，抱臂扭过头去不想搭理她，下一刻，眼角的余光却看到对方走了过来，还拿起了桌上的钱包，喂喂喂，她不会是真的准备打赏自己的表演吧，把他当成什么了，街头艺人？

薛渺正想将自己的拒绝说出口，却在恍惚中闻到了姜水的味道，浓郁的姜味中，还带着一丝丝的甘甜。  
女孩走到他的面前，没有和预想中的一样从钱包里掏钱扔到他皇帝的新帽子里，她只是俯身贴面，耳鬓厮磨间，趁着薛渺大脑宕机空白的瞬间，悄然吻上了他的唇角。  
她今夜明明滴酒未沾，此时此刻看上去也很是清醒，目睹着少年不知所措的愕然呆滞，更是计划通般莞尔一笑，露出了满意的神色，“这就是巴黎的方式，如何？”


	22. 洪水滔天

大年初一的早晨，薛渺从五年前除夕夜的最后一吻中猝然惊醒，睁开双眼，仿佛空气中还飘散着姜水的气味。  
越凝，他盯着屋顶上的天花板，默默念出了梦中之人的名字，不知道是不是因为终于等到了对方久违的道歉，在纠结深恨了五年的晦暗情绪渐渐退去后，再度浮现在眼前的，竟然还是回忆里那些让人怦然心动的少年时光。

代言人的事宜久久悬而不决，叶穿林是彻底没了享受假期的兴致。他推掉了所有计划，早上起来，一边给自己煮着咖啡，一边还在琢磨着年后要如何答复薛渺的团队，才能显得既委婉得体，又不至于太打击年轻人的信心。  
最重要的是，还要帮忙瞒住合约告吹的真正原因，哎，也不知道邵怡冰那边处理得怎么样了，但愿邵小姐能和她电话里说的那样神通广大，而不是泥菩萨过江，自身难保。  
如果实在解决不了，依照她之前的计划，不会最后还是要找唐念琛摆平吧，那薛渺怎么办，让五年前的事情再重演一遍？一想到这里，叶总监觉得自己快连咖啡都要喝不下去了，他拿起手机，打算借着拜年的名义再给对方打个电话旁敲侧击一番。  
谁知下一秒，手里的电话就应他的心意响起，“Hello？”

梦中出现的人，醒来后也要第一时间去见，不知是从哪本书上看来的话，却比任何时候都清晰准确地出现在薛渺的脑中。  
等他回过神来时，发现自己已经过关去了香港，中间还没忘记在社交账号上发了一张心情很好的自拍。而当他站在大厦的单元门口时，又正巧和另一张并不算陌生的面孔不期而遇。  
三个月前，他们曾在漆黑的楼道里狭路相逢，今日，才能算是堂堂正正的相见。

“薛渺，你怎么会在这里？”  
另一边，匆匆赶来的徐岩也很意外居然会在邵怡冰的家门口撞上薛渺，那一刻他几乎以为是自己眼花了，要不是时机不对，他一定不会放过这个机会就两人之间的后续发展好好八卦一番。  
一旁的叶穿林在看到徐岩后，也终于舍得放下吃了一路的马蹄糖条，好奇地问道，“徐医生这么早登门，也是来给邵小姐拜年？”  
徐岩倒是来得正好，他们刚才按了半天的门铃都没人应，作为邵怡冰的紧急联络人，徐医生自然能帮他们这个举手之劳。  
叶穿林立马换上一副为难的表情，指了指门锁的方向，“不过邵小姐她，好像不在家呢。”

“没人应……”徐岩喃喃复述着对方话里的关键词，不假思索地上前一步，随后竟然直接当着两人的面输入了门锁的密码。  
徐岩运指如飞，而动态视力一流的薛渺依然在瞬间看清了密码的组成，mm0205，这一刻他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，抿起了嘴唇。  
不过，还不及等他开口说些什么，厚重的防盗门就应声而开，徐岩抢在他们前面，快步走进客厅，匆忙间连鞋子都没换。

“这是要拜年还是要入室打劫啊，”紧随其后的叶穿林闲闲抱怨了一句，不过看徐医生这熟门熟路又心急火燎的架势，与其猜测他俩有什么暧昧关系，不如说是担心某人会不会又急病突发等着急救来得更可信些，“哎，不会邵怡冰的病又发作了吧？”  
他轻声咕哝了一句，没成想一字不漏落在薛渺的耳中，立刻拉住了叶穿林的袖子，“病发，她怎么了？”  
哎哎哎说来话长，叶穿林刚想机智的打个哈哈糊弄过去，那一边徐岩却已经折返回到了客厅。  
“她不在家。”他沉声说道，原本表情严肃，一眨眼却立刻换上了亲切的笑容，“瞧我，都是平时被邵小姐使唤出来的后遗症，竟然就这么直接闯进来了，还好她不在家，不然说不定还要报警告我们三个擅闯民居呢。”  
“是啊是啊，好险好险，还好她不在，”徐岩话音刚落，叶穿林就应声拍了拍胸口，传达出后知后觉的惊魂未定，“薛渺想给邵小姐拜年，托我带他过来找她，没想到这么巧邵小姐偏偏不在家，对了徐医生，你知道她会去哪儿吗？”

“哦那我可不清楚，大年初一的她会去哪儿，”徐岩低头做出思考的动作，随后意味深长地望着薛渺，似有所指，“不过她最近好像常常过关去深圳。”  
深圳？薛渺不免怔住，还来不及等脑中的弯绕转过来，一旁的叶穿林也跟着徐岩一起起哄道，“哦深圳啊，薛渺你不是刚从家里过来么……”

大厦的电梯门开了又合，叶穿林却没有跟着八卦中心的男主角一同离开。他回到客厅，好整以暇地又拿出一根马蹄糖条吃了起来，原本拿来取悦佳人唤醒回忆的蜜饯零食，此时此刻却一根不落地通通借花献佛，“好了他已经走了，说吧，我们邵小姐又出什么事了？”  
叶穿林问得漫不经心，徐岩的目光却在一瞬间变得冷凝，两人一前一后来到邵怡冰的卧室，徐岩半蹲着拉开床头柜上的一排抽屉，露出里面摆得满满当当的药瓶，这下，即使见多识广如叶穿林，看到满满一抽屉的药瓶后也不由惊呼道，“这么多，都是她的药？”  
视觉上带来的强大冲击让叶穿林觉得自己或许应该修正此前对邵怡冰的评语，她这不是泥菩萨过江自身难保，是我死后，哪管洪水滔天吧！

“这些是她的主治医生五年来陆续开给她的止痛药，不过她都没吃罢了，我上次来她家送她去医院的时候，药都过期了，很多连封口都还没拆。”徐岩随手拿起一瓶抛给叶穿林，“可是我刚刚检查的时候，发现每一瓶都被人打开过了。”  
作为影像科的医生，不放过每一个微小的细节是必需的素养，其实在走进房子的那一刻，徐岩就敏锐地注意到了些许的违和感。  
距离他上一次来好友的寓所时隔不久，而中间的大部分时间里房子的主人都住院观察，没有回过家，家居摆设间不应该有那么多地方的移动。而连止痛药瓶的封口都被人一一拆开，显然不会是房子的主人的一时心血来潮。

“你的意思是，有人悄悄来过？”叶穿林一边咀嚼着马蹄，一边皱眉推理道，“我看梳妆台上的贵重首饰都好好放着，房子里也没什么盗窃的痕迹，所以，趁邵怡冰住院闯空门的人，不是为财而来的小偷……”  
“就算不是为财，也应该还是为了找什么东西，”徐岩叹了口气，终于坦白了自己此行的来意，“怡冰失踪了。”

石破天惊，一言激起千层浪，叶穿林此时非常庆幸自己刚才心思活络，配合对方在薛渺面前演了一出戏，否则他无法想象那个人站在这里听到这个消息后会有的反应，“什么，失踪，好好的一个大活人，怎么会突然失踪？”  
徐岩紧紧抿住唇角，“可今天早上的病房探视，怡冰没有去。”

养和医院是连彦君母亲家族名下的产业，为了不打草惊蛇，五年来邵怡冰再不去探视越嘉恒，只除了每年大年初一，一大清早人少的时候，会在徐岩的陪同下来到病房外经过，远远的看一眼而已，这是她给自己的妥协，雷打不动的习惯，可今天早上徐岩一直等到探视时间结束，好友都没有出现。  
单是这一件异常或许还说明不了问题的严重性，“我给她打了电话，她的手机关机，助理说她本来还定了今天中午回美国探亲的机票，可航班飞了，她都没有check-in，也没有出境的记录。”  
在他心里，好友始终都是个固执的人，她不会放弃嘉恒，正如她一旦下了和家人和解的决心，也绝不会临阵退缩，徐岩越说越感到不安，“我昨天晚上还和她通过电话，一切正常，所以来之前我还以为她是不是又一个人在家昏倒了。”  
只是现在，恐怕事情要比他预想得要来得更糟。

“连家那边呢，我听陈茵说邵怡冰不是每年除夕都会去连家大宅吃饭么，会不会昨天结束得太晚，她直接在那边留宿了，然后又被什么急事绊住……”  
叶穿林越说越没有底气，和徐岩的目光相接，从对方的凝重眼神中更是得到了一个不好的预感，“你的意思是，邵怡冰的失踪和连彦君有关？不，不至于吧，连彦君虽然亏欠前妻在先，邵怡冰也在连氏暗中给他使了那么多绊子，可两个人就算再不对付也没什么深仇大恨啊，至于先是抄家然后再绑架的么，不不不，不至于……”

深仇大恨，还真是一个微妙的形容词，无情抛弃从小青梅竹马的结发妻子是深仇，而让一个含着金汤匙出身的贵公子从云端跌落泥潭，也不能说不是大恨。徐岩作为当年之事不多的知情者之一，面对着一知半解的叶穿林，一时间竟不知该从何处说起。  
千头万绪难解难分，这让他下意识地想向一个人求救，和失婚重病后就对人世生无可恋的越嘉恒不同，那个人的生命虽然也是风中的残烛，但为了心中所念而长明至今，即使身影纤弱，依旧在无形间带给人安心又笃定的力量。  
“我去过连家，他们说昨晚宴会结束后邵小姐就回去了，可我不相信。”徐岩缓缓答道，“叶总监，你有没有办法联络到一个人？”


	23. 图穷匕见

邵怡冰睁开双眼的时候，发现四周是伸手不见五指的黑暗。无光，无声，无息，仿佛空气就此凝固，让人喘不过气来。  
只要稍稍透进一些光进来，就不难看到她正以一种非常诡异的姿势被强行塞到了一个木箱里，四肢被粗砺的麻绳牢牢缚住，稍一挣扎，皮肤就被磨到火辣辣的生疼。  
换作别人遇到这样的变故，恐怕早就忍不住身体上传来的痛苦和内心深处渗透出的恐慌大声呼救起来了，退一万步，也至少要用手肘将木箱敲得咚咚作响，方显诚意，可邵怡冰却没有。  
得益于早年在城中村混居的那一段特殊经历，她对发生在自己身上的任何变故都能做到处变不惊，毕竟相比于楼上飘来的奇怪试剂的味道，亦或者是三不五时地从隔壁的房子里悄悄抬出去一具尸体，眼下的这点意外状况对她而言简直不值一提。

她很快就平复了心绪，调整呼吸，更小心地留意起外界的动静来，并终于听到了几声若有若无的鸟鸣，自己是被人带到了山里？  
邵怡冰清楚地记得，昨天除夕夜她在连家大宅向长辈们拜完年后，走到二楼的某间休息室里吹风透气，对着挂在墙上的某个相框发了会儿呆，随手喝下了佣人递过来的酒，然后就醉得不醒人事。  
相框里的照片已经泛黄，她从未见过嘉恒青春年少时的模样，没有心理准备地乍一看见，真是恍如隔世。

就在她沉吟思考的时候，箱子突然被人从头顶打开，刺眼的光线照射进来，邵怡冰本能地抬手去遮，然后意识到自己动弹不得，只能生生被辣出了眼泪。  
下一秒她的耳边就响起一声刚刚好的奚落，“还真是镇定啊。”

女子抬头，看到了在视线上方的屏幕里闪亮登场的一张硕大人脸，科技与时俱进，连深山老林的网络通讯都连接良好。还真是难为他了，她就知道大过年的，心血来潮玩这么一出绑架幽闭的戏码，除了连彦君这家伙，不会还有谁有这样的闲情逸致。  
“邵小姐醒了有一会儿了吧，居然能做到一声不吭，真是让人佩服。”  
“如果年年都听别人说起，轮到自己的时候也不会觉得太稀奇啦，“明明是被绑架的苦主本人，邵怡冰却有心情和幕后主使开起玩笑，”怎么，我可不记得我什么时候得罪过大公子你，哦，是每个月的零用钱不够花么，抱歉，那是执行层全体决定的数字，不是我一个人可以左右的。”

“越凝，”连彦君深知邵怡冰的话术厉害，懒得再兜什么圈子，一语就道破了她对方隐藏多年的过去，“真是一个好名字，我要是邵小姐你，在看到我的第一眼的时候就应该想着，要如何道歉才算诚恳，能够得到我的原谅。”  
“哦，道歉？”女子眉梢轻挑，表情比任何时候看上去都要显得无辜纯良，让人心生怜惜，但落入连彦君的眼中却几欲作呕。  
不见棺材不落泪，都到这个地步了还没有一点东窗事发的自觉，他不禁怒极反笑，”不道歉也无所谓，邵小姐一年到头工作辛苦，我就代表永安给你放个长假吧，飞鹅山里的环境不错，也没什么人来，邵小姐可以兜一圈再回去，顺便锻炼一下身体。“只不过，这荒郊野岭的，身无长物孤身一人，能不能真的走出去就不得而知了。  
”听说邵小姐的身体不太好，不能剧烈运动，所以一路上可要小心，千万别逞强，可别风景没赏够，半路人就倒下了。“  
连彦君自认真情实感地提着建议，并举起手边的高脚杯，对着虚空遥遥相祝，”我在澳门的酒店等你，对了，你可得快点来，我可不想被一波波的无关人士上门骚扰，一个个的都要来问我你的行踪去向，要知道，我可是也不清楚呢。“

在家族事务里被迫禁言五年的连彦君，一口气说了一长串的话，似乎要把他这些年来的憋屈苦闷都一吐而尽。而从屏幕那头女子越来越凝重的神情中，他就知道对方已经全然了解了自己现在面对的处境。  
他是真的很期待，这位如今在上流社交圈里炙手可热光鲜亮丽的social climber，是会灰头土脸狼狈不堪地重归人世，还是出现在社会新闻徒步行山罹难者的统计名单里。  
但无论哪一种结果他都很期待，并且确信无论如何，自己都可以从中全身而退。

连彦君举杯喝了一口杯中的红酒，提前为自己庆功，”你还记得这杯酒么，五年前可是邵小姐你坐在我腿上，亲自喂我喝过的。“  
不出所料，话音刚落，他就看到女子脸上的清淡笑意瞬间褪去，那一刻连彦君一扫心中沉积多年的郁气，轻快地对屏幕那头说了声Good luck，就准备动手切断视讯，却被一个声音打断。

”last question。“  
“哦，你是想问我是怎么知道的？知道你是为了给Constance报仇才来连家兴风作浪。“  
看在她死到临头还蒙在鼓里的份上，连彦君不吝啬于好心帮忙，释疑解惑，”我本来不想告诉你的，本来想着你人虽然走了，至少心里还能有一些安慰，如果告诉你，把你的身份透露给我的那个人，就是你这么多年拼命想帮的越嘉恒，你说说，谁听了会不难过呢？“  
”嘉恒？“果不其然，听到这个名字，女子瞳孔收缩，难以置信地失声惊呼，”怎么可能，你在开什么玩笑，她并不知道我……“  
连彦君的母亲是养和医院的太子女，相当于这么多年来她们的一举一动其实都处于对方的监视之中，所以她步步谨慎，不要说这五年里她连随时随地上门探视都不敢，就算是为嘉恒的病情奔波劳碌的最初，在她的父母面前，邵怡冰也只宣称是嘉恒曾经助养过的学生。

”是啊，多么可怜，“连彦君故作同情，语气讥讽，”她都不知道这么多年你都为她做了一些什么，我不过随口一问，她就一股脑儿都告诉我了。“  
而且即使夫妻缘断，在媒体公众面前更是完全撕破了脸，连彦君也毫不怀疑，在任何时候自己只要勾勾手指，前妻就会心甘情愿听自己驱使。  
仿佛想到了什么很有趣的事情，他凑近屏幕，直视女子的双眼，”她说，有一个古怪的年轻女孩，有段时间天天守在她的身边，后来又在病房门口偷偷看她，她却实在想不起来和对方有过什么交集，你知道，你的存在，实在是让她很苦恼呢！“  
好整以暇地欣赏到邵怡冰脸上的最后一丝血色消失，此时此刻的连彦君感到无比满足，”不止是她，我也很不理解，她到底是给过你多大的恩情，值得你为了给她报仇赴汤蹈火，把自己弄成现在这副不人不鬼的样子，不知道邵小姐有没有兴趣解答一下我心里的疑惑。“

”last question，“面对他的挑衅，邵怡冰只是深吸了一口气，静静问道，”我只是想问，你怎么就那么笃定我一定会死在山里，倒是没想到连大公子你会一口气和我说了这么多废话。“  
”不然呢，难道都到这时候了，你还在等着别人来救你？“连彦君上下打量了一眼对方被塞在木箱中的扭曲身姿，笑意更盛，”不然怎么叫自作孽不可活呢，要不是托你们的福，我五年来都没心情出海，你的朋友发现你失踪后，还不一定会第一时间来澳门找我，不过你可以放心，大过年的，客人都上门给我拜年了，我一定会好好接待他们。“  
”我不知道以前有什么地方得罪过大公子你，让你误以为这么多年，我都只能在每个月生活费的数字上动动手脚，“邵怡冰蓦地扬起了脸庞，对着连彦君一字一句地说道，”你相信吗，如果我今天不能安然无恙地回到家，你也一定会以经济罪去坐牢。“

他怎么会没有怀疑过，邵怡冰还留有后招，连彦君敛起笑意，他已经盯了她很久了，从养和的医生，到远在北京的杂志主编，甚至那个口口声声喊着她“越凝”，明显和她有过一腿的小明星他都没有遗漏，这些日子里他暗中排查了邵怡冰身边所有亲近的关系网，但都一无所获。  
至于剩下的，那些他手伸不到的地方，男子眼神深暗，如果她托付的对象是谢明晗或是唐念琛......  
但无论如何，那都是以后要考虑的事了，虽然处理不好会很棘手，但此时此刻，他已经迫不及待地想先送这个不知死活的女人上路，”那大不了就去坐牢好了，至少邵小姐你也会比我先行一步.......“

不等连彦君把狠话放完，酒店房间的内线电话应声响起，他没有在意，直接当面接起，不出所料，果然是发现友人失踪，上门来找他兴师问罪的人，不过看不出来邵怡冰的人缘还不错嘛，来找她的人不仅来得比预想中得要快，声势也更加浩大。除了惊动了他所在的赌场酒店的大老板莫之然，和他那位非常爱管闲事的太太以外，连自己的亲堂弟，连家现在的当家人连晚朝也在其列。  
来得齐齐整整，就差世光太子爷和自己那位病入膏肓的好弟妹，五年前设计把他拉下台的人就都到齐了。

而在屏幕那头，邵怡冰看到对方先是笑容转淡，随后露出了无法掩饰的震惊和错愕。  
木箱的盖子再度被重重关上，当四周的一切又重新回归黑暗和寂静后，她却由衷地松了口气，知道自己已经赢下了这一局。  
虽然，和箱子里稀薄的空气相比，周身百骸传来的痛苦更让她濒临窒息，邵怡冰默默闭目倒数，等待救援的到来，并比任何时候都希望自己，在确认不会暴尸荒野后，也能侥幸免于死在幽闭木箱里的悲惨结局。


	24. 白色谎言

这一等又不知道过了多久，当最后一丝清醒的知觉即将从大脑中抽离时，头顶上方的盖子再次被人从外用力掀开。邵怡冰本能地又想抬手，下一秒，却有一双温热的手掌无声覆在她的双目上，替她完全挡住了光线。  
”我来了越凝。”  
“越凝，别怕。“

看到眼前被麻绳绑住手脚硬生生被塞到狭窄木箱里的人，即使没有激烈的挣扎，伤口也一直在缓慢地渗出鲜血，相比于被蒙住双眼无知无觉的邵怡冰，薛渺觉得自己才应该是那个什么都看不见的人。此时此刻，他恨不得从掌心变出一把长剑把木箱一下劈开，脑中却适时响起了临行前徐岩对他的千叮万嘱。  
“怡冰，”亲眼目睹年轻人原本璀灿如星的眸子被急切和焦躁填满，徐医生冒着事后被好友秋后算账的风险，好心提醒了对方一句，“邵怡冰她的腰椎有旧伤，你见到她的时候，不要太激动，要小心......”

薛渺咬咬牙，竭力平复内心的激荡，一边动作轻柔地将女子稳稳从木箱中抱出放到担架上。在他正准备动手去解开邵怡冰手上麻绳的时候，对方却先一步以手撑地，挣扎着想要站起来。  
都到这时候了还要逞强，他又急又气，忙上前搀扶住她，“不要乱动！”  
邵怡冰却不以为意地挥了挥手，然后把目光直接锁定在了被架在人群中央的主使者身上。

功亏一篑，又被济民帮的小弟胁迫着当了开路先锋，徒步穿过飞鹅山中一整片原始森林的连彦君，此时灰头土脸狼狈不堪，脸色也很难看，在女子看过来的时候，二话不说先瞪了回去，“没想到啊真是没想到，那么重要的证据，你居然随随便便塞到了居民楼底下的信箱里。”  
他的视线转到一旁那个小心翼翼地搂着邵怡冰的年轻人，“也是没想到，居然还能碰到一个对你旧情难忘的傻小子。”  
薛渺也是有名有姓的男明星了，大年初一哪里不能去，偏偏要心血来潮地跑到深圳城中村的出租屋楼下开信箱，要不是对方冲进酒店房间的那一刻表现出的要把他生吞活剥的愤怒不似作伪，连彦君都要怀疑螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，自己是不是踏进了邵怡冰亲手布好的棋局，白白给人家送了人头。

“承让承让，不比你始乱终弃，抛弃重病发妻不顾的狠心。”  
邵怡冰一句不让，直接怼了回去，而出乎所有人意料的，被舆论媒体用类似的话指控过无数遍，早就应该脱敏的连彦君，却在听到仇人的斥责后，一反常态，不顾场合地哈哈大笑起来。  
被幕后黑手笑得头皮发麻的叶穿林，下意识的用手肘戳了戳一旁的连晚朝，“喂喂喂，你大哥是被邵怡冰气疯了，还是说他还有后招？”

叶总监很快就如愿得到了答案，“抛弃？真可笑，Constance本来就有抑郁症，和我结婚后又得了罕见的神经性消化病，我辞掉工作，陪她寻医问药两年多，已经是仁至义尽，我和Tiffany也是在和她分居后才认识的，没有出轨，这些事连家上下有谁不知道，她自己常年生病心情差，就把所有错都赖到别人身上，外边的人又不清楚情况，误解我两句也就算了，倒是你，邵怡冰，难道你也要把这些帐赖到我的头上？”  
连彦君被逼到绝处，越说越觉得自己冤枉，连撕带吼，连叶穿林听了都动摇了几分，而处于矛头中心的邵怡冰却根本不为所动，神情冰冷，“你确定要和我刨根究底？那你为什么不告诉在场诸位，嘉恒的抑郁症是怎么得的？她十六岁的时候，你到底都对她做了些什么，harassment, rape，要不是她当年心软没有起诉你，你以为你还能有机会去认识别的女人？”  
陈年旧事，不堪回首，“那你呢，你和Constance又是什么关系，她甚至根本都不认识你！”被戳中痛脚的连彦君气急之下，口不择言，连叶穿林都听不下去了，插嘴道，”哎哎哎人家路见不平拔刀相助，不行嘛？“

“路见不平，拔刀相助？”连彦君彻底抛开贵公子的翩翩风度，毫不掩饰地大开嘲讽，“所以我们的邵小姐，为了给一个萍水相逢的陌生人出气，五年前在澳门赌场不惜假扮美女荷官亲身上阵，和陆遥霜两个人里应外合，哄骗我在牌桌上下注输掉了连氏的那么大一笔股份？”  
他的目光划过前方两相依偎的年轻男女，不怀好意地说道，“要是我当时不上你们的当，或者酒喝得再多一点，会不会后头还设计了一出仙人跳等着我......”

“那是因为你不知道嘉恒对于越凝的意义！”薛渺抢在所有人之前打断了连彦君，他努力让自己平静下来，虽然被气得浑身发抖，也没有忘记照顾着怀中之人的情绪，悄然握紧了女子的手。  
“越凝和我说过，她小学毕业后随父母搬到北京，一开始很不适应新的环境和同学，是嘉恒从法国写信给她，安慰鼓励她，在她最孤独无助的时候，是嘉恒陪伴她走过来的，你根本就不懂得她们之间的友情。”  
友情？薛渺话音刚落，连彦君仿佛听到了一个最荒谬的笑话，叶穿林见势不对，赶在那个魔性的笑声又要响起之前开口阻拦，“可是如果真的是这样，为什么越嘉恒后来会说她不认识邵怡冰，难道他们只是笔友？”  
“因为写信的那个人根本就不是她，”连彦君终于抢到机会，先声夺人，“我和Constance从小一起长大，她的一切我都清楚，我可不记得她给哪位小妹妹写过信，交过哪门子的笔友。”  
“可是她在信里提到过X光片的细节，而且嘉恒大学的时候因为抑郁症，很多时候都请病假不在学校，我查过，她给我写信的那段时间你就陪她住在巴黎散心，除了她不会有别人。”

十六年前的北京，空气还没有变得像现在这么糟糕，但是在春天依然会刮起大风，吹得人睁不开眼睛，平白生出厌学的情绪。  
当小女孩再一次假装生病，逃学翘课，一个人躺在家里发呆的时候，却有一个人，跨越千山万水，把巴黎春日里的晴空和花朵都一并寄给了她。  
“Dear Icy"，那一封封英文信里的文笔生动活泼，浪漫之都的日常细节跃然纸上，引人入胜，多年后依旧被好好地留存在小女孩的记忆里。  
为此她曾无数次畅想过，长大后，她也要像她的老师一样，和爱的人一起远走高飞，去世界的每个角落等待日出日落。  
而这段旅程的起点和终点，都会是在巴黎。

邵怡冰咬唇反驳，连彦君听了后却连连摇头，“我才不管你们之间有什么约定和默契，十六年前是么，那时我的确有陪她出国散心，不过我们是去非洲做动保义工，怕家里人担心才说谎说去了巴黎，等到假期结束我们就直接回美国了，请问她要怎么从法国写信给你？”  
说起记忆里久远的那次非洲之行，那一刻，不知是不是众人的错觉，他们竟然无不例外地看到了幕后黑手眼底浮起的淡淡哀色。

连彦君还记得，从非洲旅行回来后，女友的心情在短暂的愉悦后，很快又变得糟糕。她开始对自己的外形感到忧心忡忡，一天可以照八百回镜子，还不时试探着问他，自己是不是被晒得又胖又黑。他记得那时自己年轻嘴贱，口无遮拦，竟然毫不犹豫地直接点头，让女友的脸色变得更差。  
很久之后他才知道，越嘉恒从那时起，就开始偷偷服食大剂量的减肥药，而类似的药物滥用，或多或少都直接催化了她日后消化系统的紊乱。  
“至于证据么，“一念及此，他不禁叹了口气，”你不是已经看过了么，昨天我可是特意挂到墙上的。”  
虽然，他那时只是想随手挑一张前妻年轻时开朗活泼的照片来让死对头分心而已。

连家大宅休息室的墙上，相框里的照片已经泛黄，少女时代的越嘉恒被恋人紧紧搂在怀中，背后是茫茫无际的非洲大草原，还有斑马，羚羊和长颈鹿。  
照片上的她笑靥如花，以为自己已经牢牢抓住了前方摇摇欲坠的幸福，全然不知在不远的将来，她会为此付出怎么样的代价。  
她更不知道，在不远的未来，有一个和她原本只是生命中短暂交集的过客，因为某些阴错阳差的误会，和她一同分担了命运索取的昂贵代价。

等从飞鹅山撤回到养和医院的时候，天欲破晓。  
虽然医生已经提前赶到，手术方案也早已制定好，但由于病人在送来的半路上已经休克昏迷，抢救室外还是一度陷入了紧张和混乱。  
“如何？”叶穿林三两下直接跳到徐岩面前，盯着对方手上的X光片，“怎么样，情况严重吗？”  
徐岩八百年如一日地对着检查结果皱起了眉头，“不太好，原来破裂突出的椎间盘组织和碎块已经脱入椎管内，恐怕手术的难度会上升。”  
说到这里，他又忍不住暗骂了连彦君一句，事实上，在听完绑架现场的转述后，一想到他的病人被人五花大绑地强行塞到木箱里，想出这个损招的连彦君在徐医生的心里已经和死人没有什么两样。

“除了椎板切除外，恐怕还要附加后路TLIF手术......”  
深更半夜被急call到场的主刀医生Dr. Wong，拿着手术和麻醉同意书出来想找家属签名，并按照流程在术前说明手术风险，但话说到一半就意识到自己的这位老病患，在过去的五年里好像都是一个人独来独往，哪怕现在手术室外乌泱泱地站了一堆人，恐怕都找不到一个可以替她负责的直系亲属。  
“我来签吧。”  
就在医生四下环顾的时候，默不作声的薛渺突然站了出来，伸手就要接过手术同意书，被叶穿林眼疾手快地拦下，“渺渺，这和你们拍戏不一样，要直系亲属才有资格签字的，未婚夫和男朋友都不行。”

至于邵怡冰那位莫须有的男朋友和未婚夫，叶总监一想到某位花花公子的名字就感到头疼，他又想收回一个之前下过的结论，千挑万选，挑了那么一个关键时候不知在哪儿逍遥快活的人托付终身，邵小姐的眼光还能更不靠谱一点么？  
还不如，叶穿林不由自主地掏出手机，看到社交动态里刚好更新的一张来自吉隆坡的新年自拍。  
照片中的主角，不是别人，恰好就是一直以来他都觉得最靠谱最合适的那个人。


	25. 欢迎回家

虽然去年夏天最爱看的宫斗剧的男二号此时就站在自己的面前，但医者仁心的Dr. Wong暂时失去了欣赏帅哥的兴致，“算了，她的情况不能再拖了，我去找别的consultant签字。”  
主刀医生一门心思地吩咐助手开始打申请报告，薛渺却在身后继续不依不挠地问道，“手术的风险，很大吗？”  
“任何操作都具有一定的风险，”Dr. Wong头也不抬地答道，“手术相关并发症有术中出血、血管损伤、硬脊膜损伤、马尾神经损伤、神经根损伤等。手术后围手术期有可能出现休克、深静脉栓塞，呼吸困难、肺部感染及肺不张，尿路感染，腹胀呕吐等全身并发症......”  
“好了好了！”眼看着年轻人的脸色逐渐变得灰败惨白，徐岩急忙叫停了同事那宛如报菜名一样的后遗症说明，把人拉到一边，“不要担心，这类腰椎滑脱手术的技术已经很成熟了，术后用不了三天就能还你一个活蹦乱跳的邵怡冰。”

“她说她很痛......”  
积压已久的情绪终于找到了一个宣泄口，薛渺靠着冰冷的墙壁慢慢滑坐在地上，双手抱头，大颗大颗的眼泪砸在膝盖上，看呆了一众的围观路人。  
前夜飞鹅山间落下的暴雨，让山路变得泥泞难走，一天之内连续两次徒步穿过原始森林的人，鞋子和裤脚上都是泥土枯叶，身上那件灰色卫衣的状况也没好到哪里去，到处都是心爱之人倒在怀里时留下的大片血迹。  
此时此刻的薛渺，再无丝毫被网友热议的bking气质，自顾自地蜷缩在角落里，浑身上下都流淌着无助的脆弱，让一旁忙着主持大局收拾烂摊子的连晚朝在那一瞬间仿佛看到了曾经的自己。  
手术室内的爱人生死未卜，而等在外面的人，除了满心的迷茫和不知所措外，连一丝多余的情绪都不曾有。

最后还是作为专业人士的徐岩站了出来，走到薛渺的跟前拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“没事的，怡冰很坚强的，你要相信她一定能挺过去，你看她病了那么多年，平时连止痛药都不吃。”  
都病成那样了还不吃药，这算哪门子的安慰人？叶穿林听了简直满脸问号，徐医生却继续不慌不忙地劝道，“一般人嫌药苦，至少会吃颗糖吧，她倒好，你说人怎么能这样呢，都活得这么苦了，却连一点点的安慰都不留给自己，“  
”可是，这些年来她的生命里也不是只有苦涩，“徐岩半蹲下来，强迫对方直视自己的眼睛，加重语气，“五年前，她确实因为很多原因不打一声招呼就离开了你，可是，你其实一直都被她好好地放在心上。”

“完了完了，邵怡冰这次会不会真的凶多吉少？”叶穿林忍不住小声私语道，“我怎么觉得他已经开始准备好友葬礼上的总结陈词了？”  
他本以为站在他旁边的人是连晚朝，直到下一秒被尖锐的高跟鞋跟狠狠踩了一脚，痛得他直掉眼泪后才后知后觉地发现身旁站着围观的，好像就是今天在营救行动上出了大力的酒店老板娘本人。  
“呸呸呸，你就不能说点好听的？”祝云亭真想啐叶穿林一脸唾沫，她本是城中名媛圈里最看不惯邵怡冰的人，今天却破天荒地替对家说了句公道话。  
正当叶穿林暗自称奇时，下一句祝大小姐就恢复了花痴本色，西子捧脸道，“哇塞，薛渺哭起来也太好看了吧，留下的眼泪比我设计图上的珍珠还要漂亮哎！”  
哪里好看了，叶总监不以为然地翻了个白眼，眼泪鼻涕一大把，明明哭得那么丑。

对于不远处发出的动静，徐岩没有理会。他只是固执地将年轻人紧握的手掌一点点打开，然后在对方的手心悄悄写下一串密码。  
mm0205，今天早些时候，他才当着他们的面亲手输入过一遍。  
“无论楼道上的灯会不会亮，她都知道只要有你在，她就永远不会找不到回家的路。”  
你是她黑暗前路里的一道光，也是她饱尝苦涩后的那一丝甜。

当邵怡冰再度睁开双眼的时候，发现四周依然是伸手不见五指的黑暗。无光，无声，无息，仿佛空气就此凝固，让人喘不过气来。  
不过好在这一次，她没有被人绑住手脚。虽然眼前漆黑一片，但她本能地觉得自己正走过一条幽深的长廊，闻到了酒店特调的香氛气味，脸上还戴着一张珠光贝母的威尼斯面具。  
她记得自己得到了一个千载难逢的复仇机会，在经过一个月的紧急特训后，今天晚上的任务，就是将心理暗示发挥到极致，引诱猎物一步步自投罗网。  
如果，万一，目标没有上钩的话，她伸手抚平了裙子上的褶皱，头顶的冷气吹到后背大片裸露的皮肤上，让人不由激起一阵寒意。  
但即使如此，邵怡冰还是用力按下了酒店房门的把手。

她本以为等在门后的人会是连彦君，谁知开门的一刹那，她就跌落到了另一个时空里。  
下一秒，邵怡冰发现自己正站在城中村的出租屋前，坐在门口的少年听到脚步声后，一脸雀跃地抬起头，眼中写满了惊喜。  
眼前重现光明，楼道的灯一闪一闪，却晃得她不由恍惚起来，一时分不清是现实还是梦境，她只看到少年此时正端着一个蛋糕，是最喜欢的蓝莓乳酪的口味，蛋糕上还插满了五颜六色的蜡烛，低头一数，不多不少，正好十八根。  
“渺渺。”邵怡冰下意识地叫出对方的名字，回应她的则是少年灿烂如星的双眸。  
“越凝，欢迎回家。”

手术很成功，和徐医生打过包票的一样，苏醒后不到三天，邵怡冰的生命体征就趋于稳定，并且可以自由下床活动。  
当然，也和所有人预期中的一样，在亲耳得知了自己这么多年的所有努力，不过是源于十六年前的一场乌龙后，即使是心如铁石之人，也免不了大受打击，心情低落。除了每天遵照医嘱进行简单的复健治疗外，她几乎闭门不出，并态度强硬地要求封锁消息，拒绝了外界的所有探访。

新年还未过去，转眼就到了情人节，薛渺起了个大早，来到病房门口的时候，发现走廊上摆满了一束束蓝色的花，不是节日里烂大街的蓝色妖姬，而是在冬日里极为少见的葡萄风信子。花如其名，浅蓝色并略带银色反光，反射出梦幻般的色彩，非常漂亮。  
他不觉停下了脚步，距离病房门口最近的一束中插了一张精致的卡片，上面写着，“Get well soon. Terrence”。  
如果他没记错，送花的这个人，前两天还和大明星江唯勾肩搭背闲逛东京，直接上了热搜头条。  
呵，卡片上的笔迹纤细秀美，一看就是由手底下的女秘书代劳的。

看完这一走廊的情人节礼物，薛渺心情复杂地推开了病房的门。这个点病床上的女子已经醒来，却没有急着起床，而是靠在枕头上百无聊赖地浏览着ipad，姿态悠闲地好像在度来之不易的年假。意识到有不速之客登门，并且是他时，也没有表现出太惊讶，还主动打了声招呼，”这么早就来了？“  
”我下午的飞机回南郊镇，临走前来和你道个别。“薛渺将手上捧了一路的庞然大物递给对方。邵怡冰接过，对着这只粉红色的卡通猪玩偶忍俊不禁，“这是送我的吗，真可爱！”  
薛渺点了点头，今年是他的本命年，这个玩偶是粉丝推荐给他的礼物里自己最喜欢的一个，虽然依旧是那么的幼稚孩子气，可在准备探病礼物的时候，他还是第一时间想到了送它。  
无论是初遇还是重逢，越凝的脸上从来都不缺乏笑容，可他却希望她每一次微笑的时候，都能是发自内心地感到开心。

“我明天就要进组拍戏了，以后会非常忙，恐怕没有时间再来看你，”他抿紧嘴唇，干巴巴地说道，“你，多保重，好好休息，争取早日康复。”  
一走廊的葡萄风信子在他的脑海中挥之不去，让薛渺鬼使神差地加上“早日康复”这四个字，说完他就后悔了，果不其然，只见邵怡冰轻轻一笑，“好的，那就借你吉言。对了，有机会替我向孟夏道谢，谢谢她把Christmas的照片发给我看，”  
说完她扬了扬手中的ipad，屏幕上是一只雪白的布偶猫，“吸猫果然包治百病，我觉得我应该很快就可以出院。“

至于出院以后，薛渺眼神深暗，来之前他琢磨了一路想问她的话，有关于五年前的，也有五年后，可当真的看到在心上牵挂多年的人离自己近在咫尺时，他却发现，只要从此以后她都能平安快乐地好好活着，再多的问题、困惑和不解，他都不会再强行去要一个答案。  
”好的，我会替你转告她。“他微微颔首，并赶在病房里的空气陷入新一轮的鸦雀无声前，转身拉开了房门，“不打扰你休息，我先走了。”

就在薛渺准备踏出房门的那一刻，身后有人及时叫住了他，”渺渺。“  
躺在病床上的女子无声地叹了口气，显然不了解为何一夜之间，自己在对方眼里好像又突然成了避之唯恐不及的洪水猛兽，”那天，谢谢你救了我。“  
救命之恩，无以为报，一般这种时候都应该说些什么，无以为报，唯有以身相许？邵怡冰促狭心起，正想着调侃逗弄小朋友几句时，却只见薛渺蓦地转身看向了自己，”越凝。“  
薛渺觉得自己大概这辈子都改不了这个称呼了，”我最近接受杂志采访的时候说，想要在三十岁前拿到影帝。“他捏紧了房门的把手，下一刻又无声松开，”当然，你也许觉得我在异想天开。“

”不，我并不那么觉得，“女子摇摇头，神情郑重地望着他，”人活在世上，有梦想总比没有的要好。“  
所以，多年之后，他是否还能再发梦许一次生日愿望？  
”如果真的有那么一天，不知道到时候QG会不会邀请我去拍封面，如果会的话，我能不能要求把摄影师换成你？“

听到他的请求，对方没有立刻回答，她只是眨了眨眼睛，短短的一瞬在薛渺眼中却仿佛过了千年万载，久到连这一个答案他都不期盼再得到。  
直到，从背后传来一个久违的温柔肯定。  
”当然，可以。“


	26. 化身为剑

薛渺前脚刚走，邵怡冰的目光还来不及收回，后脚就看到徐岩鬼鬼祟祟地钻了进来，”他就这么走了，你也不留救命恩人多聊一会儿？“  
”不然呢，留下来一起吃早饭？“邵怡冰指着徐岩手上的托盘反问道。

在斗嘴这件事上从来占不到优势的徐医生无语地放下了手里的托盘，取出一碟医院cafeteria今早新鲜出炉的蓝莓pancake放到桌上，然后顺手捞起那只摆在床头的硕大玩偶，“哇粉红猪哎，这是薛渺送你的情人节礼物？”  
徐岩童心未泯地狠狠揉捏了两下公仔，心里却泛起嘀咕，可爱是可爱了，不过和门口那一走廊的花比，不知道他们邵小姐会更喜欢哪一个，“对了，叶穿林托我向你道歉，他知道你不想见他。不过你也别再怪他，我看他已经很后悔了。“  
毕竟因为自己的好奇心无端牵扯出后续一大堆的麻烦，不仅害得邵怡冰身份暴露被仇人绑架，连他自己好不容易看中的代言人都飞了，新一季设计的发布会估计也要推迟。

”自作自受，“女子不假辞色地点评道，“代言告吹，最惨的人难道不是薛渺？“  
”薛渺那边你就放心好了，祝大小姐看中了他，打算请他代言自己的珠宝设计品牌Arrow，失之东隅收之桑榆，也不亏啦。“徐岩娓娓道来，还不忘打趣自己的病人，”天啊我没听错吧，你居然在替薛渺抱不平？看来人心都是肉长的，没有辜负人家千里奔波把你从深山老林里捞出来，还在抢救室门口哭得梨花带雨，只恨自己不是你的直系亲属没有办法在手术同意书上签字，你是没看到他当时那个天塌下来的样子啊，啧啧啧，“  
徐医生一唱三叹，最后来了个语重心长的收尾，”怎么样，以后有什么打算？“

所有人都在翘首期盼邵怡冰下一步的去向，徐岩也不例外，他知道她苏醒后表现出来的所谓一蹶不振大受打击，大半都是为了给自己和连家的和解谈判争取更多的筹码，而根据前方传回的最新消息，谢明晗和祝云亭千载难逢地冰释前嫌，联手倾力为邵怡冰斡旋，让连家付出的赔偿足够她一辈子都不虞匮乏，可以随时动身去环游世界，挑一个钟意的地方退休养老。  
“你猜？”  
徐岩简直快被气倒，”让我想想，等你出院以后，是先回美国和你爸妈和好，还是去南郊镇找薛渺再续前缘？“好吧，第二个是他随口瞎说的，”我记得你当年本来不是打算去巴黎进修的么，我觉得你回去继续读书也挺好的。“  
邵怡冰却还是对着他摇头，让徐岩没来由的心慌，再一想到走廊上的蓝色花海，”不是吧，不要告诉我你还没打消和唐念琛结婚的念头？他对你来说不是已经没有利用价值了吗？”  
可是很显然，事情没有那么简单，不然总不能把连续十天不重样的大手笔送花全部归咎于贵公子的绅士风度，“喂喂喂，你清醒一点，不要好不容易刚出火海，又要再上一条贼船。”

“我还没想好，不过应该会先去北京，”女子小口小口地吃着pancake，“当年假托嘉恒给我写信的人，是祁老师。”  


"Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness,  
Close bosom-friend of the maturing sun"  
年轻人摘下黑框眼镜，仰起头，笑眯眯地问道，“怎么啦，这次是哪个单词看不懂？”  
小姑娘摇了摇头，“我查过了，这两句是John Keats一首诗里的开头。”  
“对啊，To autumn，济慈的秋颂，”祁廉将手中的信纸还给多学好问的学生，春去秋来，不知不觉秋天已经到来，“北京的秋天也有人赞颂，你要不要摘抄几句，下次可以回复嘉恒？”  


众里寻他千百度，在拨开往事前尘的重重迷雾后，蓦然回首，才发现她真正想找的那个人其实一直就站在她的身后，从来都没有离开过，“虽然他不久前才和我说，以后想去西班牙南部的小镇退休，但我知道，纽约和巴黎才是他最喜欢的城市。”  
而祁廉对于那两座城市的偏爱，以及那一封封英文长信里的遣词造句和文风细节，细细回想，其实都源自于他大学时代最爱的那本英文小说。  
小说里，纽约是起点，是男主角成长老去的故土，而巴黎则是终点，是他毕生可望不可及的梦中所在。

十六年前的祁廉，还不是现在这个一年中的大半夜晚都在世界不同的酒店睡觉的时尚主编，其时在北京读大学的他，随还未踏足那个向往已久的城市，但在给小女孩的安慰信里，已经极力描绘出了每一个美好的琐碎细节。  
而对于邵怡冰亦是如此，她曾去纽约当过一个暑假的摄影助理，选修过打光的课程，纽约同样是她梦想的起点。至于巴黎，如果没有发生后来的诸多变故，她原本也要在那里开展人生的下个计划，并且想要完成那个被老师常年累月挂在嘴边，久而久之潜移默化的新年愿望。  
岁岁年年，始终如一。  
但无论从何处开始，又在哪里结束，邵怡冰无奈地发现，自己还是不得不先要去忍受北京糟糕的空气。她本以为有生之年，不知要等到何时才能接下老师给她的退路，却没想到这一天会来得如此之快。

听到某个被掩埋多年的迟来真相，在大感意外后，徐岩不由唏嘘，“原来如此，所以其实祁廉一直都知道你.....”  
明明一句话就可以解开的误会，却任由事态失控发展，眼睁睁地看着心爱的学生误入歧途，自己却不动如山，没有半点想要站出来叫停的意思，“差点忘了，你动手术抢救那会儿，叶穿林已经把所有的事情都告诉他了。”  
不过祁廉的反应却让相交多年的叶总监都感到费解，同样是人在国外不回来，连不过是风月场上逢场作戏的唐念琛，都知道至少每天送束花来给自己的盟友探病，而那位时尚圈中最年轻有为的杂志主编，却在确认邵怡冰已经脱离危险后，就继续自己的马来之行，除了让留在北京的助理寄了一封文件给叶穿林。

“叶穿林说这封信虽然是祁廉寄给他的，但他还是觉得很有必要拿过来给你看一眼。”徐岩从托盘下取出一封航空快递信，递给邵怡冰，比起走廊上的花和眼前的卡通玩偶，他本能地觉得邵小姐应该会更喜欢他手上的这份礼物，“是当年你给薛渺拍的那一组照片。”  
源文件已经按照邵怡冰的指示被祁廉亲自销毁，所以现在放在她手上的这份，是全世界仅存的绝版复印，五年来一直被主编珍藏在个人portfolio的第一页。  
照片上，当年还很青葱的少年靠在墙边，侧身回望着镜头前方的某个方向，虽然他的大半张脸都被重重的夜色隐去，只剩下若干不名的闪烁光点在他的脸上跳跃，明明灭灭，可是少年的眼神却似乎有着可以穿透一切的力量，劈开层层笼罩的黑暗，直达人心最深的幽微。

睽违多年，这是邵怡冰第一次看到自己这封被奉为神作的作品，她情不自禁地伸手，轻轻摩挲照片上少年的双眸。而她从他的眼睛里看到的，也不再只有灿烂的星河。  
君子其身如竹，少年的心却是一把锐不可当的出鞘长剑，寒芒所经之处，可以斩断夜色深处的重重迷雾。  
虽然在按下快门的那一刻他们还没有分离，虽然自始至终她都对他有所保留，没有将所有的事情都合盘托出，但那时候陷入一厢情愿迷恋中的少年，却已经隐隐预感到了心爱之人会踏上的不归长路。  
但他想告诉她，无论高山远路，他都愿化身为剑，护她征途。

五年前的初春，新年刚过，从北京出差回来的女孩，站在楼道的走廊上，诧异地望着端坐在门口的少年，意外对方居然这么快就到了，明明她下飞机后才给他发的简讯。  
“都多晚了，还带蛋糕过来，”她时刻牢记要提醒他作为模特的自觉，但在看到蛋糕上插着的蜡烛后又有些迟疑，“今天是什么特殊的日子么？”  
少年低头沉默片刻，随后露出灿烂的笑颜，“当然是为了给你庆功啦，恭喜我们越大摄影师，顶级男刊封面在手，前途不可限量！”  
薛渺夸张地高声大喊，深更半夜，听得邵怡冰也很有赧然，忙不迭地打开大门连人带蛋糕一起轰了进去，“去去去，别瞎起哄，最终封面还没有定下来呢，等出刊了再庆祝也不迟。”  
“那就太晚了，”少年闪烁着亮晶晶的双眼，“到时候肯定有好多人抢着要当你的模特，我可得赶在所有人之前把你占为己有。”  
好吧，不会用成语还瞎用，她在心里止不住地暗自摇头，很是替对方三个月后的高考担心。

他们先是把蜡烛点亮，然后抢在烛泪滴到蛋糕上之前把蛋糕切掉，中途邵怡冰甚至还下楼去超市买了一瓶红酒。  
她靠在阳台的栏杆上，自斟自饮，一边默默地看着不远处正专心致志研究烟花的少年。酒很普通，但也许是她的心情实在是不错，所以硬生生地喝出了在顶级酒庄品酒的愉悦。夜风浸润出如水的凉意，幽幽拂上她的脸庞，一瞬间，恍然梦回大学时代的夏夜露营。  
山谷里抬头都可见一整面光滑如镜的星空，女孩抱膝坐在帐篷外，扬起头，和当时的dating对象，archery club的会长，无声地交换了一个漫长的亲吻。时光在那一刻，仿佛得到永恒的定格，她至今依然记得对方口腔中弥漫的红酒香气。

邵怡冰蓦然惊觉，从美国回来后，她好像已经很久没有感到那么放松的时候，而就在她无端出神的时候，薛渺已经将地上的引线点燃，刹那间在他们的面前，一簇又簇的花火平地绽放，极尽绚烂，一时间让他们目不暇接。  
漆黑如墨的夜色中，烟花的闪烁光点在少年的脸上欢快地跳跃，她一时酒意上头，随手拿起一旁的相机，抢在焰火彻底消散前，示意对方快看自己的镜头。

“真好看，”热闹燃尽之后，望着地上的灰烬残迹，邵怡冰放下了相机，“好像星星一样。”  
她对着虚空伸出了右手，合拢握紧，仿佛想要握住这个一掬即碎的美好幻梦，“可惜，是一颗流星。”  
女孩恋恋不舍地感喟道，下一秒，手心就传来一阵暖意，少年迎面走来，悄然握住了她的手，无比认真地向她许诺道，“你要是喜欢，我下次再给你放。”  
虽然不知道这座城市对于燃放烟花的禁制何时才会解除，但岁岁年年，只要她想看，他都愿意每一个新年都准时出现在她家的阳台上，亲手为她点燃心头跳动的火光。

“那倒也不必如此，”话音刚落，正当薛渺以为自己的心意又被对方直截了当地拒绝的时候，邵怡冰却毫无预兆地抬手，轻轻抚摸上了他的眉骨，“渺渺，有没有人夸过你，你的眼睛很好看，像装满了透亮的星星？”  
烟花转瞬即逝，是握不住的星星，而能被紧紧握住的灿烂星辰，其实一直就近在眼前。她觉得自己大概下一秒就要醉倒睡去，于是，赶在最后的一丝理智清醒消失前，扬起了头，和少年无声交换了一个红酒之吻。  
这不是她第一次吻他，在刚刚过去的那夜除夕，她才以信口胡诌的理由不怀好意地调戏过少年，所以本以为又是一次蜻蜓点水的浅尝辄止，却没有料到这一次，对方没有再和受惊的小鹿一般落荒而逃，耳鬓厮磨间，大脑宕机一片空白的人，换成了自己。

“等一下，”在一波又一波侵袭的深吻中，女孩奋力抓住了一个喘息的间隙，“我，我不会和自己的模特......”  
“你之前已经结算好了给我的所有酬劳，在新的合约签订前，我暂时还不是你的模特。”少年眉梢轻挑，说出早就准备好的理由，然后捏紧她的肩侧，埋头又准备继续吻下去。  
“可是，我也不能和一个未成年......”  
“我已经成年了！”不耐烦再被打断的少年，轻抖左手的手腕，露出大金表表盘上的指针。  
零点已过，不管是看农历还是公历，他人生中第一次爱上的人，都再也没有任何理由，拒绝自己进入她的生命。


	27. 尾声：遥远的重逢

“怡冰上周出院那天，拒绝了我以结婚为目的的交往请求。”  
刚结束新年旅行从日本回来的唐念琛，在北京春日的干燥空气里不知道打了多少下喷嚏，顺带着兜了无数个弯子，等到把坐在对面的年轻人的耐心都消耗得差不多了，他才姗姗来迟道出自己此行的目的，“即使我连续送了快一个月的花，还在最后一天空运了纽约最美的黄玫瑰，她都还是毫不犹豫地拒绝了我的求婚。”  
在某件事情上总是莫名其妙频频受挫的唐大少，在谈及自己最近一次的求婚失败时依旧显得有些沮丧，“都说买卖不成情义在，可我把名下公司的职位一字排开任她挑选的时候，她却还是想也不想就拒绝了我，真是翻脸不认人啊~~“

三十好几的唐念琛，此刻却对着比自己小了快一轮的年轻人摆出少女托腮的姿势，脸上写满了疑惑和委屈，看得人汗毛倒竖，”你说，到底是为什么？“  
话虽如此，他也没真的想要问对方要一个答案，所以不等薛渺接话就自顾自地继续说了下去，”还有一件事我到现在也没想明白，那么重要的一份文件，为了保险起见她居然没有考虑交给我，咳咳，交给她最亲爱的学长谢明晗保管，而是托付给了你，她难道就不担心，你要是来晚一步，自己就真的要上社会新闻的头条了？“  
在发出一连串的灵魂拷问后，琢磨着该给的提示都给得差不多了，唐念琛心满意足地施施然起身，摆出一副长辈的姿态，离开前拍了一下年轻人的肩膀，语重心长地说道，”不过有一件事我还是很佩服邵怡冰的，她不过大学时候随便辅修了一下，在心理学上的造诣，可比我那个正经研究所出身的妹妹高深多了。“

当自家的宝贝妹妹还深受皮格马利翁效应的反噬困扰，不知所措焦头烂额的时候，邵小姐却已经快刀斩乱麻，干脆利落地动手切掉了自己留在少年心里那道经年难愈的腐烂伤口。  
她知道他的最初所愿，不过是化身为剑，想要为她斩断前路遍布的荆棘坎坷，所以后来也是因为自己的真心被人无端辜负才始终耿耿于怀。所以，当她终于下定决心想要挽回当年的过错后，邵怡冰没有再一味地让薛渺置身事外，而是选择将那把救人的长剑，亲自递到了对方的手上。  
让昔日的少年终于能够如愿以偿地保护她一次，从此，便可放下心上的执念，再无遗憾，和过去的自我达成迟来的和解。

治疗方案是很精彩啦，至于最后的效果如何，在跨出店门的那一刻，唐念琛下意识地转身回头望了一眼坐在窗边的那个年轻人，静静欣赏着对方的脸上先是写满无措的茫然，再是极度的震惊，最后，似乎露出了一丝被期待已久的释然。  
那一刻，笼罩在他生命中的浓雾终于散去，月光穿过狭窄的窗户，洒下满地的清辉。

曾几何时，当夕阳下的帆船静静驶过灯塔，他们一个没有回头，另一个也没有迎上。她不回头，是等待他迎上，还是不忍看他走开？他不迎上，是期盼帆船开得慢点再慢点，还是早已决心目送它驶离天际？  
而等到多年后尘埃落定，当他再度来到她的公寓楼下，坐在长椅上看着阳光照耀着她家窗户的时候，那个瞬间，他的眼前浮现出了远去的帆船，还有心爱之人蓦然回首的笑靥。  
那个人也许依旧不会下楼，可他却觉得，自己已经等到了她的回头。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~~~渺渺的故事就先到这里告一段落啦，虽然没有和生命中第一次喜欢的人在一起，但也是开放性的HE~~


	28. 番外1 永劫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【祁主编的圣诞旅行&年轻时喜欢离家出走闹闹自杀的病娇小作精】

1 一万年是多久？

平安夜，从伏尔塔瓦河的北岸远眺，可以望见查理大桥上的街灯，随着夜色的降临，一盏一盏的点亮。  
“桥上还是有这么多人啊......”晏于非斜倚在藤椅的扶手上，拖长声调发出百无聊赖的感慨，不知道是不是时值圣诞假期的缘故，目力所及之处皆是汹涌的人潮，“也不怕都被挤下去。”他忍不住嘀咕了一句。  
此刻坐在他对面的那个人闻言却不过会心一笑，“应该不会，今晚不是跨年夜，不放烟花，应该还不是桥上人最多的时候。”  
男子的声音低沉动听，吐字清晰，带着文雅的端正，让人听见了只觉得心欲沉醉，晏于非侧过身，状似不经意地悄然打量着对方，谁能想到呢，他不过是走得累了又嫌外面风冷，随意找了间餐厅喝杯酒，也能过来一个实打实的大帅哥和他拼桌。

美人在骨，大帅哥不仅声音好听还长得年轻，看不出具体的年纪，举手投足间却散发着岁月积淀下的迷人风致，是当下女生们最吃的轻熟气息。除此之外，即使是剪裁简单的驼色风衣，穿在他的身上也显得格外的与众不同，让人不由地赞叹上一句衣品绝佳。  
两人相对一笑间，晏于非从容地伸出右手，大方做起自我介绍，“Anson。”  
男子微笑着伸手回握，唇齿相碰间吐露出自己的名字，“Sun。”

Sun？乍一听闻，晏于非颇感诧异，下意识地重复了几遍对方的名字，喃喃自语道，“Sun，真看不出来......”  
他说得含糊，对方却立刻心领神会，开口解释道，“很多人听到我的英文名后都是这个反应，说和我本人的气质不搭，有朋友甚至开玩笑建议我应该改名叫Moon。”  
确实，晏于非认同地点了点头，温润清朗之人，即使不是天上的皓月，也该是月色清辉下疏阔的梧桐。  
对于自己名字引发的争议调侃，Sun倒是显得毫不介意，“我最喜欢橙色，可对外工作时我也一般只穿黑色，尽管就我的工作而言，穿什么颜色都不会显得过分出挑。”

旅途中的惊鸿一遇，名字是他们仅有可以交换的东西，晏于非熟谙个中的规则分寸，无意过界探问个究竟，只是招手请侍应再上了一瓶红酒，与对方边饮边聊，“你应该不是第一次来布拉格吧？”  
“第二次，”Sun伸出两根手指，“上一次是很久之前了，我和同事来欧洲出差，刚好赶上跨年，我们还在查理大桥上看了烟花。”  
无端追忆起往事总是带着几分的伤情，对方却几乎不曾试图掩饰语气里的怀念情绪，这反倒让晏于非一时无言以对，愣了半刻才笑着打了个哈哈，“哦是么，这么巧，我也是。”  
话音刚落，有一阵风从被拉开的大门口吹了进来，冬日的欧陆，天气阴冷干燥，是晏于非少年时代起就无比熟悉的温度，说完这句话后，他大口呼吸着久别归来的空气，下意识地裹紧了身上的风衣，轻轻在心里默念了一句how time flies。

和Sun一样，晏于非也是第二次来布拉格。早年求学英伦的时候，每次病情发作又不想看医生吃药，他就会一声不吭地溜出所有人的视线去陌生的城市流浪。那些年就这样背包漫游了大半个欧洲，一路上且行且停，兴致来了或者路费短缺，就在街边弹着吉他表演，时不时还可以邂逅两三朵桃花，惬意又逍遥，让他其后每每午夜梦回时，还会恍然忆起那些旧年里自以为是的好时光。  
如果十九岁那年暑假没有被星探发掘，退学回国组团出道，他会过上什么样的人生？这是他曾经失意迷惘时一遍遍忍不住回想的问题，可最近几年却想得越来越少。  
“你必须接受自己，接受过去。”这是他的心理医师最常告诫他的话。可即使对方不说，晏于非也清楚，质疑是后悔的开始，难以相信，他曾全情投入自以为矢志不渝的迷恋，在燃烧的火焰渐渐熄灭黯淡后，他居然也会开始为过去的疯狂感到后悔。

如果当年选择继续留在欧洲完成学业，等待他的会是怎么样的人生？  
是依旧放纵不羁的挥霍时光？还是在千帆过尽万花迷眼之后遇上了对的人，自此步上人生的正轨？  
时光无法倒流，在经年的流离跌宕之后，他突然很想给自己找寻到一个答案，而眼前之人萍水相逢，几乎是在落座的同时，他就从Sun的身上感知到了属于同类的气息。晏于非的眼底闪过一道微弱的亮光，接受过去，忘记过去，择日不如撞日，或许今天就可以是一个很好的开始。

一见如故的开端，出乎晏于非意料的是，Sun看似清冷寡言，实际上却很是健谈，说话也风趣幽默，若说一开始他还怀着撩人的不良意图，到最后竟也被对方讲述得绘声绘色的旅途见闻听入了迷。推杯换盏间，他们喝光了好几支店家酒窖的佳酿，平日里自诩千杯不醉的晏于非，此刻酒意上头，兴奋地想站起来跳舞转圈，被对方眼疾手快地按住后，还极不服气地逞强道，“我其实很会跳舞，别看我现在这样，其实当年我是我们四个人里最会跳舞的那个，要不是后来腿受伤了，也不会让......”  
“我知道。”Sun安然应道，“你的肌肉线条很好，身体的协调性应该也不错。”  
“肌肉，肌肉......”晏于非半醉半醒间，只抓住了对方话中的一个关键词，“我练了很久呢，keep得也很辛苦，不像他，那个健身狂魔，”他的语气忽然一转，俯身凑到对方跟前，神秘兮兮地吹了口气，“你知不知道我第一次见他的时候跟他说了什么？”  
“什么？”Sun神色不改，只是微微向后靠直了椅背，顺带着避开了晏于非灼热的视线。  
晏于非猛地爆发出一阵狂笑，“我跟他说，肌肉很小嘛，还需要练习，哈哈哈哈！”  
他的笑声回荡在安静空旷的餐厅中，引来旁人的侧目，Sun只能环顾四周，无奈地用眼神无声致歉，回过头来却看到晏于非正目光灼灼地注视着自己，“你和你的那位同事，第一次见面的时候说了什么？”

问出那句话时的晏于非已经短暂地寻回理智，可惜话一出口就无法撤回，他索性顺势而为，目不转睛地盯着对方，不放过猎物脸上一丝一毫的表情变化。可令他失望的是，即使被问及往事前尘，Sun的面色也还是恬淡，无波无澜。  
“我第一次见他，是大学毕业后第一份工作的面试，他是我的面试官，在集团的咖啡厅，面试结束后，在确认被录取的时候我很兴奋，告诉他这份工作是我少年时代以来就一直渴求的梦想，”说到此处，Sun无端叹了口气，“你猜，他是怎么回答我的？”  
“Congratulations？”晏于非脱口而出，对方听了却摇了摇头，“那时他告诉我，或许那一刻就是这份工作在我心里评价最高的时候了，希望我在若干年后，还能这样觉得。”

Sun的话术极强，只言片语就成功勾起了晏于非的好奇心，“后来呢？”他下意识地向对方看去，脸上写满了“欲知后事如何”这六个大字，“你后来离职了吗？”  
“离职？”或许是这个词对Sun而言有些新鲜，他竟意外地低头沉思了片刻才作回答，“我确实换了好几份工作，but always report to him，他不仅是我的上司，还是我的老师。这些年来一直有朋友劝我单干，但我从来都没有那样想过，至少在不久之前，我觉得我还是无法离开他的。”  
Sun轻轻笑了起来，此刻他的语气中终于带上了几分自嘲和无奈，“是不是很有趣，明明先走一步的人是他。”

Sun的眼神深暗，里面蕴藏着的是晏于非始终不懂的世界，”为什么？“晏于非怔怔地问道，”他都走了，你为什么还不走呢？“  
Sun没有立刻回答，只是举起玻璃酒杯，镜面折射的光圈照在他的脸上，更显出脸部的轮廓简练，让始终注视着他的人突然心生遐想，这个人这么好看，会不会是混血？  
美人当前，晏于非的心底凭空生出一股子的冲动，决定暂时挥落一切无关紧要的挂碍，将前尘旧爱尽数退之脑后，今朝不妨及时行乐。  
一念及此，他伸手按住了对方的玻璃酒杯，十指在上交叠，呢喃轻语，”他走了，我还在......“

在私人感情上他上一次的主动出击还要追溯到两年前，自从上个月曝光劈腿三男的惊天丑闻后，他更是在家人和经纪公司的轮番警告下许诺会就此修生养性一段时间，可也许是布拉格平安夜的气氛太好，酒不醉人人自醉，晏于非一时之间脑中空空一片，只翘首等待对方的慷然应允。  
可不成想，面对他的盛情邀约，Sun却只是不动声色地抽出了自己的手，并反问了他一句。  
”Anson，你知不知道一万年是多久？“

2 是你离开后的每一天

平安夜后，晏于非离开捷克，又在奥地利逗留了几天，几乎酝酿了一路的情绪，最后才心怀忐忑地回到伦敦。  
不告而来最是恼人，短信删了又改，改了又删，最后也没发出去，从机场出来的计程车上，他只能自暴自弃地想着，万一江绵真的不在，大不了他就随便找个酒店睡一晚，明早再订机票回去就是了。  
对了，今天跨年，塔桥边应该会放烟花吧，不过人肯定也很多，到底要不要去凑这个热闹？对了，万一被粉丝认出来怎么办？他堂堂桃花无敌大帅哥，跨年夜一个人在伦敦看烟花，说出去好丢脸的哎！  
他口中无声地碎碎念叨，心里却清楚地知道这还不是最坏的情况，他甚至不由自主地遐想着稍后若按响门铃，出来开门迎接自己的不是江绵，而是另一个人会怎么样？  
早知道这次出门不应该只戴口罩的，头盔或许会更实用一些，冤冤相报何时了，他可不想等会儿又被贺公子迎面上来，不分青红皂白地再狠揍他一拳。

“不是吧，你都想到哪儿去了？”  
江绵晨跑返家，正好在门口捡到一只冻得瑟瑟发抖的小少爷。听完对方磕磕巴巴地说完心路历程的大美人当即无语凝噎，拿出钥匙开门，顺手打开了暖气，“暖气要等一会儿才热，你要是还觉得冷，我给你生火？”  
她脱掉大衣摘下围巾，绕着客厅环顾了一圈，回头发现晏于非还一脸僵硬的站在原地不动，不语反笑，“好了，我先给你准备热水去洗澡，要不要再煮一锅姜汤？”  
“hot chocolate，谢谢，”晏于非干巴巴地挤出一句，“再撒一些肉桂粉。”

小少爷不减当年风采地颐指气使了一通后，被欧洲阴冷天气摧残得遍体鳞伤的身体和心灵，终于在一杯香喷喷的肉桂热巧克力中得到完全的治愈，洗完澡后他裹着浴袍蜷缩在书房的沙发上，终于有心情打量起好友家中的陈设布置。  
江绵自从两年前返回伦敦工作后，没过多久就正式置业定居，这还是他第一次上门参观她的新家。和台北天母那套住了五年的高层公寓不同，伦敦的这栋房子虽然里外都翻新过，但还是保留了旧式的家居布置，雅洁简约却又不失温馨，仿佛时光倒流回了建造的年代，亦或者就此停止，再不曾前行。  
她的整个圣诞假期都没有外出度假，而是将难得的休息时间用来整理书房的各种资料文件和书籍相册，此时书房的地上摆满了各式的纸箱，几乎没有让人下脚的地方，偏偏晏于非哪都不去，坚持蹲坐在沙发上和她聊天，江绵也只能一边继续手上的动作，一边绞尽脑汁想着打发对方的法子，”离晚饭还有一段时间，你要是闲得无聊，要不要看电影？这是上次回台北晓光送我的碟片，据说还不错，也不知道你有没有看过......“

晏于非从江绵的手中接过碟片，漫不经心地瞥了一眼片名，”没看过，最近忙死了哪有时间，“他前后翻转了一通，看到主演名单时突然发出一声幸灾乐祸的惊呼，”哟，男主角还是修睿啊，啧啧啧，不要告诉我他们当初真的有一腿？“  
能被前绯闻女友捐弃前嫌大力推荐的电影，想来质量应该还不错，晏于非终于提起了一点兴趣，把碟片塞进影碟机，调低声音，姑且当作聊天的背景音，继续吐槽着某位正专心致志无法分心搭理他的好友，”搞得这么乱，你确定你是在整东西？“

听到如此孩子气的抱怨，江绵却有些不好意思地挠了挠头发，”我其实想找一张照片，我当年和许默的那张合影，却怎么也找不到，也不知道被我放到哪里去了。“  
”这都多少年了找它干嘛？“晏于非一听立刻竖起了警惕的耳朵，好端端的，突然大动干戈地找一张十年前的大合影，怎么着，她不会突然惦记起来要给男神的儿子当后妈吧？  
”马上就是安安十七岁的生日了，我想送他一份有意义的生日礼物，“江绵坦坦荡荡地解释道，”听说许默今年也会去温哥华给儿子庆祝生日，可惜小熙避我如蛇蝎，否则还真想请她实况转播一下生日会当天的场面。哎，不知道她的男友蔚川在不在，要是他在我倒是可以请他......”

她一口一个小熙的叫着，语气里还依稀带着旧时长嫂如母的亲昵，晏于非不觉眉头一皱，正准备开口纠正时，却只见对方手上翻到什么似的突然停了下来，开心叫着，“找到了找到了！”  
原本蹲在沙发上的人立刻一蹦三尺高地凑上前去，“找到了什么？”  
“我和许默的合影啊！”江绵笑靥如花，小心翼翼地从一本积满灰尘的旧相册上抽出了一张照片，有赖于塑封技术的加成，十年前的旧照不仅没有泛黄，上面的一干俊男靓女还依旧个个风采卓然，打扮入时，充分证明了时尚都是一个轮回这句至理名言。

“你别小瞧这张照片，上面的好多人现在可都是今非昔比......”  
她话没说完，不想照片却被身后的好友猝然抽走，晏于非手指轻点着前排右侧一个年轻男子，身着黑色衬衣，坐姿是一丝不苟的端正，“这是谁？”  
时光荏苒，若再换一个人她倒是不一定还叫得出名字，可是晏于非此刻手指着的这位，对江绵来说却是再熟悉不过的故人老友，”他啊，他叫祁廉，怎么样，是不是很帅，颜值都不输男明星？“

即使同场有许默这样的天姿殊色，当时风华正茂的祁廉也没有太落下乘，”当年他是专访许默的杂志代表之一，后来又换了几本杂志供职，不久前刚刚跳槽，正式出任MC中国区的编辑总监和总裁，可以说是年少有为啊。“  
大概是联想到了自己命途多舛的职业生涯，江绵提到老友时颇有些感慨，”不过还是一直很帅就是啦，我记得当年时尚圈不管男女老少，各个都倾倒在祁廉的西装裤下，现在或许也如此，可惜他洁身自好，只和固定伴侣交往。你说这个人吧，长得帅就算了，还极有才华，无论是出版还是策划都做得有声有色，连文字撰稿都是，时尚圈的媒体人里，除了纪央，我还没见过第二个比他的文字更有温度的人。“

说起自己的专业相关，江绵滔滔不绝，一扭头发现晏于非竟也听得聚精会神，还搭腔问道，”纪央是谁？“  
”喂喂喂，不是吧，好歹你也是男明星，不知道祁廉就算了，怎么连纪央都不知道，他可是当今时尚圈举足轻重的人物，“  
江绵颇有些意外，可看着一脸茫然的好友，也只能尽心科普，”纪央是带祁廉入行的人，是他的前辈，老师和上司，你没听过他的名字，总知道柳祯吧，就是喜欢办明星慈善晚宴的那位主编，年初她被踢出局，后来接替她位置空降的高层就是纪央，大家都说只要稍过些时日站稳脚跟，纪央就会正式接管整个时尚集团，只不过......“她话锋一转，从晏于非手中拿过照片，原封不动地放回到相册里，”最近传闻力挺纪央的那位创始人急性病发，已经住进加护病房，如果不能再多撑一些时间，只怕一切又会多有变数，不说别的，柳祯可还没完全死心呢。“

时尚圈不仅美人如花，勾心斗角的八卦比起娱乐圈来也不遑多让，江绵娓娓道来，说到最后却还是将话题绕回到了最初，”不过再怎么走马灯地换人做事，祁廉倒是一直追随着纪央，直到三个月前才正式分道扬镳。我还记得很久以前他还在纪央创办的QG供职时，有一次纪央有事暂时离开，那段时间祁廉的文字就立刻不复往日的锋芒，直到纪央回来后才恢复如初，我当时也是太闲，还为此写邮件劝他，早晚都要独当一面，别人不说，纪央也一直希望他能有属于自己的天地。“  
说到此处，她不自觉地收声停住，干涉别人的事本不是她的行事作风，不过那段时间恰逢她满心满意地想要逃离世光的控制，如今回想也是荒唐，”祁廉很快回复了我，说他暂时不会考虑离开，只是没想到一晃就过了这么多年，我早就说过，他不该叫Sun，而是应该把英文名改成Moon。“  
世间万物，只有月亮，才会心甘情愿地隐去自己的光芒，只要永远能追随着太阳的脚步前行就好。

君为朝阳，我为夕月，原来如此，所谓的旅途的惊鸿一遇，也不过只是命运之树上横生出的枝桠，晏于非的脑中此刻除了感慨世事奇妙外，再也不剩什么。  
八卦完后，江绵继续着手上的事，房间里一下子变得安静下来，不过这样的安静没有持续多久，下一秒，只听到修睿的声音在他们的耳边猝然响起。  
“你数学那么好，你知道一万年是多久吗？”  
白墙的幕布上，男主角的声调慵懒迷离，极有磁性，刹那间，不止是晏于非，连江绵的注意力都被他吸引住，她走到门口关掉了灯，让墙上的画面显得更清楚一些。

“就，一万年啊。”电影里，和修睿并肩而坐的少年不解地回答道，却只见修睿不置可否地摇头，“错。”  
一万年是多久？这个前夜刚有人问过晏于非的问题，在电影里借男主角之口给出了答案。  
”一万年，一万年就是，当有一个人跟你说，他想当正常人，然后离开了你。从那一天开始的每一天，就是一万年。“  
昏暗的房间里，晏于非埋首膝间，完美无缺地掩盖了自己的情绪波动，江绵知道他触景伤情，体贴地不发一言，在一旁安静等待良久后，才听对方幽幽说道，”我知道他为什么叫作Sun。“

那一夜的布拉格，两人从餐厅出来，站在街边等计程车的时候气氛有一些微妙的尴尬，秉持着one night stand不成也可以好聚好散的精神，正当晏于非绞尽脑汁想说些什么的时候，对方却毫无预兆和他讨论起宝岛的时政，”听说同性婚姻的法案马上要公投，你觉得会通过吗？“  
那一刻身为活动先驱的他是怎么回答的？他几乎毫不犹豫地答道，用演讲般慷慨激昂的语气，很快，用不了多久，一切阻碍的壁垒都会消除，合法的权利会受到保护，也不用再遭受外界的非议.....  
换来的却不过是对方眼底稍纵即逝的一刻怅然。

电影放映到了尾声，舒缓悠扬的歌曲随着字幕就此响起，这时晏于非先一步起身走到开关前重新打开了灯，房间一瞬间又变得亮堂起来，映衬出窗外的昏暗天色。  
他缓步走到江绵的身前，笃定又认真地望着对方，轻轻说道，“因为那是他的愿望。”  
他不是祁廉，可他们大抵都有过一颗同样炽热跳动的心，希望有生之年能与所爱之人堂堂正正地并肩走在阳光之下，而不是将刻骨的爱情化为无人知晓的心事和秘密，隐匿于永劫无尽的黑暗中。  
不同的是，若干年后，祁廉止于最初，而他却闹得几乎天下皆知，以一种极为不体面的方式坦诚了自己的爱情，然后换来了无穷无尽的质疑和后悔。  
他确实应该后悔曾经带给那个人满地狼藉的现实，可对于自己的初心，无论是心理医师，旅途中的过客，又或者是近在咫尺之人，不止一个人，不止一次地告诉过他，他从来都不必为此感到后悔。

尾声

自我放逐的流浪走到最后一站，此时方得些许的释怀和解脱，晏于非不由自主地松了口气，神色如初向好友笑着提出邀约，“今天跨年，等会儿吃完晚饭，我们去塔桥边看烟花吧。”  
谁知此言一出，对方却立刻脸色大变，“去塔桥边等跨年烟花，你在开什么玩笑？”  
江绵连连摆手，某些糟糕的回忆顿时涌上心头。伦敦跨年夜的烟花虽是一时的盛景，可人潮汹涌，她在伦敦住了十年有余，却只在十九岁那年去凑过一次热闹。  
说起来还是拜眼前的这位仁兄所赐，无端端打电话来让她以为对方打算在众目睽睽之下跳河轻生，结果到最后差点变成自己被往来如织的游人挤到泰晤士河里。  
折腾了一晚上，因此误了陪贺奕一起回HK过新年的飞机，最后好不容易一路仓皇赶到贺家大宅，因为家宴上全程精神不振，还被凌熙着实冷嘲热讽了一番，可谓是狼狈透顶，记忆深刻，“不去不去，晚上交通封路，你要想去，到时候自己一个人走回来吧。”

说完她转身就走，却还是迟了一步，被晏于非拖住手臂痴缠起来，“一起去嘛，说不定到时候你会感动到落泪呢！”  
“谁说的？”小少爷前科太多，他的保证对江绵来说基本不起作用，她的脸上写满了怀疑，当她还是十九岁的无知少女嘛，又想装可怜骗她一次？  
“一个大帅哥告诉我的，好了好了，别管是谁了，陪我去看吧，我请你吃大餐......”

“我想到再过几天新年，人们就能特别幸运地看到烟花在伏尔塔瓦河上绽放。那时如果你身边有爱的人，恐怕会感动到落泪吧。”  
平安夜临别前，当晏于非走向计程车的时候，听到身后传来男子温柔的低语，他下意识地回眸望去，落入眼底的依旧是一片无边无际的深暗，“Anson，圣诞快乐。”

一万年是多久？  
一万年太久，只争朝夕。


	29. 番外2 归舟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【渺渺的二十四岁生日会】

View A： 渡

薛渺今年的生日可以说是过得热闹无比，虽然毫不意外地唱砸了精心准备的情歌，特意下台递话筒cue的合唱环节也被粉丝们高冷对待，即使生日会上的所有流程合起来宛如一次盛大的车祸现场，但当年轻人出现在晚上的生日宴上时，所有人都可以看到他肉眼可见的开心。  
一夜宾主尽欢，当薛渺一路跌跌撞撞地回到公寓搭上电梯时，脑子里还晕乎乎地觉得自己这一天下来，在接连感谢粉丝的支持、公司的栽培和老板的照顾后，好像还忘了一个重要的人没谢，醉意朦胧间却怎么也想不起来。  
是云殊哥？他今天凌晨掐点给自己发了生日祝福，因为已经解约的缘故不方便出席自己的生日宴，只能相约下次回南郊镇再聚，一起打球。  
还是家里人？哦，有时间自己的确是该多回深圳几趟，过年那一次回去发生了太多事，总共算下来竟然也没在家里好好待上几天。

还有谁？电梯显示屏上的数字不断在上升，随着“叮咚”一声，电梯门开，薛渺被提示音着实吓了一跳，思绪被完全打断。正当他忍不住懊恼的时候，下一秒，却看到自家门口好像坐着一个人。  
孟夏？此时悄然坐在他公寓门口的女孩，白色毛衣蓝色贝雷帽，赫然就是半个小时前对方在自己生日宴上的打扮，就算喝得脑子再晕薛渺也能一眼认出。他长腿一迈走上前去，还没来得及开口，注意力就完全被对方手里的东西所吸引。  
不知是谁特意调暗了楼道的灯，惟留清冷的月光照在他们的身上，女孩手中捧着一个小小的生日蛋糕，上面插满了五颜六色的蜡烛，不多不少，正好二十四根。  
“渺渺，”女孩扬起头，朝着他露出灿烂的笑容，“happy birthday。”

吹完蜡烛后，孟夏秉持着女明星应有的自我修养谢绝了和薛渺共同分享美味的邀请，并先下手为强地切了大半个蛋糕，直接放到他的盘子里。  
或许是当初恋情曝光的前车之鉴在先，这次薛渺不仅没有开门请孟夏进去，反而直接长腿一伸并肩在她身旁坐下，挥舞着餐叉自顾自地在自家门口吃了起来，看得女孩忍俊不禁，“放心我提前帮你侦察过了，楼下楼上都没有记者。”根据她自己的经验，偷拍最讲究时机和角度，他们这样坦荡光明的坐在门口，即使有记者埋伏在四周，也不可能直接冲上来举起相机拍吧。  
“我以为你和她们一起回去了，”这已经不知是薛渺今天吃到的第几个生日蛋糕，却是他最喜欢的一个，蓝莓乳酪，糖加到十分，吃起来却一点不感到腻，充分缓解了方才的心有余悸，“怎么想到再给我买一个蛋糕？”  
说实话，刚刚乍一看到孟夏捧着蛋糕在家门口等他的情景，他差点忘了他们已经在半年前分手了，那一刻他还以为天道好轮回，对方也要学自己以前的混账做派，再狠狠甩他一次。

对于薛渺的问题，孟夏没有立即回答，只是笑而不语地凝望他的侧脸许久，然后直接岔开了话题，“那你能不能先告诉我到底发生了什么好事，让你今天这么开心？”女孩伸出手指缓缓摇了两下，补充道，“不要妄想能随便找个理由敷衍英明神武的夏大人我，他们说你昨天彩排的时候还精神不振哭丧个脸，结果中间接了个电话出去一趟，回来后就和换了个人似的......”  
“我紧张不行嘛！“薛渺下意识地反驳道，”你们都知道我唱歌难听又走调，还要赶鸭子上架。“他振振有词地解释着，说到最后，在对方似笑非笑的眼神中却底气越来越不足，”好啦，我昨天中途是被唐念琛叫过去的，他说了很多事。“

虽然大多都有一搭没一搭的，问他以前的女朋友荷子最喜欢什么，最近在南郊镇拍戏有没有认识什么新的朋友，北京的天气怎么样，海阔天空地闲扯了一通，众所周知的花心大少网红收割机，和薛渺聊天时的口气却熟稔得仿佛两人已经认识了半辈子，而不是今天才第一次见面，”他告诉我，越凝在出院当天，亲口拒绝了他的求婚，“  
薛渺低下头，脸上尽是少年才有的动人情态，心底对故人的最后一点牵念终于彻底放下，他感到前所未有的安心，”她终于想通了，我真的很替她开心。“

在每个人漫长却又短暂的一生中，有人教你成长，有人教你爱。而教会薛渺爱与成长的却偏偏都是同一个人，这是他的幸运，亦是不幸，过往人生中最美好的记忆最深刻的痛苦都来源于此，当那个人离开后，他本以为自己的人生会一路飘浮沉沦下去，甚至不敢对未来再做出过多不切实际的期许。  
接受杂志采访时都能立下三十岁前要拿到影帝的惊天宏愿的他，届时在感情上却不过希望能有一个稳定的女友而已。  
可是人生的转折却永远在不经意处发生，山穷水尽之后，柳暗花明，如今回头再看，他的演员之路能走到哪一步谁都不知道，对未来他却还是对自己多添了一分信心，”至于我，也要努力完成对她的承诺，认真面对自己的人生，善待自己，也善待所有爱我的人。“

说到此处，他偏头，悄然望向在自己身侧安坐的女孩，从一起进公司到现在，不知不觉间他们也已经认识快三年了，世间男女可以有的各种关系他们尝试了大半，说给旁人听都觉得啼笑皆非。  
但无论未来如何，无论他们的关系又会发生怎么样的变化，是复合、决裂、渐行渐远还是一如今日这般的默契老友，此时此刻他都只有一句话要说给她听。  
”孟夏，“在零点的钟声再度敲响前，赶在自己二十四岁生日的最后时刻，薛渺终于想起了那个重要的、还未来得及致谢的名字，”谢谢你。“

他谢命运赐予的磊落相遇，也谢对方始终如一的温柔包容，更感谢当红尘万丈的迷雾牢牢遮住他的双眼的时候，本以为早已决然离去的人，转瞬间却又回头牵起他的手，陪着他一起渡过了那些来自过往的阴冷河流。

View B：岸

当你的前任在他的生日当天，在回首完前尘旧爱后突然对你说了一声谢谢，如果不是对过去的恋情已经全然割舍，任凭谁听了，心海中大概都会不由自主地泛起一圈涟漪。  
孟夏自然也是如此，即使对外都保持独立爽朗的女汉子形象，孟夏自问也不过是个普通的小女生而已，乍听到前男友如此情真意切的致谢，转瞬即逝的惊讶后，她的心底有欣慰，有开心，还有一点点的惆怅。

离开薛渺的公寓后，孟夏没有打车，而是沿着长街一路走了下去。北京三月初的夜晚春寒料峭，风吹在脸上刮得生疼，过往行人无不步履匆匆赶着回家，她却走得不疾不徐。  
说起来，能得到前男友的这句由衷的感谢，还多亏自己提了那个问题。而她之所以会问，不过是因为方才薛渺在席间向他们轮流敬酒时，寿星本人不仅喝到双颊飞霞耳根红透，连那双眼睛，都比往日要来得熠熠生光。  
”你的眼睛真好看，像装满了透亮的星星。“

两人此前合作的仙侠剧正在上星热播，孟夏所饰演的女主角是个名震武林的女魔头，比男人还要来得潇洒帅气，可来来回回却只会对男主角讲一句情话，夸赞对方的眼睛好看，比天上的星辰更加璀璨。  
那部剧选角导演的眼光很好，薛渺的眼睛真的很好看，瞳色极浅如琥珀一般，流转出万千光华。孟夏还记得，当年在公司初初见面的第一眼，少年吸引她的不是俊俏的面容高挑的身材，恰恰就是他的那双眼睛。那时候章琼还是薛渺的时任女友，很多次，无论是形体培训还是台词课的课余时间，每每看到薛渺望向章琼时的温柔目光，孟夏的心都会情不自禁地跟随着一起跳动。  
这不像她，夜深人静时女孩都会默默告诉自己，对方虽然长得纯良无害，可本质上不过是个毫无定性的情场浪子，而她虽然对外姿态强悍，却无不被历任男友捧在手心。她享受着被人无条件呵护宠爱的感觉，却吝啬于以同样的方式对待别人。

但是，她却还是违背了对自己的承诺，后来和薛渺交往的每分每秒里，她都会习惯性地挡在少年的面前，以一种保护者的姿态。对于女友几乎无条件的包容袒护，少年虽然感到意外，但也欣然笑纳，并不吝惜主动表达自己的感激。除去今晚，他曾对她说过不止一次的谢谢，最郑重的一次还要数当初被前女友疯狂爆黑料的时候。那一次孟夏自感事情因她而起，是自己的疏失，二话不说正想披挂上阵和对方撕扯个明白时，一向脾气软好说话的男友却难得果断地拦住了她。  
“不用帮我出头了，孟夏，”电话那头传来薛渺略带倦意的嗓音，“那怎么能行，这口气我可咽不下！”她愤愤答道，却听到他突然笑了起来，“你去撕她之前，为什么不先来问问我，她说的那些到底是不是真的？”  
薛渺的黑料传闻是不是真的对孟夏来说根本不重要，因为在事情的真相水落石出之前，她就已先入为主地替他做了决定，并再一次不问任何缘由地直接挡在了他的面前。听到男友的反问孟夏顿时语塞，刚想开口为自己辩解，对方却已经打定了主意，“anyway，还是要谢谢你，谢谢你一直站在我这边。”

那次事件对薛渺意义重大，在半年后更是持续发酵，重重打击了他原本前途大好的上升之路，但是对于两人的感情而言，却宛如风过青萍，风定无波。当女友主动提出分手的时候，薛渺设想了无数个理由，也没有把两人感情的破裂和自己名声的负累联系在一起。  
其实对孟夏来说也是如此，即使薛渺的那位前女友什么都没说，从始至终不曾表现出任何的气急败坏，她也还是会担心，担心高悬在自己头顶上的那一把剑，什么时候就会毫无征兆地掉落下来。

两年前薛渺突然和章琼分手的时候，即使对他的品行早有预估，孟夏也依然感到措手不及，她的心里莫名生出为朋友打抱不平的冲动，二话不说直接找上门去兴师问罪。  
她最后是在深圳城中村一个老小区的广场上找到了薛渺，不同于全副武装也会被记者跟拍的现在，那时的薛渺只随意戴了顶棒球帽，就在广场上肆意纵情地玩起了滑板。她知道他平日里酷爱滑板，却不知道他的技巧已经高超到了这个地步，从长阶扶手上一路而下后在半空中连续旋转三圈，看得旁观者还来不及心惊肉跳，一眨眼他就已经平稳落地。  
他的背影迅疾如风，他的眼睛灿若星辰，她的眼中却只看到少年蹲坐在一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门前，默然无声地把手里的蛋糕吃完，然后将头深埋到膝盖间，让人再无法看清他的表情。  
从那一刻起孟夏就知道，薛渺的心里有一道口子，不知因何而起，为谁而生。在其后的光阴岁月里，她主动走到他的身侧，努力想替他抚平那道伤口，自己却为此一度感到心力交瘁。薛渺始终都是横在她前路上的一道深渊，再往前走一步仿佛都会万劫不复，分手对于一向最懂得趋利避害的她来说，并不是落荒而逃，而是及时止损的明智选择。

她一直都是这样安慰自己的，但好在从此之后再也不用。生日宴结束后，经纪人在得知她要单独给前任庆生后，不仅没有拦着她，反而亲自叫人开车把她送到了公寓楼下，走之前也只是深深地望了她一眼，一切却都尽在不言之中。  
孟夏从没有比现在这一刻更清楚的知道，无论是私底下还是台面上，她都不适合再和薛渺表现得关系亲密。郑老板本人虽然对公司内部年轻艺人们之间错综复杂的恋爱关系视若无睹，可上个月底一姐青羽的恋爱绯闻闹得轰轰烈烈，却还是让老板深为恼怒，在这个风口上她不抓紧机会借势上位也就算了，更没必要再冲出去给后辈们树一个典型。  
更何况，无论是她还是薛渺，他们的前方都还有很长的路要走，他们的人生即使到了此刻，一切也不过才刚刚开始。

街边的路灯洒下昏黄的光，为晚归的行人照亮回家的路。孟夏不觉间停下脚步，抬头望着头顶枝繁叶茂的榕树，蓦地想起了很久之前在书上看到过的一句话，吾心安处是故乡。  
从前的薛渺，是她离近在咫尺的万丈深渊，再往前一步都是艰难，在前进与后退之间，她的心曾经惶惶不可终日，可是今后她再也不必望而却步，选择的主动权又重新回到了她的手中。  
孟夏明白，她爱过的那个少年，不是头顶高悬的利剑，也不是一望无际的海，自始至终，他都是她的心之所向，是让她感到心安的彼岸与归处。


	30. 番外3 手可摘星辰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “罗带同心结未成，江头潮已平。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【嘉陵江边的那朵莲花】

春末夏初，打着探班好基友的无上名义，唐念琛在日历上随机挑了个吉利日子，千里迢迢赶赴西南边境，当然也没忘记再拉上一个人同行。  
邵怡冰接到邀约时对方给出的理由可以说是非常充分，古诗云，人间有味是清欢，彩云之南，风物迷人，难道有人可以拒绝在这个节令里，坐在云南山间的农家小馆，与三两好友小酌几杯，吃着汽锅鸡过桥米线饵块，最后再来上一大锅浓浓的菌菇飨宴吗？  
唐大少吹得天花乱坠，对此邵小姐表示心累不想说话，并向对方投射了一个蔑视的白眼。

“啊，这样子，那邵小姐你平时这么忙，怎么还答应大老远地陪他走一趟？”  
等待上菜的途中，趁着唐念琛走开的工夫，谭千越好奇地向坐在对面的女子发问道，并抱以若有所思的眼神，“不会是，你对念琛他还……”  
虽说联姻的提议不了了之，但两位都是上流社交场上出了名的体面人，谙熟个中手段分寸，无论是欲迎还拒或是骑驴找马，发生在他们的身上都似乎不算稀奇。

被如此揣测，如果换成别的年轻女士，即使私底下的作风再大胆无拘，听到谭千越的这番话后至少也会感到被人冒犯的气恼，但邵怡冰却不同，她甚至还可以分心端起摆在手边的青瓷杯盏，呷上一口当地道地的普洱，“如果我没记错，今天晚上Rosanne在香港举行婚礼。”  
邵怡冰的笑容，和茶汤的回味一般悠远绵长，“我如果不陪他来云南看你，现在怕就要被叫到伦敦的动物园里，和他一起喂熊猫了。”  
众所周知，唐大少在很多年前悄悄认领了一只熊猫，江湖上都传言是为了怀念无缘的初恋女友。情深如斯，即使不能完全深信，可邵小姐也不想拿自己的身体健康冒险，“与其坐十个小时的长途飞机，两相权衡一下，我觉得还是来山里喂蚊子更划算一些。”

话虽如此，向来计算如神的她今晚却还是输给了那个行事乖张不按常理出牌的人，她怎么也没想到，前脚刚给自己的云南之行打完圆场，后脚就被端上桌的热辣红汤生生呛出了眼泪，“唐念琛！”  
邵怡冰终于抛掉了山崩于前亦处变不惊的好风度，只见她噌地一声从座位上跳起，边咳嗽着边伸手直指始作俑者，“Terrence，你别告诉我这就是你所谓的菌菇汤，这明明是重庆火锅！”  
即使隐隐可以看见汤里翻滚着的无数山珍松蘑，也无法改变它作为火锅底料的本质。

生气归生气，再生气饭还是要好好吃的，到最后，一行三人还是就着山间的清月，虫鸣和习习的凉风，吃完了这顿别开生面的菌菇底料的重庆火锅。  
和看起来食欲不振郁色深深的邵怡冰相比，唐念琛全程都显得兴致高涨，非常亢奋，只见他不停下箸吃到大汗淋漓，吃完甩手就说要回酒店更衣换洗，然后就这么抛下两人自己先行离去，看得谭千越措手不及，无语凝噎。  
“哎呀他怎么还是这么娇气。”他本能地回头想寻求同伴的赞同，却发觉身后已是空无一人。  
遥遥望去，谭千越只看见在餐厅户外的观景台上，有一个凭阑远眺的背影，不知在那里已经站了多久。

月上东山，夜幕低垂，其上缀满了无数星辰灿烂，是在城市里难得一遇的奇妙盛景，谭千越忽然想起六七年前他第一次来云南一带拍戏的时候，在晚上抬头看到眼前的这般景象时，好像也是看了很久，都舍不得移开眼去。  
“这边山里的星星很好看吧，毕竟现在城里头光污染这么严重，可是很难看到这么灿烂的星空了。”他边说边走到邵怡冰身边，听到她顺着自己的话接道，“嗯，我记得我上一次看到这么灿烂的星空，还是在重庆郊外的山上。”  
虽然这样说其实并不准确，无论是出差或是旅行，这些年里邵怡冰走过世界上许许多多的角落，从来不乏见到这样繁星满天的机会，可不知道为什么，方才乍听到同伴提起时，她第一时间想起的，竟然还是当年在重庆远郊露营时，那一夜的灿烂星空。  
屈指算来，也已经是很久以前的事了，她居然一直记到了现在，连同着当年和她一同赏月看星的人一起，此刻从她的脑海中一一翻涌，浮现在眼前。

“重庆，你以前去过重庆？”谭千越一听到某个关键词立马来了精神，方才在席间他留意到邵怡冰动筷不多，表情也格外僵硬冷凝，他只当是她吃不惯辣口，再加上满心嫌弃餐饮安排的缘故，却全然忽略了对方其实早在第一时间，抢在他前头就闻出了火锅底料的来源，“那你在今天之前，就应该吃过重庆火锅的吧！”  
“我大学毕业后，曾经在环保组织工作过一段时间，有一次出差去重庆，参加了一个两地联合的公益项目，”邵怡冰颔首，“呆的时间虽然不长，却认识了一些当地的朋友，他们带我去吃过几次火锅。”

不过当时连甜食都决意戒掉的她，对原本就不喜欢的一切重油重辣的食物自然也是敬而远之，她之所以会受邀应约，而不是婉言推拒人情，也只不过是因为那么一个人而已。  
昀见，都说人间别久不成悲，可时隔多年后再度想起那个名字时，大概是吃完火锅后浑身上下挥之不去的味道余威不减，闻起来依旧呛人，邵怡冰的眼底此刻竟然涌起微微的泪意。  
秋水盈眸，从谭千越的角度看去，在极度的惊讶愕然之余，更是让他不由地慌了手脚，“哎哎哎，我是不是说错了什么，对不起……”  
“不，和你无关，”她抬手及时制止了他的道歉，“Sorry，我刚刚，只是突然想起了那时候认识的一个人，感到有一些难过。”  
或许，真正牵动记忆的，从来也不是什么外在的有形之物，而是某种与记忆紧密相连的情感在被人提及的那一刻，落在心头的冗长回响。

一念心伤，可以让邵怡冰这样的果决性格回忆起来都能如此失魂落魄的人，应该不会太多吧，谭千越默默想着，那该会是怎么样的神仙啊，难不成比薛渺还要好看，比祁廉还有才华？  
他下意识地屏气凝神，正以为接下来会收获一个动人绝美的爱情故事时，下一秒，对方却只是文不对题地补充了一句，“其实你不必担心。”  
“啊？”  
看到他一脸懵懂无知的样子，邵怡冰不由一哂，“我的意思是，我现在只把Terrence当成朋友和伙伴，你不必担心我对他还有什么别的想法。”  
抓住当事人不在的契机，她主动开口，补完了之前未竟的解释，“至于在此之前，我一直不过是把Terrence当成我的同路之人。”

同路之人，不管外界此前对于她和唐念琛之间这段未遂的婚姻之约抱有怎样的看法，或揣测或鄙夷，她都一直是发自内心地欣赏对方，欣赏他的决断，也理解他的无奈。因为他们目标一致又彼此需要，所以邵怡冰从来不觉得和唐念琛结婚会是一笔多么冰冷无趣的交易，亦或者是一种自暴自弃的表现。  
而她最后之所以会在对方已经抛出橄榄枝的情况下猝然终止了他们之间的谈判，也不是因为觉得两人之间再没有协商的必要，只不过，既然在这个世界上，还有人希望她可以对婚姻和爱情怀有一点少女的幻想和天真，她又已经深深辜负过了一次，终是不可以再多辜负。

“只可惜大多数时候，天时地利人和缺一不可，即使是同道最后也免不了殊途，同去却无法同归。”  
置身于漫天璀璨的星辰之下，女子发出一句轻声的叹息。  
唐念琛并不是第一个被她视为同路之人的对象，在此之前，她遇到过比他还要合拍的人。

百闻不如一见，诚如唐大少所言，这个时节的云南，风物迷人，可苍山之雪洱海之月，都不及山城郊外，昀见曾和她一起并肩仰望过的星空。  
昔年初初相遇时，他是刚刚大学毕业，和志同道合的朋友们组建工作室的新锐设计师，是一个项目里历来都忍辱负重任劳任怨的乙方。而她那时，也已经彻底挥别了混乱不堪的过去，开始了一份专业对口的工作，作为GP的代表出差重庆，对接当地的一个环保项目，是传说中恶名昭著事多难搞的甲方。  
浮光掠影，三个月的时光非常短暂，在一个人漫长的一生中无异于惊鸿一现，可她却还清楚记得其中的每一片光羽。

还记得设计定稿的那天，晚来风急，酒兴正酣，工作之外的时间也不必再分什么甲方乙方，工作室和GP的其他工作人员们个个勾肩搭背，围着篝火热情跳舞。邵怡冰自问凑不了这种高难度的热闹，便走到一边安静坐下。谁知刚一落座身上就多了一条羊毛披肩，她下意识地抬头看去，正好落入一双温柔的眼眸。  
“这边山里的星星很好看吧，毕竟现在城里头光污染这么严重，可是很难看到这么灿烂的星空了。”  
昀见在她的身旁坐下，递来一个保温杯，邵怡冰不明所以地打开杯盖，扑面而来的却是姜茶的浓郁气味。  
“可惜星星在天上，是抓不住的。”她没有立刻喝一口杯中的姜茶表示礼貌，只是低声回应了对方的话，“只有烟花留在手上的灼热，或许是我们唯一可以得到的遗迹。”

当年的邵怡冰，无论是从心性还是意志上，都不如后来那般的刀枪不入，只消得一股子似曾相识的气味，就轻易勾起了某些发生不久却已仿佛隔世经年的回忆。  
“话是这样说没错啦，”听出了女孩话里流露的怅然若失，年轻人勾唇一笑，下一刻却打了个响指，猝然间伸手覆住了她的眼睛，“猴子捞月，月亮可以倒映在水上，星星当然也可以。”  
他凑到她的耳畔，温热的呼吸悄然拂上她的心头，“如果你爱上了某个星球上的一朵花。那么，只要在夜晚仰望星空，就会觉得漫天的繁星就像一朵朵盛开的花。”而此时此刻，他觉得自己已经摘下了天上最美的那颗星辰。

昀见很喜欢读小王子，对其中的名言更是倒背如流，就好像第一次约会时，他向她形容起自己迫不及待的心情时，也将自己比喻成了一只笨拙的狐狸。  
“如果你说你在下午四点来，从三点开始，我就开始觉得很快乐，时间越临近，我就越来越感到快乐。”  
在他对外温柔稳重的保护色之下，不仅包裹着一个有趣的灵魂，还有一颗和她同步跳动着的心，哪怕到了最后的告别时刻，他也没有流露出多余的不舍或者怨怼，而是拿出了一个相机，contax G2，是她曾经当摄影师时的挚爱。  
除了平面设计师的身份外，她知道他平时也爱好摄影，有空会常去朋友的摄影工作室帮忙，接一接私活，所以在看到昀见突然举起相机时，她微微一愣，还以为是要给自己拍照留念，却不想下一刻，那台相机却被交托到了她的手中。  
抬头，他的表情笃定自然，仿佛只是递给了她一个装着姜茶的保温杯。

人心善变，明明是年轻时情势所迫不得不做出的放弃，可时过境迁之后再计较分明时，邵怡冰依然觉得自己恐怕还是会为当年的抉择抱憾终身。  
哪怕在她来重庆之前，已经决心彻底告别摄影师越凝这个身份，可临别之际，她依然应了对方的请求，将一张人像摄影的照片作为留给昀见最后的礼物，聊作纪念，也算作是将那枚定情的戒指退回的补偿。  
然后，两条星辰的轨道在经过短暂的交错后，又各自踏上了命运既定的归途。

只是，她没有想到，多年之后再度见到昀见，竟然还会是在一张照片上。  
“我想办一本电子刊，”MC杂志社季度例行的编辑会议结束后，主编祁廉和自己的心腹爱徒走在人群的最后，讨论着会议记录之外的想法和计划，“你觉得怎么样，怡冰？”  
电子刊？女子闻言，眉间的凝滞不过短短一瞬，随即就不假思索地点头，“当然好啊。”  
在纸媒衰微无法逆转的时代里，哪怕是时尚圈里的一线杂志们，也无不纷纷将创办电子刊物提上了日程，林林总总，花样众多，不少还搞得有声有色，对于这样一本万利的事，身为新晋广告部主任的邵怡冰自然是乐见其成，“我觉得可行，反正现在品牌都prefer在线上渠道……”

说话的同时她随手接过了祁廉递给她的平板电脑，上面呈现着友杂们历年来创造了销量新高记录的几封电子刊的封面，她一一划过，直到在某一张封面上停下了手指。  
“不问来路，只问归处”。  
穿着黑色毛衣的男子气质清冽，如山城九月最疏阔的风。

“哦，这一封是去年拍的，不过还没上线，估计是他们编辑部的人顺手打包到了一起。”邵怡冰的声音突然停下，让许久都等不到后文的祁廉好奇地顺着她的视线看去。  
“昀见。”  
在听到她准确无误地喊出了封面人物的名字后，主编更是颇为讶异地挑了挑眉，“不错嘛，你居然认识肖昀见，看来他发展的倒没我想的那么……  
毕竟既不是科班出身，参加偶像男团选秀的时候年纪又已经偏大，出道的两三年里也一直默默无闻的，直到去年开始才有了一些起色，祁廉混迹时尚圈这么多年，类似资质的年轻艺人见过无数，不可能每一个都得到他的注意。  
不过，祁廉不着痕迹地瞥了一眼女子专注的神色，不过，能被素来眼高于顶的怡冰记住名字的人，或许对他的评价还可以再乐观一些，“我是说，等过段时间新剧播出的时候，他估计会再涨一波名气的……”

“我会住在其中的一颗星星上面，在某一颗星星上微笑着，每当夜晚你仰望星空的时候，就会像是看到所有的星星都在微笑一般。”  
邵怡冰却知道，其实对于他们而言，此生是否还会有重逢的时刻早已不再重要，她将时光刻在胶片上送给了他，而他，则留给了自己一整片的星空。  
分开后的余生岁月里，每当夜晚她抬头仰望星空时，都会想起他。  
夜空中漫天的繁星，每一颗的璀璨，都是她心中盛开的一朵花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这对的故事线会在另外一个系列里以前男友的视角详细展开，不过停在这个番外是童话，继续下去就是成年人鲜血淋漓的现实了


End file.
